Dieu est mort
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: EN PAUSE! "Shizu-chan, qu'est-ce que la vie? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que nous sommes vivants, existants même?" Thèmes dérangeants, AU, OOC, YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Dieu est mort_**  
>Genre: <strong>_Romance, angst, drama, un peu d'humour aussi, de la guimauve par moments, de l'OOC, euh... un peu de tout finalement._**  
>Rating: <strong>_ Cette histoire est cotée M non pas pour des lemons (sauf changements, je ne prévois pas en faire), mais pour des thèmes très très dérangeants, comme l'abus d'enfant. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir!_**  
>Personnages: <strong>_Shizuo et Izaya, ainsi que les personnages de leur adolescences et certains OC (les parents d'Izaya, Airi et Ukyo)._**  
><strong>

**Note: **_Et voilà, non contente d'avoir... *ahem* 6 histoires en court, me voici avec une nouvelle! Le titre me vient de mon adorable petit Nietzsche adoré (qui, soit dit en passant, a réussi à contredire Descartes dans une démonstration trop géniale... Ah mais on s'en fout! XD). Évidemment, la citation est prise hors contexte et mon philosophe allemand préféré n'apparaitra en aucun cas dans cette fic, mais voilà, je tenais à le préciser!_

_Sinon, je dois encore une fois cette histoire à Mia Suzuki-sama que, si elle continue de m'inspirer comme elle le fait, je ne tarderai pas à appeler ma muse. Je te dédie encore une fois cette fic en espérant qu'elle te plaira!_

_Bon, maintenant, pour la fic en tant que tel, j'écris encore une fois au je (avec ce couple, je suis incapable d'écrire au il, je ne sais pas pourquoi), mais le point de vue va changer à chaque chapitre. Nous commençons donc avec Shizuo, qui supportera l'histoire principale, ou le présent si vous préférez, et au prochain chapitre, nous aurons droit au passé d'Izaya. Donc il s'agira de deux histoires en parallèle. Et si vous trouvez que la cote n'a pas sa raison d'être, attendez les prochains chapitres, elle sera très justifiée..._

_Les personnages seront surement OOC, puisque c'est ma marque de commerce à ce qu'il parait, mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop. Si vous trouvez Shizuo un peu trop «gentil» avec Izaya, sachez que cette histoire se passe alors qu'ils sont au lycée, et, par conséquent, il y a eu moins de choses entre eux, du coup, on pourrait dire qu'il le déteste avec un peu moins de hargne que plus tard... Et c'est un peu AU, dans la mesure où j'extrapole beaucoup sur le passé d'Izaya et que je change sa situation familiale grandement... Mais à part ça, c'est à peu près semblable aux quelques minutes de leur passé que nous avons entrevu dans un épisode. Et ma fic pourrait changer le futur aussi..._

_Voilà, désolé d'avoir fait ça long et bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, j'adore les lire et y répondre!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Shizuo<strong>

L'asticot a encore frappé!

En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui frappe en ce moment, mais c'est de sa faute, je le sais bien. Quel gang pourrait avoir la folie de venir me provoquer, si ce n'est sous les ordres de ce vermisseau? Le salaud! Il sait que je n'aime pas ma force et, malgré tout, il s'arrange toujours pour que je n'aie pas le choix de l'utiliser. J'aimerais le tuer, le tuer, le tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer!

J'ai encore tout détruit autour de moi. Je reste sur place, reprends mon souffle. Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin et qu'il m'observe avec ce sourire dégueulasse qui lui est propre. Dans peu de temps, je vais entendre sa voix grinçante et son rire sadique. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne vienne à nouveau me provoquer, après m'avoir forcé à me battre une fois de plus avec une dizaine de délinquants. D'ici peu, je le sais, il va se montrer et me forcer à me battre avec lui.

Alors, qu'attend-il?

Je lève la tête, sonde les alentours. Il n'est nulle part. A-t-il décidé de ne plus m'embêter? S'est-il finalement ennuyé de me voir en colère? Non, non, non, je ne dois pas réfléchir de cette façon, il s'agit du puceron après tout. S'il n'est pas là en ce moment, c'est qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête. Il prépare un plan machiavélique dont il a le secret, et c'est moi qui vais en pâtir, comme d'habitude. Tout ce qu'il fait est calculé, chronométré, pensé dans le but ultime de me provoquer des ennuis!

- Shizu-chan, tu ne regardes pas du bon côté~

Je me retourne, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter son coup. Je pose ma main sur mon torse et constate que je saigne, encore une fois. Pourtant, en ce moment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, tout ce que je veux, c'est le tuer enfin. Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer!

Puisqu'il n'y a rien autour que je peux empoigner, je lance mon poing vers sa figure, mais, évidemment, il l'évite. Il se retourne et part à courir en direction du lycée, alors je le suis. En chemin, je déterre un poteau que je traine avec moi à l'intérieur de l'école. Il monte les escaliers en flèche et je fais de même en haletant. Vraiment, il a le don de me faire courir pour rien! Pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de m'affronter? Pourquoi doit-il toujours m'essouffler avant? Pour avoir un avantage? Mais cela ne sert à rien s'il court lui aussi, non?

Nous débouchons sur le toit de l'école et je ricane intérieurement. Il s'est placé lui-même dans la gueule du loup! Il n'y a aucune échappatoire, il est pris et je vais enfin pouvoir le tuer. Je l'approche alors qu'il me tourne le dos, mais il me pose une question, m'arrêtant dans mon geste par la même occasion.

- Shizu-chan, qu'est-ce que la vie? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que nous sommes vivants, existants même?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Je lui rétorque, tout en m'approchant plus de lui avec le poteau à la main :

- Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu le seras plus pour longtemps, vivant!

Il se retourne d'un coup et éclate d'un très grand rire. Je le regarde s'esclaffer sans trop savoir comment réagir, puis je reprends mes esprits et tente de lui asséner le coup qui, je l'espère, lui sera fatal. Malheureusement pour moi, il l'évite en sautant. Je jure à voix basse et hurle son prénom avec tout l'air disponible dans mes poumons. Il rit de plus belle et s'approche dangereusement du bord. Il se retourne vers moi, se laisse aller sur la grille en un mouvement se voulant désinvolte et me lance, après avoir arrêté de rire :

- C'est impossible d'avoir une discussion profonde avec un protozoaire comme toi. Tu ne comprends même pas une question aussi rudimentaire? C'est d'un pathétique!

Je laisse tomber mon poteau, m'approche de lui. Je le prends par l'encolure, et il se laisse étrangement faire. Je lui dis de manière menaçante :

- Tu veux mourir?

- Pourquoi pas, qu'il me rétorque avec un sourire. Si tu es capable de me tuer, évidemment!

Sur ces mots, il me donne un coup de genou dans la partie sensible de tout homme et je le relâche avec un gémissement de douleur. Il en profite pour se libérer et monte sur le petit cabanon des escaliers pendant que je me tords de douleur par terre. Le salaud, l'ordure! Il a osé frapper le seul endroit au monde qui devrait être interdit... Le fourbe! Il utilise toujours ce genre de technique pour se sortir de mauvais pas!

Je finis par m'assoir de peine et de misère. Je le regarde alors qu'il est sur le toit de la petite cabane. Il est couché sur le dos et m'observe avec la tête à l'envers. C'est vraiment un enfant, c'est incroyable! Je me laisse aller sur la clôture pendant qu'il déblatère sur toutes sortes de sujets tous plus impénétrables les uns que les autres. Ce faisant, il gesticule pour appuyer ses paroles et pour m'énerver plus encore, je présume.

- La seule preuve de la vie, Shizu-chan, c'est la mort. C'est seulement lorsqu'on meurt qu'on peut être certain d'avoir vécu. Le problème, c'est qu'une fois mort, ce savoir devient totalement inutile. Même en admettant qu'il y ait une après-vie, ce dont je doute fortement, de savoir ce qu'est la vie serait non seulement futile mais également cruel, car cette connaissance nous rappellerait sans cesse une existence que nous regretterions probablement. Ainsi, il est impossible de savoir ce qu'est la vie tout en étant vivant, et c'est lorsque nous ne pourrons plus en profiter que nous saurons ce que c'est. Dans ce cas, comment être certain que j'existe? Comment me prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un produit de ton imagination, Shizu-chan?

- Tu rêves? Aucune chance que je t'imagine, je te déteste!

Il fait un petit sourire et me rétorque :

- Oui, comme c'est tout aussi improbable que je t'imagine. Mais, Shizu-chan, je ne suis peut-être qu'une épreuve de ton inconscient pour calmer ta colère – ce qui serait stupide considérant que cela ne fonctionne pas le moins du monde. Peut-être ne sommes-nous que le fruit de l'imagination d'une seule personne que, depuis la nuit des temps, nous avons nommée Dieu? Auquel cas, si elle venait à mourir, mourions-nous également? Mais je te le demande, Shizu-chan, si nous ne sommes pas vivants, comment pourrions-nous mourir? Je pense que nous disparaitrions tout simplement. Notre existence même serait effacée : nous n'aurions jamais existé. Dans ce cas, comment puis-je dire que j'existe, alors que mon existence même pourrait être complètement annihilée aussi facilement?

- Mais Dieu peut pas mourir, il est immortel!

- Seulement, Shizu-chan, notre conception de Dieu est erronée. S'il existe, il est certainement imparfait, puisque le mal existe. Si Dieu était omnipotent et bienveillant, il n'y aurait pas de méfaits, n'est-ce pas? Ou bien il est impuissant face à ce mal, ce qui signifierait qu'il est faillible, ou bien il crée ce mal, auquel cas il s'amuse à nos dépens et n'est pas du tout le bienfaiteur que nous nous imaginons. Si Dieu existe, Shizu-chan, il n'est pas Dieu.

Je me fatigue finalement de ses mots qui n'ont aucun sens et me relève. Je me suis enfin remis de son coup bas. Je vais le tuer, maintenant, c'est certain, j'en ai marre de l'écouter parler sans but. C'est complètement insensé, ce qu'il dit, et sa voix me donne mal à la tête. Je me dirige vers la petite cabane, mais, alors que j'arrive sur l'échelle, il saute en bas et atterrit derrière moi. Je me retourne et le surprend en train de sourire encore plus largement qu'avant.

- Mais tout cela, c'est trop compliqué pour ton cerveau atrophié, n'est-ce pas? Shi-zu-chan!

Je hurle à nouveau son prénom et tente de le frapper, mais il m'évite en riant. Je lance mon poing encore et encore et il l'esquive avec sa souplesse légendaire. Après une bonne dizaine d'essais, je réussis finalement à le frapper sur le visage, ce qui le fait reculer. Sa réaction, alors, est vraiment étrange. C'est complètement bouche bée que je l'entends me crier :

- Me touche pas!

Pendant une infime seconde, je crois voir de la peur dans ses yeux, mais elle disparait rapidement et laisse place à son habituelle malice. Son sourire revient sur son visage et il me lance, pour me narguer :

- Eh bien, Shizu-chan, c'est la première fois que tu me touches! Félicitations!

- L'asticot, c'était quoi ça?

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, autant je le déteste, autant ça m'inquiète de le voir agir différemment. Non, non, non, ça ne m'inquiète pas! Ça me... déstabilise, c'est ça. Au fond, c'était prévu... Mais oui, c'est surement l'un de ses plans pour me confondre et ainsi rire de moi à nouveau. Je ne dois surtout pas me laisser manipuler de la sorte!

- De quoi parles-tu, Shizu-chan?

- Joue pas les imbéciles! Et m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as la cervelle d'un oiseau, Shi-zu-chan!

Cette fois, c'est confirmé, il cherche vraiment la guerre. Et s'il la cherche, il va la trouver!


	2. Chapter 2

_Je vous remercie pour tous ces bons commentaires!_

_Premier chapitre du point de vue d'Izaya! Ça va être un peu spécial, vous allez voir, mais j'espère bien que vous allez aimer. S'il y a des fautes, c'est fort probablement voulu. Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. _

_Aussi, juste entre parenthèses, j'ai baptisé les parents d'Izaya Ukyo pour le père et Airi pour la mère. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Izaya<strong>

J'ai cinq ans aujourd'hui. Papa m'a dit qu'il me donnera pas de cadeaux, mais c'est pas grave, je l'aime quand même. Tant qu'il reste avec moi et qu'il est gentil avec moi, je l'aime plus que tout au monde!

Ce matin, je me suis encore battu. C'est le vilain méchant qui m'a insulté, il a dit que j'avais pas de maman et que j'avais été abandonné. J'ai essayé de le battre, mais il a appelé ses amis. Moi j'ai pas d'amis, personne veut être mon ami, sauf mon dragon mais il peut pas bouger quand les gens regardent. Le méchant et ses amis, ils m'ont battu. Personne a pris ma défense, mais c'est pas grave, je suis habitué. Ça faisait mal, mais j'ai pas pleuré. J'ai pas le droit de pleurer, c'est papa qui l'a dit. Je dois sourire, c'est ce qu'il a dit, je dois sourire tout le temps, parce que si je pleure, je suis un mauvais garçon et il va me punir. Comme je veux pas qu'il m'aime plus, je souris tout le temps. Même au méchant, je souris. Je fais aussi des grimaces, au méchant, mais jamais je pleurs.

Quand je suis arrivé à l'école, ma professeure a demandé si je m'étais encore battu. J'ai pas parlé et j'ai souri. Elle a dit que j'étais méchant de pas dire la vérité et que je serais puni si je continuais à sourire. J'ai dit que mon papa me disait de sourire, mais elle a dit qu'on doit pas sourire quand on a fait quelque chose de mal. Elle a demandé si je me sentais coupable. J'ai demandé c'est quoi que ça veut dire, me sentir coupable, et elle a dit que ça veut dire qu'on a fait une mauvaise chose et qu'on regrette de l'avoir fait. Je sais pas c'est quoi ça veut dire, regretter, mais j'ai pas demandé. J'ai dit que j'ai rien fait de mal, mais elle m'a pas cru et m'a obligé à aller dans le coin.

Après un long moment vraiment long, j'ai joué avec mon ami dragon. Personne m'a parlé, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai joué sans qu'on me dérange. J'ai aucun ami qui est un garçon ou une fille. Moi je suis un petit garçon, on me l'a dit, et j'ai cinq ans, mais je sais pas c'est quoi ça veut dire, avoir cinq ans et être un garçon. J'ai mon ami dragon, mais j'ai pas d'amis petite fille ou petit garçon. Les garçons, ils sont méchants, et les filles, je les comprends pas. J'ai mon ami dragon et lui il est gentil. J'ai pas besoin d'autres amis.

C'est l'heure de manger et j'ai pas de bento. Les autres enfants, ils en ont presque tous un. J'aimerais en avoir un, moi aussi, mais je peux pas, j'ai pas de maman et mon papa il veut pas m'en faire. Ma professeure me donne un curry, mais j'aime pas ça, moi, le curry, ça fait mal à la langue. Ma professeure dit qu'il faut que je mange, sinon j'aurai pas de desserts, mais je me brule et je crache le mauvais curry par terre. Les enfants se mettent à rire et ma professeure dit que je suis un mauvais garçon. Je m'excuse et je souris, mais elle dit qu'il faut pas que je souris comme ça. Je dis rien et je regarde par terre. Elle me demande de lever la tête mais je le fais pas. Papa dit de jamais lever la tête, c'est mal. Ma professeure dit que, si je la regarde pas, j'aurai pas de déjeuner. Je me lève de ma chaise et je m'en vais dans le coin. Elle dit rien. Au moins, j'aurai pas à manger le curry. Mon ami dragon me dit que c'est pas grave, ce soir, mon papa m'aura fait un gâteau. Mon ami est vraiment gentil, il me rend heureux quand je suis triste.

Cet après-midi, le vilain a encore été méchant avec moi. Le méchant et ses amis, ils ont inventé une comptine avec mon nom et ils l'ont chanté. Je les ai pas écoutés, mais ils ont volé mon dragon. J'ai essayé de le reprendre, mais le méchant l'a levé trop haut pour moi. J'ai crié de me le donner, mais il l'a lancé à son ami qui l'a encore lancé. J'ai essayé de l'attraper, mais j'étais trop petit. Ils sont vraiment méchants de faire mal à mon ami. Le méchant l'a repris et j'ai réussi à prendre une des pattes de mon dragon, mais le méchant a pas lâché. J'ai tiré pour le faire lâcher et mon toutou dragon s'est brisé en deux. Il l'a lancé sur moi en disant que c'était bien mérité, mais il avait rien fait, mon dragon, et moi aussi j'ai rien fait de mal. Mais j'ai pas pleuré, j'ai pas le droit de pleurer. J'ai pas pleuré et le méchant s'est plaint que j'avais dit du mal sur lui. J'ai essayé de me défendre et j'ai dit à ma professeure qu'il avait brisé mon ami, mais elle m'a envoyé dans le coin. J'ai gardé mon toutou brisé dans mes bras. Si je l'aime assez, une fée magique va venir le réparer, j'en suis sur. Une gentille fée va voir que je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup et va le réparer pour moi.

Mon papa est venu me chercher en retard. Je l'ai attendu sans me plaindre. Il fait noir dehors quand il arrive, mais c'est pas grave, c'est toujours comme ça. Il me regarde pas et dit de me dépêcher. Je fais le plus vite possible, mais c'est pas assez vite. Papa dit que je suis un vilain garçon. Je m'habille tout seul, maintenant, parce que papa a dit qu'il m'aiderait plus, sauf que je suis pas vite. On sort dehors et j'essaie de prendre sa main, mais il veut pas, il dit que je dois pas le toucher. Je baisse la tête et je m'excuse. Papa est méchant des fois, mais c'est pas grave, je l'aime quand même.

J'arrive chez moi. J'enlève mes souliers et mon manteau. Papa dit rien du tout et s'assit devant la télévision. Je demande s'il y a un diner, mais il répond pas. J'essaie d'ouvrir le frigidaire, mais c'est trop haut. J'amène une chaise, ouvre la porte. Je trouve une boite. C'est des pâtes. Je sors la boite et une fourchette. Je m'installe à la table. Ça se mange chaud, mais je sais pas comment le réchauffer. C'est pas bon froid, mais j'ai trop faim.

Je range le plat dans l'évier. J'entre dans le salon et je m'assois à côté de papa, mais il dit de pas le coller. Je bouge un peu. Je demande à papa s'il a fait un gâteau et il dit que je le mérite pas, que je suis un mauvais garçon. Je demande qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal et il dit que j'ai tué maman. Je demande ça veut dire quoi, tuer, et il dit que ça veut dire que j'ai brisé maman. Je pense à mon ami dragon. Si j'aime assez maman, est-ce qu'une fée va venir la réparer? Je demande à papa si c'est pourquoi que maman m'a quitté. Il sourit et répond que c'est ma faute si maman est partie. Pourquoi il sourit en disant ça? C'est pas drôle! Papa dit que je suis coupable. Je demande pas ce que ça veut dire, je l'ai appris aujourd'hui, ça veut dire que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal et que je « regrette ». Papa se lève et se rapproche de moi. Je pense qu'il va me donner un câlin, alors je tends les bras, mais il me donne une claque à la place. Je pleure pas, j'ai pas le droit de pleurer, mais je le trouve méchant et j'ai mal.

Papa dit que je suis un meurtrier, mais j'ai trop peur pour demander c'est quoi ça veut dire. Meurtrier, ça sonne méchant. Ça veut dire que je suis un méchant petit garçon? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal mais je sais pas c'est quoi, mais c'est pour ça que papa est méchant avec moi? Parce que je suis un mauvais garçon? Je m'excuse, mais il dit que ça sert à rien, qu'il est trop tard. Il dit que j'ai péché. Je sais pas c'est quoi, sauf que j'ose pas demander, papa fait peur. Il dit que j'ai pas le droit de pleurer parce que maman peut plus pleurer. Mais c'est bien si elle pleure pas, non? On pleure quand on est triste, si elle pleure pas, c'est qu'elle est pas triste!

Papa dit que je dois sourire à la place de maman. Je peux pas pleurer parce qu'elle peut plus, mais je dois sourire parce qu'elle peut plus. Pourquoi? Je comprends pas, ça marche pas. Pourquoi qu'elle peut plus sourire? Parce que je l'ai brisé? Mais quand je l'ai brisé? Je m'en souviens pas. Je voudrais la réparer, mais je sais pas où elle est. Je veux demander à papa, mais il fait trop peur. Papa parle plus et je bouge plus. Je dois rester tranquille, sinon papa va encore me punir. J'ai mal, mais je peux pas pleurer, je peux pas me plaindre, je dois sourire pour maman mais je sais pas pourquoi. Papa l'a dit, et papa, il a toujours raison, alors je dois sourire.

J'ai cinq ans aujourd'hui et j'ai appris deux choses : je suis coupable et j'ai brisé maman.


	3. Chapter 3

_Le chapitre 3, youpi! Nous voilà de retour avec notre cher Shizu-chan et son asticot favori - bon peut-être pas, mais admettons. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, malgré sa courteur - je sais, ça ne se dit pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Moi je l'aime beaucoup, il est un peu moins sérieux, surtout la fin. Enfin, à vous de juger!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Shizuo<strong>

- Shi-zu-chan~

Je regarde la peste avec énervement. Évidemment, dès que la pause arrive, il faut qu'il vienne me voir. Je tente avec le plus de volonté que je peux rassembler de l'ignorer, mais sa voix irritante me parvient quand même :

- Shizu-chan, tu n'es pas drôle! Réagis un peu!

Je lève la tête vers lui et la colère me fait perdre toutes restreintes. Je me lève, empoigne ma chaise – pourquoi doit-il absolument venir dans ma classe? – et la lui lance. Évidemment, il l'évite et part à courir. Je le suis sans trop me poser de questions jusqu'à l'extérieur. Encore une journée à manquer les cours... À cause de lui, je suis à deux doigts de couler mon année. Je sais que c'est aussi ma faute, mais s'il arrêtait au moins de venir me voir le jour, je n'aurais pas à manquer autant!

Nous voilà donc à nous poursuivre à travers tout Ikebukuro. Les gens nous fixent et s'empressent de nous laisser passer, mais je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux, c'est le tuer enfin. Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer!

Je reste sur les talons de l'asticot alors qu'il monte encore dans un bâtiment. Dernièrement, dès qu'il le peut, il va en hauteur. J'ai un peu le vertige et je suis certain qu'il le sait. Il cherche surement à avoir un avantage, encore une fois. Nous débouchons à nouveau sur un toit, beaucoup plus haut que celui de l'école, et il s'approche dangereusement du bord. Je reste quant à moi près des escaliers. Il y a bien une barrière, mais elle lui arrive seulement à la taille : un seul mauvais pas pourrait le faire tomber. D'ailleurs, il ne se gêne pas pour sauter par-dessus et se retrouver de l'autre côté. Je le regarde alors qu'il marche en équilibre sur le rebord. S'il tombait, ça m'arrangerait bien, même si je préfèrerais le tuer de mes propres mains.

- Shizu-chan, si je sautais, est-ce que tu essaierais de me rattraper?

- Évidemment que non! Je vais pas laisser passer une chance de te voir mort! Et m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Mais si je tombais, est-ce que tu pourrais vivre avec ce souvenir? Qui sait, peut-être que tu te sentirais coupable, à la longue?

- Aucune chance! Et puis, je t'aurais pas tué, tu l'aurais fait tout seul!

- Shizu-chan, ce n'est pas essentiel que tu m'aies réellement tué ou non. Imagine un peu que tu ne tentes rien du tout pour m'empêcher de sauter. Ce serait la même chose que si tu m'avais poussé, tu ne penses pas? Sans compter que, si je sautais maintenant, tout le monde serait convaincu que tu es coupable. Comment les empêcher de le penser? Tu dis à longueur de journée que tu veux me voir mort, ce serait seulement logique qu'ils le croient. À force de te faire répéter que tu es un meurtrier, Shizu-chan, tu finirais par le croire toi-même.

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de l'observer. Il a peut-être raison, après tout... Mais depuis quand suis-je d'accord avec le puceron? Je dois me reprendre! C'est encore une façon de me déboussoler, de jouer avec mes sentiments! Et il le fait alors que je ne peux pas intervenir parce que j'ai peur de tomber dans le vide!

Il se laisse tomber vers l'arrière, mais se retient de justesse sur la clôture. Je fais quand même un mouvement vers lui, ce qui le fait rire. C'était un réflexe inconscient, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment le sauver! Il ne le voit pas de cet œil, je le sais bien, il interprète toujours les gestes plus que nécessaire.

- Ha ha, tu vois bien que tu ne me veux pas vraiment mort, Shizu-chan!

- L'asticot, c'était juste un réflexe! Un réflexe, rien de plus! Saute si tu veux, je m'en fous comme c'est pas possible!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shizu-chan, je ne prévois pas sauter. Si je le faisais, je ne pourrais pas voir ton expression, alors ce ne serait pas drôle.

Il rajoute, tellement bas que je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il dit :

- De toute façon, si j'avais à mourir, ce serait déjà fait.

Je lui demande de répéter pour m'assurer de ce qu'il a dit, mais il me fait son habituel sourire à la place et continue à marcher sur le rebord comme un enfant. Je le fixe avec une légère appréhension. Et s'il tombait réellement? Qu'est-ce que je ferais? Je me tape la tête et m'ordonne de ne pas réfléchir de cette façon. J'ai beau savoir qu'il joue avec mes sentiments, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'entrer dans son jeu! Je devrais pourtant savoir qu'il me manipule pour me faire sentir mal. Il serait bien capable de sauter seulement pour appuyer son point, tiens! Un frisson me parcourt face à cette éventualité et j'examine l'asticot plus encore. Il est toujours trop près du vide à mon gout et j'ai envie de lui crier de se déplacer, mais il me coupe dans mon élan :

- Dis, Shizu-chan, qu'est-ce que la mort?

- Arrête avec tes questions stupides et reviens ici!

- Oh, Shizu-chan, tu t'inquiètes pour moi? J'en suis tout ému!

- Je veux juste pas te voir mourir sans t'avoir d'abord battu à mort!

- Si tu étais plus honnête, Shizu-chan, tu verrais à quel point tu m'aimes en vérité...

Bon, il délire complètement. Moi, l'aimer? Tu parles d'une blague stupide!

- Shizu-chan, la haine n'est pas aussi loin de l'amour qu'on le pense. Il s'agit d'abord et avant tout d'une fixation, d'une obsession envers quelqu'un, et, souvent, elle cache une attirance réprimée. Toute la haine que tu ressens à mon égard n'est peut-être qu'un désir sexuel non avoué...

Je me fous bien qu'il soit près du vide maintenant, je suis tellement en colère que je ne vois plus rien. Il le constate et saute de ce côté-ci de la barrière, dans le but de s'enfuir à nouveau, je présume, mais je lui bloque le chemin en l'empoignant encore une fois par son chandail. Il se laisse encore faire et me dévisage avec ce sourire qui le caractérise. Je m'apprête à lui donner un coup de poing, mais il m'arrête dans mon élan en posant sa bouche sur la mienne. Je reste interdit alors qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien et passe sa langue sur mes lèvres. Il mord ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, ce qui me force à entrouvrir la bouche. Sa langue ne perd pas une seconde et se faufile à l'intérieur de l'ouverture ainsi créée.

Mon cerveau n'arrive pas à enregistrer la situation. Mon corps, quant à lui, est complètement figé. Que se passe-t-il donc? Suis-je vraiment ici, en train d'échanger un baiser avec l'asticot? Mais pourquoi? Comment?

Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je n'essaie pas de m'en défaire?

Je le relâche complètement et il en profite pour se libérer. Je rouvre les yeux et le vois me faire un signe d'au revoir avec son sourire caractéristique. Je ne réagis pas avant quelques minutes, alors qu'il est hors de vue. À ce moment, je hurle son prénom tout en m'engageant le plus rapidement possible dans les escaliers. Il y a des limites aux techniques d'évasion, et celle-ci, je ne la lui pardonnerai jamais! C'est les joues en feu – sous la colère, pas la gêne! – que j'essaie de le rattraper pour enfin le battre à mort.

Le salaud m'a volé mon premier baiser... !


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Alors, alors, de nouveau le point de vue d'Izaya. Il a sept ans maintenant, le style d'écriture est dont un peu plus lisible, mais je répète que si vous voyez des fautes, c'est probablement voulu. On commence à voir un peu sa personnalité se former... Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Izaya<strong>

J'ai sept ans et je sais compter jusqu'à cinquante. Je peux aussi lire et écrire les lettres de l'alphabet et je sais même lire des textes. J'ai les meilleures notes de ma classe, mais personne est fier de moi, sauf mon amie Kanra-chan. Kanra-chan, c'est ma meilleure amie, sauf que personne peut la voir sauf moi. C'est pas grave, tant qu'elle est là, moi je suis heureux.

À l'école, personne est gentil avec moi. Je comprends pas les autres, je leur parle pas, alors ils veulent pas me parler. J'y peux rien, papa y veut pas que je parle alors je parle pas. Les professeurs veulent me faire parler, mas j'y arrive pas, alors ils m'aiment pas. Ils me félicitent jamais quand j'ai une bonne note. Papa non plus me félicite pas, papa y me félicite jamais, mais il me punit souvent. Papa je l'aime, mais des fois, je le trouve méchant. Je sais que je suis un méchant garçon, je sais que je suis coupable, mais quand même!

Mes professeurs disent que je veux pas me faire d'amis. C'est pas que je veux pas, j'ai pas le droit. Papa m'a interdit de me faire des amis. Il a dit que je le mérite pas. Je suis un mauvais garçon, je sais, et je mérite qu'on me fasse du mal. C'est pourquoi je réagis pas. Je suis coupable, mais de quoi, je sais pas. J'ai tué maman, ça je le sais, mais je sais pas c'est quoi tuer. En tout cas maman est partie par ma faute et tant qu'elle revient pas, je suis coupable.

Kanra-chan est ma seule amie, parce que personne peut la voir, pas même papa. Papa m'interdirait d'être son ami s'il la voyait, alors je suis content qu'il la voit pas. Je lui en parle jamais, à papa, parce que j'ai pas le droit de parler et parce que je veux pas qu'il sache qu'elle existe. Personne la voit, mais c'est pas grave, je sais qu'elle est là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle me réconforte quand je suis triste. Elle me raconte plein de belles histoires aussi, des histoires de princes et de princesses, de dragons et de sorcières, et moi j'écoute, j'écoute sans parler.

Dans mes cours aussi j'écoute. J'écoute et je comprends tout. Ça me rassure de comprendre, ça me rassure parce qu'il y a trop de choses que je comprends pas encore. J'aimerais comprendre mon « péché », comprendre ça veut dire quoi « tuer » et « mourir », j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi je suis coupable, parce que si je comprenais, je pourrais faire revenir maman. C'est pourquoi j'écoute en classe, pour comprendre et faire revenir maman.

Mais je comprends toujours pas. Ça fait deux ans que je suis à l'école et je comprends pas. J'ai hâte de comprendre, pour tout arranger et pour arrêter d'être un mauvais garçon. Quand j'arrangerai tout, papa m'aimera à nouveau et il me gâtera. Kanra-chan dit qu'il me donnera plein de cadeaux, qu'il me donnera des câlins et qu'il me dira que je suis le meilleur petit garçon de tous les temps. Elle me dit qu'il m'aimera quand j'aurai réparé maman et qu'il me félicitera.

Je voudrais demander à mes professeurs comment on répare un humain, mais j'ose pas leur parler, j'ai pas le droit. J'ai toujours mes après-midis de libre, après les cours, parce que papa rentre toujours tard, alors j'ai décidé aujourd'hui d'aller dans un hôpital pour demander à un médecin. J'ai appris en cours qu'un médecin guérit les maladies, alors il saura surement comment on fait. Il pourra m'expliquer en même temps c'est quoi ça veut dire, « tuer » et « mourir ».

J'arrive devant un gros bâtiment. J'ai un peu peur, mais Kanra-chan me fait un sourire et me dit que je dois être brave, que je suis le meilleur. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'entre. Je me fais bousculer par des grandes personnes et j'essaie de lire les écriteaux, mais je comprends rien. Je tourne en rond un moment et un garde vient me demander si j'ai besoin d'aide. Je lui dis que je veux voir un médecin. Il me demande où sont mes parents, alors je dis que mon papa travaille et que ma maman est partie. Il me dit de le suivre, alors je le suis, mais il m'amène dehors, alors j'arrête et je lui demande où on va. Il me dit qu'on va aller voir un gentil policier qui va me ramener chez moi.

Mais je veux pas rentrer, je veux voir un médecin! Je lui dis, mais il me dit que j'ai pas le droit. Je lui explique que je dois demander comment réparer maman pour la faire revenir, mais il se met à genoux devant moi, me prend par les épaules et me demande ce qu'elle a. Je lui dis qu'elle est « morte », mais que j'aimerais la réparer pour la faire revenir près de moi. Il me demande mon nom, je lui réponds, et il m'explique que c'est pas possible, que ma maman reviendra jamais. Je lui demande s'il est certain, et il me dit que oui, que quand on meurt, on va au paradis. Il me dit que ma maman est au ciel mais qu'elle restera toujours dans mon cœur et qu'elle m'observe de là-haut.

Je demande s'il est certain qu'elle peut pas revenir et il me fait un signe de tête. Les larmes me viennent, mais je les laisse pas couler et lui demande plutôt de voir un médecin. Je veux pas le croire, il ment, j'en suis sur! Kanra-chan me dit que c'est un méchant, qu'il veut m'empêcher de la faire revenir. Je me défais de ses bras et lui crie de me laisser voir un médecin, je veux voir un médecin pour lui demander de la réparer, il saura comment, c'est sur, et maman va revenir avec moi et papa va être gentil avec moi. Tout va s'arranger si je peux voir un médecin!

Le garde me soulève de terre et je le frappe le plus que je le peux, mais il s'en soucie pas et me ramène vers l'extérieur. Sur son épaule, je regarde le bâtiment s'éloigner. Pourquoi est-ce que les grandes personnes me veulent toujours du mal? Pourquoi elles m'empêchent de réparer maman? C'est tout ce que je veux! Je veux pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, je veux juste retrouver maman et arrêter d'être coupable!

Il m'amène jusqu'au bureau de police et me pose sur le sol. Un monsieur louche avec une moustache et habillé en policier me demande ce que je fais tout seul et où j'habite. Je réponds rien et regarde le sol. Il insiste mais je dis rien. Il me prend mon sac et regarde dedans. J'ai mon adresse d'écrit dedans, alors il me dit qu'il va me ramener chez moi. Je dis rien, je souris pas, je veux pas sourire, il m'empêche de retrouver maman!

Il me prend la main, mais je la lâche et le suis. Il me parle avec une voix douce, comme s'il parlait à un bébé. J'ai sept ans déjà! Kanra-chan me dit qu'il doit être débile et je ricane. Il me regarde avec méchanceté et me dit que je devrais l'écouter. Je dis rien et regarde le sol. Il recommence à me chicaner et à me dire que je devrais pas rester tout seul, mais je l'écoute pas. Je sais déjà tout ça, il a pas besoin de me le répéter comme s'il m'apprenait des trucs!

On arrive face à ma maison et il me demande si j'ai ma clé. Je fouille dans mon sac et la lui montre. Il me laisse rentrer, mais il reste un moment pour s'assurer que je suis à l'intérieur. Je le regarde partir de la fenêtre. Tout le monde sont contre moi. Les grandes personnes sont méchantes, elles veulent m'empêcher de savoir. Je les déteste!

Je me lance sur mon lit et frappe mon oreiller. Kanra-chan me dit que c'est pas grave, que je vais trouver une autre méthode, mais je la crois plus. Je prends mon oreiller et la lui lance. Elle l'évite et me lance un regard de reproche. Je voudrais m'excuser, je devrais pas me fâcher contre elle et je le sais, mais j'y arrive pas. Son expression s'adoucit, elle s'approche de moi et me dit qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi. Je me recouche sur le lit, mets mon visage dans mes mains et pleurs doucement. J'ai pas le droit de pleurer, mais des fois, je le fais quand papa est pas là. Pourquoi je peux pas tout régler? Pourquoi les enfants ont aucun pouvoir? Pourquoi personne veut m'aider? Pourquoi personne m'aime? Pourquoi papa est méchant avec moi? C'est quoi que j'ai fait de mal? Comment je peux tout régler?

Il y a trop de choses que je sais pas encore. Tant que je les saurai pas, je serai toujours coupable.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour ces jolis commentaires!_

_Bon bon bon, je reviens vous fatiguer avec mon syndrome favori (pour ceux qui ont lu Premier amour, désolé si ça vous parait répétitif, j'ai essayé le plus possible de varier les mots et les formulations...), parce que c'est vraiment la vie! Et ça s'applique plutôt bien ici, comme vous le constaterez..._

_Ah, une fin qui vous laisse sur votre faim, encore, parce que je suis une sadique! Mouhahaha! (en plus, vous n'aurez pas la suite avant deux chapitres... he he he :P)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV : Shizuo<strong>

- Shizu-chan, tu sais ce qu'est le syndrome de Stockholm?

J'entends cette question derrière moi. Je sais bien de qui il s'agit sans avoir besoin de me retourner. Une seule personne ose m'appeler de la sorte, et une seule personne encore ose me poser une telle question avant même de m'avoir salué. Je ne perds pas une seconde pour perdre ma patience et sonde les alentours à la recherche d'un objet lourd. Je jette mon dévolu sur la poubelle près de moi et la déracine du sol. Sans plus tarder, je la lui lance, mais évidemment, il l'évite sans sourciller. Je hurle donc son prénom de la manière la plus menaçante qui soit, mais il ne flanche pas et conserve le sourire souverain qui a le don de me déplaire au plus haut point.

- Il s'agit d'abord d'une histoire qui s'est déroulée à Stockholm, comme tu l'auras surement deviné.

Mes épaules s'affaissent alors que je comprends qu'il n'a aucune intention d'arrêter et que je réalise une fois de plus la futilité de mes gestes. Une voix dans ma tête me dit que ça ne sert à rien de le poursuivre, que je n'arriverai jamais à le vaincre. La sensation de sa dernière technique d'évasion me revient également en tête, mais je la mets de côté. Mon inconscient se fout éperdument de ma conscience et n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude; je m'approche donc de lui en courant. Il commence à me fuir au travers la ville, mais il continue son discours de la même façon, comme s'il était assis dans un salon de thé et discutait tranquillement.

- Un évadé de prison a attaqué une banque un jour et a pris en otage quatre employés. Il est resté six jours entiers avec eux avant qu'on ne l'arrête finalement et qu'on relâche les otages. Mais le plus drôle, dans cette histoire, c'est que les otages se sont interposés entre lui et les policiers. Tu imagines, alors même qu'ils venaient pour les sauver! Même par la suite, les victimes ont refusé de plaider à l'encontre de leur agresseur et l'ont protégé pendant le procès. On raconte aussi qu'une des employés kidnappés serait tombée amoureuse de son agresseur, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

« Enfin, toujours est-il qu'un psychologue quelconque a mis le nom sur ce phénomène fascinant. À ton avis, Shizu-chan, qu'est-ce qui peut motiver une personne à éprouver de l'empathie, voire de la sympathie, pour son agresseur? »

Pendant ce long monologue, je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'au moment où nous sommes revenus à ce même bâtiment de la dernière fois. Notre baiser – son baiser, je n'étais pas consentant! – me revient en tête alors que je me tiens à la même place qu'avant. L'asticot aussi se tient au même endroit, c'est-à-dire derrière la barrière. On croirait voir la même scène rejouer, si ce n'est que ses paroles sont différentes. Je me trouve encore une fois obligé de l'écouter. C'est étrange, maintenant que j'y pense, on dirait vraiment qu'il cherche à me parler. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignore; il s'agit probablement d'un plan tortueux sorti de son imagination déjantée.

Il n'attend pas de réponse à sa question et continue sur sa lancée tout en allant et venant sur le rebord :

- Il semblerait que ce soit un mécanisme d'autodéfense de l'inconscient. Les victimes s'imaginent qu'en sympathisant avec leur agresseur, celui-ci sera plus enclin à leur laisser la vie sauve. Ils pensent – à tort, je le précise – qu'ils arriveront ainsi à contrôler les sentiments de leur tortionnaire, ce qui leur permettrait d'éviter les coups également. Mais je te le dis, Shizu-chan, c'est seulement un moyen de lutter contre l'angoisse qui s'insinue lentement en elles. Ce serait beaucoup trop intolérable de devoir faire face à la vérité, aussi s'inventent-elles une réalité moins lourde à porter.

- L'asticot, pourquoi tu me parles de ça?

C'est sorti sans que je le veuille. Dernièrement, que je le souhaite ou non, je finis toujours par me laisser aller dans ses histoires. Il me manipule, je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, sans compter que je suis réellement curieux par rapport à la raison qui le pousse à me parler de ce genre de choses.

- Mais, Shizu-chan, c'est parce que c'est très intéressant! Imagine un peu l'impact qu'a eu cette découverte! On a enfin réalisé que les victimes de violence ne détestent pas réellement leur tortionnaire, que la vie est loin d'être aussi simple. Tu sais qu'un syndrome très semblable s'applique aussi aux femmes battues et aux enfants maltraités par leurs parents? C'est fou ce que l'amour peut faire, quand même, surtout lorsqu'on parle d'amour inconditionnel. Imagine un enfant né dans une famille où on le bat fréquemment : il déduit à la longue que cette violence est méritée. Un enfant croit en ses parents, Shizu-chan, il croit en eux tant et tant qu'il ne s'imagine pas une seule seconde qu'ils puissent être dans le tort. Si une personne est coupable, il ne peut s'agir que de lui-même.

- Mais c'est pas sa faute, à l'enfant! Il a rien fait de mal!

Il me fait un sourire que je qualifierais de triste – depuis quand l'asticot est-il triste? Depuis quand me fait-il ce genre d'expressions faciales? Et depuis quand me parle-t-il de ce genre de choses _comme s'il s'agissait de faits vécus_?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Shizu-chan. Rien ne pourrait être plus intolérable pour un enfant que d'être détesté par ses parents pour aucune raison. Il faut bien qu'il y ait un coupable, un méchant à abattre, il faut qu'il y ait une cause à toute cette méchanceté, sinon elle n'en devient que trop cruelle. L'enfant se dit que s'il était un bon garçon, ses parents ne seraient pas méchants avec lui. Tu comprends, Shizu-chan, c'est un moyen de se leurrer, d'imaginer qu'il y a une solution, de croire que cette haine est motivée par un problème qu'il serait possible de régler si on le connaissait. Un enfant est incapable de détester ses parents, il est incapable de s'en défaire et, même lorsqu'il vieillit, qu'il comprend à quel point cela n'a aucun sens, il est trop tard, il aime ses parents de manière définitive et ne pourrait imaginer un autre traitement que celui qu'on lui a toujours fait. Il devient dépendant de cette violence, il s'y accroche, parce que pour lui, il n'y a rien de plus vrai. L'humain est une créature d'habitudes; quand on essaie de l'en sortir, il se recroqueville plus encore en elles.

« Mais plus que tout, Shizu-chan, on ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un sans son accord. Une victime inconsciente d'être une victime ne peut pas s'imaginer qu'elle doit être sauvée. Si elle se sent coupable, elle ne cherchera pas d'aide de l'extérieur. Elle vit constamment dans le déni, dans une sorte de désillusion où elle cherche de peine et de misère à créer du sens là où il n'y en a pas, à expliquer des comportements inexplicables, à chercher de l'amour là où il n'y a que de la haine. On a peur de ce qu'on ne connait pas, expliquer permet d'appréhender les choses, de les comprendre et, ultimement, de ne plus les craindre. Et à partir de ce moment-là, Shizu-chan, il est trop tard. Les victimes ne craignent plus les coups, elles les attendent avec appréhension. La violence revêt l'apparence de la tendresse et aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. La vraie tendresse, la vraie douceur, celle qui ne cause pas de blessures, elles ne la reconnaissent plus et la redoutent plus que tout. »

Je reste silencieux et le fixe alors qu'il regarde vers le soleil qui se couche à l'horizon. Son expression me semble mélancolique, ce qui remet en cause tout ce que je n'ai jamais pensé sur lui. Je suis figé par ses mots qui résonnent encore dans ma tête, ces mots d'une cruauté sans bornes. Cette explication si grinçante de vérité et pourtant si inacceptable se répète en boucle dans ma tête. Moi qui ai pourtant appris à vivre avec la violence tous les jours, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir un effet aussi dévastateur. Est-ce qu'il a vécu cela? Est-ce qu'il a grandi dans ce genre de famille?

- Shizu-chan, si je sautais, est-ce que tu me sauverais?

Je reviens à la réalité et contemple son sourire qui, pour une fois, ne me nargue pas mais semble plutôt me lancer un appel à l'aide. Ses yeux me fixent avec une telle détresse que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Toutes mes convictions viennent d'être reléguées aux oubliettes et une émotion insoutenable me prend directement au cœur. Je m'approche de lui jusqu'à rejoindre la clôture. Nous nous fixons un moment, puis je vois l'éclat dans ses yeux changer et revenir à sa malice habituelle.

Hélas, je n'ai le temps ni de me remettre de mes émotions, ni de réagir. Il saute rapidement par-dessus la barrière, me pousse de toutes ses forces et me fait tomber assis par terre. Sans que je tente quoi que ce soit, encore trop abasourdi par ce développement pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive, il m'attache sur le grillage avec des menottes. Je réagis finalement et tente de me libérer, mais une grimace de douleur déforme ma bouche. Plus j'essaie de me défaire de mes liens, plus j'ai mal. Je ne comprends pas la raison de cette douleur avant que le vermisseau ne m'explique :

- Ce sont des menottes spéciales, Shizu-chan. Plus tu essaies de te libérer, plus elles se referment. Qui plus est, j'en ai affuté l'intérieur moi-même. Si tu te débats trop, elles risquent de te couper les poignets, ce qui te priverait de tes mains. Si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de continuer à essayer de t'en libérer.

J'arrête mon mouvement et le fixe avec hargne. Il me regarde de haut, je le vois bien. J'ai été stupide de le croire, j'ai été idiot, imbécile, non mais quel idiot je fais! Je hurle son nom avec haine encore une fois, mais il n'en tient pas rigueur et me montre plutôt la clé qui pourrait me libérer, un sourire sadique imprimé sur le visage. Il la dépose devant moi, un poil trop loin pour que je puisse la toucher. J'essaie tout de même de l'atteindre avec mon pied, mais c'est peine perdue. Je jure à nouveau alors que son rire résonne dans l'air frais. Il se retourne et, avec un geste de la main, me laisse ici, enchainé, sans aucune chance de m'en sortir. Je le regarde s'éloigner avec hargne.

La prochaine fois que je le verrai, c'est certain, il faut que je le tue!

* * *

><p><em>P.-S. Je ne sais pas si de telles menottes existent réellement, mais je pense que c'est du ressort d'Izaya de faire en sorte que ça existe. XD <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Avertissement! Ce chapitre risque d'être particulièrement offensant! La cote va ici prendre toute sa pleine mesure..._

_Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu (par une personne au moins)! Je rappelle comme ça que le père d'Izaya a été baptisé Ukyo par mes soins et que sa mère s'appelait Airi._

_Alors, alors, sans plus tarder, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Izaya<strong>

J'ai dix ans aujourd'hui. Oui, c'est mon anniversaire, mais c'est pas grave parce que je le fête jamais. Ma naissance est pas une réjouissance de toute façon, elle a causé la mort de ma mère. Maman est morte en accouchant de moi, elle est morte par ma faute. Papa m'a expliqué qu'elle a préféré me sauver plutôt que de garder sa vie. Je l'ai tué, je suis coupable, il y a plus aucun mystère.

J'ai jamais eu d'amis, j'ai toujours pas d'amis et j'en aurai jamais. Je sais pas à quoi ça me servirait de toute façon. Kanra-chan a disparu quand Papa m'a tout expliqué. Elle me mentait. Il y a aucun moyen de réparer maman, aucun moyen que papa m'aime. Je suis coupable pour toujours. Pour toujours, mais plus rien est grave, plus rien. Si j'espère plus, je serai plus déçu, non? Alors j'espère plus. C'est la seule façon d'accepter que je mérite de souffrir. Je mérite de souffrir, je mérite que papa me déteste.

Je suis pas triste, je suis pas heureux, je suis plus rien.

Mes professeurs me détestent, mes « amis » parlent dans mon dos, mais je m'en fous. On me vole mes souliers, on écrit des insultes sur mon pupitre, on me lance des papiers pendant les cours et c'est moi que les professeurs chicanent, mais je m'en fous. Je souris, je souris toujours, j'ai pas le droit de pleurer de toute façon. Je souris et on me déteste. Tout le monde dit qu'il faut sourire pour que les autres soient gentils; il faut croire que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Aujourd'hui j'ai dix ans et mon papa me donnera pas de cadeaux. Je suis coupable, on donne pas de cadeaux aux coupables, on les punit. Papa va me punir, ce soir, il va me punir d'être né. Il va me frapper comme il le fait souvent. Il va me faire mal, mais je mérite cette douleur. Il va me sourire et me frapper, mais c'est pas grave, je l'aime malgré tout, je l'aime même s'il m'aime pas.

Je l'entends rentrer. Je me lève de mon lit, vais l'accueillir. Aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'il va me dire quelque chose. C'est ce que je me dis chaque jour. Je le vois entrer et vais vers lui. Comme d'habitude, il me porte aucune attention. Il enlève ses souliers, entre. Je me tasse du chemin et le laisse aller dans son bureau. Moi je dois préparer le repas, si je le fais pas je mange pas. J'entre dans la cuisine et prépare un curry. J'aime toujours pas ça, mais c'est le repas que papa aime le plus, peut-être qu'il va être plus gentil si je lui fais ça. C'est surement inutile, mais je perds rien à essayer. Je veux plus espérer, mais je peux quand même essayer d'avoir le moins de mal possible.

Quand tout est prêt, je vais cogner à la porte du bureau et avertis Papa. Il s'en vient et s'assoit à table sans dire un mot. Il mange sans me regarder, mais c'est pas grave, au moins il me fait pas mal. Je mange moi aussi, mais comme j'aime pas, j'en mange juste la moitié. Quand il a fini, je ramasse les assiettes et m'apprête à faire la vaisselle, mais papa me prend par le bras et me tire vers lui. Il va me battre, finalement, je le savais. Il peut pas oublier cette date, après tout c'est la journée où maman est morte.

Il m'amène vers sa chambre. Je comprends pas ce qu'il fait, s'il veut me battre, pas besoin d'aller aussi loin, non? Je me laisse faire sans protester. Quand je proteste, il me fait plus mal, alors je dis rien. On entre dans sa chambre et il me fait tomber sur le lit. Je comprends rien, c'est pas comme d'habitude, papa me fait plus peur que normalement. Il monte sur le lit et je reculer. Je comprends pas, mais quelque chose est différent.

Il m'arrête en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me couche et monte sur moi. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Je comprends pas son regard, j'ai jamais vu ces yeux-là. Je veux crier, mais aucun son sort de ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai trop peur pour le regarder, mais je sens quelque chose sur ma bouche.

- Izaya, ouvre la bouche...

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et quelque chose de bizarre entre dans ma bouche. Pourquoi il fait ça? Les baisers, c'est pas les amoureux qui font ça? Papa m'embrasse, ça veut dire qu'il m'aime? Je sais pas, mais j'ai peur, je le reconnais pas. Il se sépare de moi et je rouvre les yeux. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle pendant qu'il m'enlève mon chandail. J'ai les joues qui brulent, les yeux pleins d'eau, mais je peux pas pleurer, sinon il va me faire plus mal. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais je peux rien dire. Je ferme les yeux, je veux plus rien voir. J'ai pas mal, en fait j'ai pas mal du tout, mais je suis sûr qu'il devrait pas faire ça.

- Tu vas être un bon garçon, Izaya, n'est-ce pas? Tu vas faire tout ce que ton papa demande, gentiment...

Je hoche la tête avec force. J'ai pas le droit de dire non, j'ai pas le droit. Papa enlève sa chemise et défait sa braguette. C'est vraiment un adulte, son truc est pas mal plus gros que le mien et il est levé, je sais pas pourquoi. Il me prend par les cheveux et m'approche de son entrejambe. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut que je fasse avant qu'il m'ordonne :

- Ouvre la bouche!

J'ouvre la bouche et il me l'enfonce sans prévenir. Je passe proche de m'étouffer, mais j'essaie de respirer par le nez. Les larmes coulent sans que je le veuille, je peux pas les réprimer. Papa fait bouger ma tête de l'arrière vers l'avant et j'essaie au mieux de respirer. Ça goute mauvais, j'ai le cœur qui lève, j'ai envie de vomir, mais je peux pas. Je comprends rien, papa fait des bruits bizarres et je sais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi il me frappe pas comme d'habitude? Pourquoi il essaie de m'étouffer? Il veut me tuer?

Un liquide bizarre s'enfonce dans ma gorge. C'est visqueux et ça goute salé. Papa me laisse enfin respirer. J'avale l'air à pleine bouche et j'essaie d'essuyer mes larmes. Il faut pas que je pleure, il faut pas, mais j'y peux rien, les larmes coulent encore, j'ai un gout mauvais dans la bouche et je comprends rien, je comprends rien, il faut que je comprenne, je dois comprendre!

- Izaya, tu as tué ta mère. C'est la moindre des choses que tu prennes sa place, tu crois pas?

Je hoche la tête. Papa a raison, j'ai tué maman, j'ai tué maman et je dois vivre à sa place, mais papa il faisait ça à maman? Pourquoi? Ça fait mal, ça goute méchant, alors pourquoi il le faisait à maman s'il l'aimait? Ça me fait mal parce que je suis coupable? Si j'étais pas coupable, ça serait bien?

Papa m'enlève tous mes vêtements. Alors c'est pas fini? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire d'autres? Quoi d'autre qui m'attends? Est-ce que ça va faire mal, plus mal qu'avant? Je veux plus avoir mal! Je suis coupable, je sais, mais je veux plus avoir aussi mal, je veux plus, je veux plus...

- Izaya, mets-toi sur le ventre!

Je fais comme il dit et il prend mes hanches avec force. Je ferme les yeux. Je sais pas ce qu'il va faire, mais je veux que ça finisse, je crois pas qu'il devrait faire ça et ça fait mal, je me sens bizarre, j'ai les joues qui brulent, mes larmes coulent encore et j'essaie de les retenir, mais rien à faire, rien. J'ai peur, j'ai mal, mais je peux rien dire, j'ai pas le droit, j'ai pas le droit, j'ai pas le droit, j'ai pas le...

Un cri épouvantable sort de ma bouche. Je l'entends, mais comme s'il était lointain. On dirait que je suis plus moi, je sens comme un feu brulant à l'intérieur de moi, ça brule et ça fait mal, tellement qu'on dirait que je vais mourir, oui au fond je suis mort, c'est bien ça, je meure, mais j'ai quand même affreusement mal, tellement que je sais même plus si j'ai vraiment mal, je sens un mouvement, peut-être, ça bouge et ça fait mal, peut-être, peut-être, mais je comprends rien, j'ai mal, mais c'est un drôle de mal, j'ai mal, mais je me sens bizarre, je sais pas c'est quoi, mais je suis certain que c'est pas normal, c'est pas normal que papa me fasse ça, c'est pas normal que je gémisse comme ça, c'est pas normal que ça fasse aussi mal, papa pouvait pas faire ça à maman, ça fait trop mal, alors c'est vraiment moi le problème, au fond il me punit, mais c'est ça, papa me punit encore, encore, j'ai mal parce qu'il me déteste, s'il m'aimait j'aurais pas mal, papa me déteste et ça fait encore plus mal, j'ai mal au cœur, j'ai mal à la tête à force de pleurer, j'ai encore un mauvais gout dans la bouche, encore, je crie et je hurle et je pleurs et je gémis et je sais plus je sais plus je sais plus je...

- A-Airi...

Le mouvement s'arrête enfin. Le truc se retire de moi et je retombe sur le matelas. J'ai mal, je me sens sale, je voudrais prendre une douche, mais j'arrive même pas à me lever. Papa me retourne sur le dos et me regarde.

- Izaya, tu ressembles trop à ta mère. C'est ça, ton péché, tu lui as volé sa vie, son visage, son bonheur et son malheur. Tu lui as tout volé! Alors, Izaya, laisse-moi te faire la même chose qu'à elle! Tu as pris sa vie, tu dois la prendre en entier. À partir de maintenant, appelle-moi « Ukyo », comme elle. À partir de maintenant, laisse-moi te posséder, comme elle. Laisse-moi t'appeler « Airi ».

Je hoche encore la tête et, avec un hoquet, je lui réponds :

- O-oui, U-Ukyo...

- Bien, tu es un gentil garçon.

Pa—, non, Ukyo retombe sur moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il se tourne sur le côté sans me relâcher et ferme les yeux. Il est chaud et humide, et j'aime pas sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux. Ses jambes sont autour de moi et je sens son truc contre mon ventre. Je voudrais le repousser, mais j'ose pas. Je ferme les yeux fortement et essaie de m'imaginer ailleurs, mais j'y arrive pas, j'entends son cœur battre et je sens toujours son souffle. Ses bras m'étouffent, il m'étouffe et je voudrais aller me coucher dans mon lit pour dormir, mais il fait déjà dodo, j'en suis sûr, et je veux pas le réveiller, sinon il va peut-être recommencer. J'ai encore mal, je voudrais me laver, je voudrais me brosser les dents parce que j'ai la bouche pâteuse, mais je suis pris ici.

Je tremble même si j'ai pas froid, c'est pas normal. Rien est normal. Plus rien du tout. Je m'étais dit que j'espèrerais plus pour plus souffrir, mais ça marche pas. J'ai encore plus mal qu'avant.


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà le prochain chapitre! Je fais apparaitre un autre personnage de Durarara!, vous pourrez me dire si vous le trouvez IC ou pas (moi je pense qu'il est un peu OOC, mais j'ai besoin de le faire comme ça pour l'histoire)._

_Sinon, mauvaise nouvelle: je ne publierai rien avant la fin de ma session (mi ou fin décembre). Pourquoi? Parce que les seuls moments où je compte écrire, ça va être pour écrire mes travaux... Alors, désolé, mais pas de chapitre vendredi prochain!_

_Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Shizuo<strong>

Cela va faire à peu près une heure que je suis ici, je crois. Mais ça pourrait n'être qu'une demi-heure ou au contraire quelques heures, je n'en sais rien. Comment pourrais-je le savoir, je n'ai pas de montre! Pour la millième fois surement, j'étire ma jambe, mais rien à faire, la clé est beaucoup trop loin pour moi. Je frissonne involontairement et réalise par le fait même qu'il fait fichtrement froid. Je suis quand même sur le toit d'un immeuble assez haut et le vent souffle fort. Mes dents claquent et j'ai la chair de poule. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? Est-ce que je vais tomber malade, voire mourir? Après tout, personne sauf l'asticot ne sait que je suis ici, et il serait bien foutu de me laisser crever sans autre forme de procès!

Je tire sur mes menottes encore une fois. Le sang coule sur mes paumes, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne veux pas non plus perdre mes mains! Putain, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute ma vie. C'est clair que je tue l'asticot si je m'en sors, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais!

J'entends un bruit et me tourne vers la porte. Des cheveux noirs, est-ce que ce serait le vermisseau...? La silhouette s'approche et je réalise que c'est plutôt Shinra. Il affiche une mine vraiment surprise et me demande :

- Shizuo-kun, qu'est-ce que...?

Avec un soupir de soulagement, je lui lance :

- Ah, Shinra, tu peux me libérer? L'asticot m'a enchainé et je peux pas m'en sortir. J'ai pas trop compris, mais c'est des menottes bizarres et j'arrive pas à les briser... La clé est juste là.

Sur ce, je lui pointe la clé avec mon pied. Il s'approche, la prend dans ses mains, mais il marque soudainement une pause pour réfléchir à quelque chose. Son silence ne me dit rien qui vaille. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Il ne peut pas être venu par hasard, quand même! Ce serait le puceron qui lui aurait demandé de venir me libérer? Mais pourquoi?

- Shinra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Me dis pas que t'es de mèche avec l'asticot...!

- C'est bien Izaya-kun qui... mais...

Il marque une pause de plus et semble réfléchir intensément. Je répète son nom pour le sortir de sa transe, mais rien à faire, il ne m'entend pas. Peu importe s'il est venu sur ordre de la peste, tout ce que je veux, c'est être libéré! J'ai une bonne tolérance à la souffrance, mais ça fait quand même mal, ces menottes débiles!

- Shinra, tu veux bien me libérer? Tu pourras réfléchir après!

- Ah oui... Désolé!

Il se penche vers moi, mais, juste comme la clé s'approche la serrure, il la ressort et s'éloigne un peu. Il affiche un sourire qui ressemble à celui de l'asticot. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ami avec lui déjà? Merde, je suis entouré de salauds, ce n'est pas croyable!

- Shiiiinra, que je lance avec un air menaçant.

- Shizuo-kun, je te libère à une seule condition.

Putain, mais tout est contre moi ou quoi? Je grogne et concède :

- Bon, d'accord, c'est quoi cette condition?

- Il faut que tu me promettes d'arrêter de faire du mal à Izaya-kun.

Ma mâchoire se défait sous la surprise et mon cerveau peine à enregistrer sa phrase. Moi, arrêter de lui faire du mal? Mais c'est lui qui m'en fait! C'est lui qui m'a enchainé ici, c'est lui qui m'envoie des gangs, c'est lui qui m'a fait avoir un accident avec une voiture, c'est lui qui me coupe sans arrêt! C'est à peine si j'arrive à lui faire quelques blessures de temps en temps! Sans compter que je le déteste, il me déteste, nous voulons tous les deux que l'autre meure, alors pourquoi arrêterais-je?

- Shinra, tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi?

- Shizuo-kun, tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Izaya-kun s'acharnait sur toi?

Pourquoi me pose-t-il une question aussi évidente? La réponse est simple, enfin! C'est pourtant avec une hésitation et sous la forme d'une question que je lui réponds :

- Parce qu'il me déteste...?

- Un indice : tu es le seul qu'il traite comme ça. On dirait que tu t'en rends pas compte, mais Izaya-kun te porte une attention toute particulière. Que toi tu le pourchasses, c'est normal, tu es porté par ton instinct et ta colère, mais tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi il vient te voir et te provoquer consciemment?

- Parce qu'il trouve ça amusant? Tout ce qu'il fait est dans le but de s'amuser, je le sais bien, il aime me faire souffrir. Il est tordu, après tout! Mais je comprends pas le lien avec ta demande, Shinra...

- Tu dois le deviner par toi-même, sinon ça a aucune valeur. De toute façon... je savais bien que c'était impossible de te faire jurer pareille chose. Sans compter qu'Izaya-kun m'en voudrait à mort si tu arrêtais par ma faute. Mais je veux juste te dire une dernière chose : tu es la seule personne qu'Izaya-kun maltraite.

J'en reste bouche bée. Vraiment, je serais la seule personne à faire les frais de sa personnalité tordue? J'avais déduit sans vraiment me le demander qu'il agissait pareil avec tout le monde. Cela me paraissait logique, voire évident. C'est le vermisseau, après tout, c'est normal, non? C'est vrai qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à me harceler, mais je ne me suis jamais demandé si j'étais sa seule victime. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste? En quoi ça me concerne, en fait? Peu importe si je suis sa seule victime, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il prend plaisir à me torturer! Alors pourquoi devrais-je arrêter de lui rendre la pareille?

Shinra me libère finalement de mes liens et je ramène mes mains vers moi. C'est sans y porter d'attention particulière que j'observe mes blessures. Elles restent assez superficielles, étant donné que je n'ai pas forcé plus qu'il faut pour me libérer. Mon pseudoami sort des bandages de ses poches comme par magie et commence à en enrouler un autour de chacun de mes poignets. Pendant qu'il s'exécute, je lui demande :

- Pourquoi t'as des bandages avec toi? Tu savais?

- Ha ha ha, non, Shizuo-kun, j'en ai toujours avec moi, au cas où. Et à cause d'une certaine personne, ils me servent souvent.

J'ignore sa remarque et lui pose plutôt la question qui me brule les lèvres :

- C'est vraiment l'asticot qui t'a envoyé ici?

Il soupire de manière exagérée et me rétorque :

- Shizuo-kun, « l'asticot » a un nom, tu sais?

- J'aime pas le dire, que je murmure, ça me met en colère.

- Je sais, mais Izaya-kun est aussi mon ami, j'aimerais que tu lui montres un peu plus de respect, même si je sais que tu le détestes... Et puis, oui, c'est vrai, il m'a envoyé un SMS me disant qu'il avait un truc urgent à me dire. Il m'a donné rendez-vous ici. J'aurais jamais deviné que je t'y trouverais...

Je l'observe sans répondre. À bien y penser, il n'a rien du tout de l'asticot, et je le sais bien. Il parle beaucoup et son sourire ressemble au sien, mais je sais qu'il cache une bonne nature derrière tout cela. D'ailleurs, il est bien le seul à rester mon ami malgré tout ce que je lui fais subir. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle il tient tant à être ami avec mon pire ennemi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il me trahit par la même occasion. Je m'en veux d'être aussi possessif, je sais qu'il ne faut pas empêcher ses amis d'être amis avec d'autres personnes si cela leur chante, mais dans ce cas-ci, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il prend le parti du vermisseau plutôt que le mien.

- Shinra, pourquoi tu restes ami avec l'ast – euh, je veux dire, I-Iza... I-iiii-z-z-z-a... enfin, tu comprends...

Il part à rire et me rétorque :

- T'arrives même pas à dire son prénom? On dirait presque une jeune adolescente parlant de son amour!

Il ne va pas se mettre de la partie lui aussi? Pourquoi tout le monde semble penser que je l'aime? Je le déteste de tout mon être! Je sais bien la différence entre l'amour et la haine, enfin!

- Shiiinra, tu répètes ça et je te jure que je te tue!

Il rit de plus belle et lâche mon deuxième pansement pour se tenir le ventre. Au travers de ses larmes et de ses rires, il me lance :

- Shizuo-kun, t'es tellement pas convaincant!

Je le prends enfin par le cou et je rugis :

- Et là, tu me crois?

- Oui, oui, j'abdique, j'abdique!

Ma main relâche son étreinte et je l'observe se masser le cou. Son visage affiche une douleur que je suis habitué de voir, certes, mais je ressens encore une pointe de culpabilité. J'ai beau me dire que c'est sa faute, qu'il n'avait qu'à ne pas me provoquer, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne s'agit que d'une excuse. J'utilise quand même la force, et ce, contre mon seul ami!

- Mais, Shizuo-kun, sincèrement, je pense pas qu'Izaya-kun te déteste...

- Enfin, c'est évident! Sinon, pourquoi il me causerait autant de soucis?

- T'es vraiment pas possible! Pour attirer ton attention, peut-être?

Pourquoi voudrait-il attirer mon attention? À quoi ça l'avancerait? Je lance un regard interrogatif à mon collègue et il soupire à nouveau. Sans un mot, il finit de placer le pansement sur mon poignet. Lorsque c'est chose faite, je fixe mes mains un moment. Je l'entends se relever légèrement et s'assoir à mes côtés.

- Izaya-kun m'en voudrait vraiment si je te le disais, mais j'en peux plus de te le cacher. Il est pas comme tu le crois, Shizuo-kun. Quand je l'ai rencontré au début du collège, il était complètement dans son monde. Il parlait pas à qui que ce soit, on aurait dit que rien existait autour de lui. Je l'ai approché parce que j'ai senti qu'il était malheureux. Puis, il s'est passé... quelque chose... et il s'est un peu ouvert, jusqu'à devenir celui que tu connais.

Mon regard se pose sur l'apprenti médecin et je vois qu'il joue avec ses mains. Une pointe de culpabilité est visible sur son visage, mais une énorme tristesse est aussi présente. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Tant de choses me sont arrivées, aujourd'hui, je n'arrive plus à bien suivre. On dirait que depuis tout ce temps, celui que j'appelais « asticot » était en fait une autre personne. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'avais raison de le détester dès le premier regard. Tout est tellement contradictoire en moi, cela m'énerve!

- Mais tu sais quoi? Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, il a changé du tout au tout. Je m'en suis pas rendu compte au départ, mais il est devenu plus ouvert, plus sociable, et en même temps, infiniment plus malheureux. Et tu sais pourquoi? Tu comprends pourquoi?

- Comment je pourrais le savoir, que je murmure tellement bas que je doute qu'il m'entende.

Shinra se relève, secoue la tête, l'air de dire « je le savais », et marche en direction de l'escalier. Je le regarde s'en aller sans rien dire : je suis encore trop secoué pour réagir. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Je me creuse la tête, mais ses mots perdent de plus en plus de sens. Le vermisseau ne me détesterait pas? Mais alors, pourquoi agit-il de cette façon avec moi? J'ai toujours supposé que ma haine était réciproque, mais à bien y penser, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi... Et s'il ne me déteste pas, que ressent-il pour moi?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer aux derniers évènements. J'ai cru que le baiser qu'il m'avait fait n'était qu'une simple technique d'évasion, mais signifie-t-il plus que cela? Quand je l'ai touché plus tôt, pourquoi a-t-il pris peur? Enfin, ce qu'il m'a raconté le concernait-il directement ou était-ce simplement pour me jouer des tours? Jusqu'à quel point puis-je croire en ce qu'il dit, et ce que dit Shinra? Après tout, ce dernier pourrait bien me mentir, même si je crois que ce n'est pas son genre. Comment en être certain? Tout me semble obscur, je ne sais plus que croire, qui croire...

C'est décidé, la prochaine fois que je vois le puceron, je lui demande des éclaircissements. Cela me frustre trop de ne pas savoir alors que tout le monde semble comprendre facilement.


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolé pour l'attente, je suis maintenant de retour! (je ne garantis pas un chapitre par semaine comme au début, mais au moins je devrais être régulière)_

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il me semblait nécessaire de faire une petite pause pour expliquer certains trucs. L'histoire va plus avancer dans le prochain chapitre d'Izaya, normalement. Il est encore au primaire dans ce chapitre-ci, mais il l'a presque terminé, et dans le prochain, il va entamer le collège (je voulais le préciser parce que je ne le fais pas dans le chapitre lui-même)._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Izaya<strong>

Je comprends toujours pas.

Je suis allé à la bibliothèque. J'ai emprunté toutes sortes de livres, mais les mots qui y étaient sonnaient complètement étrangers à moi-même – syndrome de Stockholm, dépendance affective, victime? Je veux comprendre, mais j'ai pas l'impression de plus comprendre depuis que je lis là-dessus. Je me reconnais dans aucune description que j'ai lue.

Sa grande silhouette au-dessus de moi, ses mots accusateurs, ma culpabilité, toujours, en arrière-plan, la douleur quand il s'enfonce en moi, la honte d'être sous lui, complètement soumis, la honte de mes propres réactions que je contrôle jamais, le dégout de lui, de moi-même et de toute cette situation, la peur de lui déplaire, la peur qu'il me fasse encore du mal, la peur qu'il me haïsse au point de vouloir me faire souffrir autant – au fond il m'aime j'en suis sûr il sait juste pas comment le dire il m'aime non il me déteste il m'aime non il me –, le sang qui coule entre mes jambes, ses yeux, ses yeux qui me dévorent complètement et entièrement, qui m'avalent tout cru, ses mains beaucoup trop chaudes qui me font mal à force de me toucher, la sensation étrange que je sens parfois au-travers de la douleur insupportable, mes larmes qui coulent, ma voix qui me paraît extérieure à moi-même, le nom qu'il prononce et qui sonne comme un coup de couteau dans mon cœur – il m'aime pas c'est pas moi qu'il aime mais Airi celle que j'ai tué il –, l'amour que je lui voue malgré tout, mon amour pour lui que je peux pas taire – pourquoi mais pourquoi il m'aime pas qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de –, les nuits passés à me terrer dans mon lit, dans l'attente d'autres choses peut-être, cette attente qui tourne à vide parce que j'attends rien du tout, la terreur résignée que je vis à longueur de journée, cette douleur qui s'apaise pas, jamais, que je vis constamment, et cette envie de tout foutre en l'air et de mourir – pourquoi pas – cette envie de tout détruire, de le tuer et de le ressusciter par la suite parce que je l'aime quand même – je l'aime malgré tout je l'aime tellement je comprends pas comment il peut me détester autant pourtant moi je –, cette envie de me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, d'un cauchemar, et de trouver un père aimant, gentil, qui m'enlace sans rien enfoncer en moi, qui me touche sans arrière-pensées, qui me regarde avec tendresse et pas avec ce je sais pas quoi qui me fait peur, mais surtout, surtout, cette incompréhension, mon incapacité à comprendre pourquoi.

Je lis rien de tout ça dans ces livres. On dit qu'à force d'habitudes, l'être humain en vient à avoir besoin d'une certaine violence pour vivre. On dit qu'on ne déteste pas toujours quelqu'un qui nous fait souffrir. On dit que les victimes qui savent pas qu'elles sont des victimes vont jamais demander du secours. Je suis coupable, donc je suis pas une victime, donc j'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. On dit que c'est la mauvaise réaction à avoir, que personne devrait faire ça, qu'il faut demander du secours quand on en a besoin. Mais si je le fais, Ukyo va souffrir, et je veux pas. Il peut encore changer. Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il peut changer. On dit que les victimes s'imaginent qu'en compatissant, elles pourront peut-être changer le caractère de leur tortionnaire. Si je suis gentil, peut-être qu'il va changer? On dit que ça sert à rien dans la vraie vie, et que ça a aucune conséquence d'espérer de la sorte. On dit que les victimes s'inventent une nouvelle réalité pour pas avoir à tolérer celle qu'elles vivent réellement.

On dit qu'une personne au courant du syndrome y est immunisée. Quand on sait c'est quoi, ça a moins de chance de fonctionner. Pourtant, je sais c'est quoi. J'ai lu là-dessus. Et rien a changé. Ça fonctionne encore. Non, ça fonctionne encore pas, je veux dire. Ça fonctionne toujours pas. En tout cas, si ça fonctionnait réellement, ça fonctionnerait plus et je serais guéri, mais rien a changé, donc ça fonctionnait pas.

Tout ça, ça veut rien dire. Personne peut comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent? Ils l'ont pas vécu, eux! Ils savent pas c'est quoi! Ils savent pas, c'est à moi de comprendre, par moi-même, c'est à moi de trouver la solution.

À l'école, j'ai encore les meilleures notes. On a arrêté de m'intimider. On m'ignore. C'est bien comme ça. Je connais le nom de personne dans ma classe, personne connait le mien. De toute façon personne le dit, et je dis jamais le nom de personne. Les noms, ça sert à appeler, si on appelle pas, ils existent pas. J'ai plus de nom. Il est faux, le nom que j'utilise à l'école. Mon prénom a changé, depuis un an, il a changé, mais ça, personne le sait sauf moi et Ukyo.

Des fois j'ai l'impression de pas exister. Je vais dans ma vie comme si j'y étais pas vraiment. J'emprunte la vie d'un autre. Je vis à la place d'Airi, je lui ai pris son identité et son fardeau. Je vis sa vie et je sais plus pourquoi. Il me semble avoir tout oublié, depuis longtemps, on dirait que j'ai oublié l'essentiel, mais quoi? Je vais dans la vie sans émotion, je souris à force de trop pleurer, je pleure à défaut de rire, et je sais même plus je fais quoi pour quoi. Tout est programmé en moi, programmé par Ukyo, mes réactions, ma personnalité, tout est programmé par lui et sa haine.

Il y a des mois maintenant que j'ai pas entendu ma voix. Avant je me parlais à voix haute des fois, quand j'étais seul, pour me rappeler le son de ma voix. Maintenant j'ose plus. On dirait qu'il est partout, à me surveiller. J'utilise plus ma voix, j'ai aucune idée de comment elle sonne, ni si je suis encore capable de la produire. J'existe plus, j'ai plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Ukyo m'ordonne parfois de faire des bruits, mais j'y arrive pas, et il me fait encore plus mal. Lui il respire fort, trop fort, et il me dit pleins d'insultes que je comprends pas toujours, mais je sais que ce sont des insultes au ton qu'il utilise.

J'ai perdu le moyen de communiquer, mais c'est pas grave. J'ai jamais su communiquer. Je comprends pas les autres, je comprends pas comment agir avec les autres. Pourquoi ils rient? Pourquoi ils pleurent? De quoi ils parlent? Je sais pas, j'ai jamais compris.

Le monde fonctionne pas. Tout est contradictoire. Les gens sourient par devoir, mais aucun d'eux sourit vraiment. Les gens plaignent les autres, mais sans vraiment les plaindre. Pauvre lui, qu'ils disent d'un ton de voix anodin, avant de parler de la dernière émission à la télévision. Le monde est hypocrite. Personne voit la souffrance des autres. Personne s'en soucie. Je voudrais me confier, personne m'écouterait. Les professeurs diraient que je mens; mes « amis » diraient que je fais mon intéressant; la police dirait qu'ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter. Personne serait prêt à m'écouter. Personne se soucie de moi, mais je m'y suis fait, depuis le temps.

Moi je souris par devoir, toujours, c'est un fardeau que je porte. Je dois sourire. J'ai jamais souri par bonheur. De toute façon je sais pas c'est quoi le bonheur. Pour moi le bonheur c'est ce qu'on voit à la télévision, dans ces émissions pour enfants où tout va bien. Pour moi le bonheur ça existe pas, c'est pas vrai. J'y ai pas droit, depuis ma naissance j'ai droit qu'à la souffrance. Je m'y suis fait, peut-être, mais en même temps non, on s'habitue pas à ça, ça fait trop mal pour qu'on s'y habitue.

Tout est contradictoire. J'aime Ukyo et je le déteste plus que tout au monde. J'en ai peur et pourtant je veux pas qu'il parte. Je souhaiterais qu'il meure, mais je me suiciderais si c'était le cas. Je voudrais qu'il change, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je sais qu'il m'aime pas, et pourtant, tout au fond de moi-même, j'espère encore. C'est un espoir stupide, stupide, stupide, c'est un espoir qui m'apporte rien du tout, une pensée qui me cause plus de tort que de bien. Pourquoi je suis pas capable de me résigner? Comment je peux encore espérer qu'il m'aime après tout ce qu'il m'a fait? Même s'il arrêtait maintenant et qu'il me demandait pardon, ce serait trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit, et pourtant j'espère encore, d'un espoir si stupide qu'il me donne l'envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur. Et j'espère encore, et toujours, et au travers de tout ce qu'il me fait j'espère voir une marque d'affection, un petit signe, si ténu soit-il, d'amour, un tout petit geste qui pourrait me permettre de croire encore en lui.

Plus que toutes les souffrances qu'il m'impose, plus que toutes les insultes qu'il me lance, c'est mon propre espoir qui me détruit lentement.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Je fais encore monter le suspense (mais je ne fais que ça dans cette histoire)! J'espère que vous aimerez le peu d'informations que je vais vous donner!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Shizuo<strong>

C'est bien beau de décider d'une chose à tête reposée, mais l'appliquer dans le feu de l'action est tout autre. Je suis venu ici dans l'intention de parler avec l'asticot, mais j'aurais dû savoir que cela s'avèrerait difficile. Depuis quand sommes-nous capables de discuter? Même en admettant que j'aie la bonne volonté de le faire – volonté qui pourrait s'effondrer à tous moments, je le sais bien –, le vermisseau est une tout autre histoire. Il prend plaisir à me fâcher : pourquoi cela changerait-il soudainement? Il faudrait encore que lui veuille dialoguer pour que la chose soit possible. Or, il aime trop monologuer pour me laisser la parole.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Enfin, relativement bien. C'est-à-dire relativement mal, tout compte fait. En effet, lorsque je suis entré, la classe au grand complet a arrêté ses activités et s'est tournée vers moi. Le silence s'est fait alors que, embarrassé par la situation, j'ai demandé à une fille près de moi si Orihara Izaya était présent. J'aurais pu jurer que la classe au complet venait de voir un extraterrestre : pour ma part, je me suis contenté de rougir légèrement d'embarras et de colère. Je savais bien que ma requête pouvait sembler improbable – impossible, diraient certains –, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. C'était complètement démesuré. Ce qui m'a fait sortir de mes gonds et qui m'a empêché d'entamer une quelconque conversation avec mon pire ennemi, c'est justement la remarque qu'il m'a lancé et qui a jeté un froid glacial sur toute la classe :

- Shizu-chan, je t'ai manqué? Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi~

J'ai serré les poings et me suis forcé à ne pas réagir trop fortement. Calme-toi, calme-toi, me suis-je répété tout en avançant vers lui. Il affichait son sourire souverain et sa main était près de la poche qui contenait son couteau. Sans lui demander son avis, j'ai pris son poignet et lui ai ordonné :

- Tu ferais mieux de me suivre, j'ai à te parler!

Je l'ai alors tiré jusqu'en dehors de la classe sans me préoccuper des expressions interloquées de ses collègues. Il n'a pas résisté le moins du monde et s'est contenté de se plaindre :

- Shizu-chan, quelle brute! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la douceur, n'est-ce pas? C'est vrai que pour un monstre de ton espèce, cette façon de faire est probablement normale. Il n'empêche que tu devrais te civiliser un peu plus, Shizu-chan, si tu comptes vivre en société. Au fait, tu as aimé mon dernier cadeau?

Je me suis arrêté à cette phrase et lui ai lancé un regard meurtrier. J'ai alors repris mon chemin tandis qu'il continuait à déblatérer :

- Ha ha ha, je savais que tu aimerais! Étais-tu désespéré? Pensais-tu que tu allais mourir? As-tu eu _peur_? Ah, j'aurais aimé être présent pour voir le visage que tu as dû faire~

Nous avons enfin atteint le toit de l'école – malgré mon vertige, j'ai choisi ce lieu pour son intimité. Je ne voulais pas de témoins de notre _discussion_. J'ai relâché le poignet de mon ennemi qui l'a ramené vers lui et l'a frotté pour alléger la douleur. Nous voici donc ici, relativement silencieux, à nous scruter. De mon côté, je cherche les mots à dire. De quoi voulais-je parler, exactement? Je décide de commencer par le plus facile :

- L'asticot, pourquoi t'as demandé à Shinra de me libérer?

- Shizu-chan, si tu mourais aussi bêtement, ce ne serait pas drôle! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : as-tu eu peur de mourir?

Je secoue la tête. Calme, calme. Je peux y arriver. J'ai simplement besoin de rester calme. J'ignore donc une fois de plus ses interrogations et lui demande :

- Shinra m'a dit que... enfin, tu... Rah! L'asticot, explique-moi tout clairement : tu me détestes, oui ou non?

Il me regarde avec surprise avant d'afficher son sourire et de partir à rire. Il se tord littéralement de rire et je reste interdit un moment. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange? Pourtant il me semble que la phrase que j'ai énoncée n'était pas si bizarre...

- Shizu-chan, d'où te vient cette idée? Évidemment que je te déteste!

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu...?

- Tu me fais rire, c'est tout! Ne cherche pas plus loin!

- Et... et ce baiser...? Je sais que c'était surement juste pour t'enfuir, mais... tu... tu peux em-embrasser quelqu'un que tu détestes?

Je rougis légèrement et cache mon visage dans ma main pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Mon ton de voix est allé en descendant et le ton que le puceron prend pour me répondre est moqueur :

- Shizu-chan, je ne savais pas que tu étais un tel romantique! Malgré ta violence, tu caches un côté sentimental~ Ah, ne me dis pas que... c'était ton premier baiser?

Je sursaute et tente de le réfuter, mais à ma grande horreur, je réalise moi-même que je ne suis pas du tout convaincant :

- N-non, en-enfin, o-où t-tu vas ch-chercher ça?

Il rit de plus belle pendant que je sens la colère m'envahir. Je m'approche et le prends par l'encolure, dans le but de lui donner la claque du siècle. Il se contente de me regarder avec des yeux mornes. Pendant une seconde, je suis obnubilé par la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils avaient un drôle de reflet rougeâtre, ce qui lui donne un air énigmatique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer que cette couleur lui va vraiment bien.

J'ai soudain un flash du baiser que nous avons échangé et c'est sous cette impulsion que je laisse ma main retomber sans le toucher et ferme les yeux. De mon plein gré, sans y être forcé outre mesure, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon conscient, comme d'habitude, se contente d'observer alors que mon inconscient fait ce qu'il veut de mon corps. Ainsi, je me retrouve à relâcher sa chemise et à l'entourer de mes bras, et ce, sans y pouvoir quoi que ce soit. Je le rapproche de moi et tente tant bien que mal de faufiler ma langue dans sa bouche.

Toutefois, je le réalise bien, le vermisseau ne semble pas consentant. Lorsque je réussis enfin à pénétrer sa bouche de ma langue, il la mord et tente de me repousser avec ses bras. Il me donne plusieurs coups, dont un dans le ventre, ce qui me fait finalement lâcher prise. Il en profite pour s'éloigner à quelques mètres de moi. Je reste abasourdi un moment par ma propre action et par sa réaction. Pour l'heure, j'évite de penser à mes propres motivations et me concentre sur les siennes :

- Izaya, pourquoi? C'est ça que tu voulais, non?

- M'appelle pas comme ça, qu'il me murmure doucement. T'as pas le droit, non, t'as pas le droit, pas le droit, pas le droit, pas le droit...

Il continue à murmurer de la sorte tout en reculant jusqu'à la barrière. Il semble complètement ailleurs, on dirait qu'il parle à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mais qui? Ses yeux sont remplis d'angoisse. Il a _peur_! Je fais un mouvement vers lui, ce qui le fait sortir de sa rêverie. Son regard rencontre le mien et toute l'angoisse qui y était présente s'évapore d'un seul coup, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire qui me donne froid dans le dos. Il me lance alors, sur un ton presque anodin, la réplique que je n'oublierai probablement jamais de toute ma vie :

- Shizu-chan, ma première fois, j'avais dix ans. C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire, le seul que je n'aie jamais reçu de mon père. Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là, loin de là. On m'a fait des choses que tu ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer. Et toi, tu me parles d'un simple baiser comme si c'était la fin du monde? Il y a longtemps que je ne me formalise plus d'une chose aussi anodine.

Je le fixe sans y croire. Ma parole, c'est qu'il a l'air sérieux! Quoi faire, quoi dire? Mon dieu mon dieu, comment je réagis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Lui qui me sourit, il _sourit,_ mais son sourire parait affreusement faux. Il ne me joue pas des tours, il ne me ment pas, il est abominablement sérieux!

Dans le vent frais qui entremêle ses cheveux, il commence à rire doucement, et je reste médusé devant ce spectacle. Il rit comme s'il venait de se rappeler un tendre souvenir. C'est un doux rire qui s'échappe de sa bouche, et pourtant il sonne encore plus faux que tous les rires qu'il n'a jamais produit. Peu à peu, il prend de l'ampleur et je le regarde rire à s'en éclater les poumons. Il rit et rit et rit tant que des larmes baignent ses joues. Pourtant il continue et continue et au travers de ses rires je me demande s'il a finalement perdu la raison – ou s'il ne l'a jamais eue. Toujours sans réagir, je le fixe et le fixe alors qu'il se tord en deux, qu'il rit jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, qu'il s'esclaffe d'une blague qu'il est le seul à cerner.

Enfin, il s'arrête d'un seul coup. Tout en essuyant son visage, il reprend son sérieux si rapidement que je me demande si c'est seulement possible de changer d'émotion en si peu de temps. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, me fait de nouveau son vieux sourire, celui que je déteste, celui rempli d'une cruauté sans bornes et d'une curiosité morbide. Il me lance enfin, sur ce ton mi anodin mi-sérieux qui le caractérise :

- Shizu-chan, je savais bien qu'au fond tu m'aimais~

Puis, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il sort son couteau, me coupe le torse et me murmure à l'oreille, d'un air menaçant cette fois :

- Mais moi je te déteste, et je te conseille fortement de faire de même avec moi.

Il profite ainsi de ma surprise pour s'en aller et me laisser seul. Trop abasourdi pour mieux réagir, je me laisse glisser au sol. Je fixe le vide devant moi sans pouvoir réfléchir à autre chose que son rire que j'entends encore dans ma tête.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci pour les bons commentaires!_

_Alors, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire. Premièrement, je rappelle que c'est un UA, et ici ça le devient un peu plus, vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Je sais qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, vous risquez d'avoir tout pleins de questions en tête, mais sachez que les réponses vont venir en temps et lieux. C'est bien le but que vous vous interrogiez de la sorte._

_Deuxièmement, j'ai perdu mon correcteur automatique, alors il se pourrait très bien qu'il y ait quelques fautes d'accord ou de grammaire. Je fais mon possible, mais si vous remarquez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les dire._

_Troisièmement, j'avais dit qu'Izaya allait commencer son collège dans ce chapitre, mais dès la première phrase, vous allez vous rendre compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Pour des raisons spécifiques, mais que je vais taire, j'ai préféré passer la première année et sauter directement à la deuxième. Je voulais le signaler pour que vous ne soyez pas totalement perdus._

_Quatrièmement, comme je suis québécoise et que je me perds facilement dans le système scolaire français (qui pour moi n'a aucun sens, pourquoi diminuer le chiffre des années alors que l'âge monte?), j'ai préféré utiliser le système japonais qui, à mon oeil de pauvre québécoise habituée aux chiffres montants, est plus facile à assimiler. Alors, la première année de collège, je l'appelle la première année, la deuxième année, je l'appelle la deuxième, et la troisième, je l'appelle la troisième (autrement dit, quelqu'un en première année est plus jeune que quelqu'un en deuxième année). Pareille pour le lycée, je reprends à un et monte jusqu'à trois. D'habitude, j'essaie de faire avec le système français, mais dans ce cas-ci, il va y avoir plusieurs complications, et comme je voulais être certaine de ne pas me tromper dans les années, j'ai préféré y aller au plus simple pour moi (d'autant plus que c'est si simple de me perdre avec des chiffres, malheureusement). J'aurais pu prendre le système québécois, mais de un, personne, sauf quelques rares compatriotes, n'aurait compris, et de deux, ça ne fonctionnait pas avec mon histoire (si vous voulez je vous explique en MP, c'est trop long pour que je le fasse ici). Vous pouvez toujours me posez des questions, si vous êtes un peu perdus, je vais tenter de mieux vous expliquer._

_Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Izaya<strong>

Aujourd'hui, c'est ma deuxième année de collège qui commence.

Je déteste les premières journées. Je déteste les suivantes aussi, mais les premières sont toujours pires. Je dois me présenter. Je dois essayer de faire sortir ma voix, celle que j'ai pas entendu depuis tellement longtemps que je me demande si elle a déjà muée ou non. Je devrais normalement dire mon nom – celui qui sert à rien –, mon passetemps préféré – comme si j'en avais un –, ma matière favorite – je déteste l'école de toute façon. Je devrais dire tout ça, mais rien sort, et je finis par me rassoir sans avoir rien dit.

Cette année c'est allé mieux, on me connait. L'année passée, c'était catastrophique. La professeur m'a ordonné de me présenter. J'ai rien dit, j'ai évité de sourire – ça me nuit tout le temps, alors j'évite de le faire en cas de pépins – et je suis resté sans expression. Finalement elle est passé à quelqu'un d'autre et m'a gardé en retenu. À ce moment-là, elle a essayé de me faire parler, mais j'ai rien dit. Comme elle me menaçait d'appeler un psychologue, j'ai écrit sur un papier que j'étais muet. Ça a été ma seule communication de l'année.

Je sais qu'il y a plein de rumeurs sur moi. J'ai beau être muet, je suis pas sourd. Les gens disent toutes sortes de choses sur moi, mais personne est seulement près de la vérité. J'ai souvent le goût de rire d'eux. Ils comprennent rien, et pourtant ils sont certains de tout comprendre. Ils se rendent pas compte que je suis cent fois plus intelligent qu'eux. Non, c'est pas vrai, ils ont aucune intelligence. Zéro fois cent, ça donne quand même zéro.

C'est drôle, j'ai beau avoir les meilleurs notes, tout le monde est convaincu que je suis idiot. Certains disent que je suis autiste. J'ai envie de les féliciter de connaître un concept aussi _compliqué_ pour leur âge, mais malheureusement ils l'utilisent pas de la bonne façon – je leur accorde qu'ils ont tout de même fait un effort. Je suis pas autiste. Je comprends le monde qui m'entoure, et je peux communiquer avec lui. J'ai fait le choix d'arrêter, parce que tout le monde est stupide, mais si je le voulais, je pourrais. Si j'avais quelque chose, mais j'ai rien, c'est le syndrome de Stockholm. Mais ça, ils peuvent pas le savoir, évidemment.

Ils savent rien, et moi j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de comprendre. Au fond, il m'aime, j'en suis certain. Ukyo m'aime, c'est juste qu'il sait pas comment l'exprimer. La mort de ma mère l'a perturbé, et ça a tout changé en lui. Il est devenu violent, et c'est rendu qu'il boit à chaque jour. Je sais pas ce qu'il fait de ses journées, il rentre toujours tard, et des fois il rentre pas du tout. Mais j'en suis certain, s'il me bat et s'il me viole, c'est parce qu'il m'aime. J'en suis sûr maintenant, tout est clair.

Moi je suis différent. Je souffre pas du syndrome. Je suis pas dans le déni, j'essaie pas de m'inventer une nouvelle réalité, c'est pas ça. Je suis pas fou, j'ai toute ma tête, et je comprends très bien ce qui se passe. Me frapper, ça lui permet de se défouler. Je peux l'endurer, si c'est pour lui permettre de se sentir mieux. De toute façon, je le mérite bien. Il me fait une faveur en me laissant en vie. Il devrait me tuer, mais il me laisse vivant et me permet de manger. C'est déjà beaucoup. Au contraire, je devrais lui être reconnaissant de faire tout ça pour moi alors que je le mérite pas.

Mais ça, personne pourrait le comprendre. Je sais qu'ils interprèteraient à leur façon tout ce que je pourrais dire. Non, en fait, ils me laisseraient même pas expliquer. Ils déduiraient tout de suite que je suis la victime et viendraient me «sauver» contre mon gré, et ce, pour mon propre confort? Car oui, en plus de m'imposer leur propre volonté, ils voudraient je les remercie! Que je me mette à genoux devant eux et me prosterne devant leur clémence. C'est stupide, ils en savent rien, de mon bonheur! De toute façon, je sais bien que tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que leur quotidien reste ce qu'il est. Ils s'en foutent de moi, ils peuvent juste pas accepter que quelqu'un vive différemment. C'est ça l'humain, une créature stupide qui impose sa propre vision des choses aux autres parce que la différence l'effraie. C'est de l'égoïsme à l'état pur, et c'est encore pire parce que ça passe pour de l'altruisme!

C'est pourquoi je dis plus rien. J'ai plus envie de parler aux autres. Tout ce que je dis est toujours interprété de travers. Les humains sont stupides, ils comprennent jamais rien à rien.

- Dis, est-ce que je peux m'assoir ici?

Je lève le regard; je pensais que personne sauf moi venait sur le toit pendant la pause déjeuner. On dirait bien que c'est pas le cas. Je fixe l'intrus : il a des cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons cachés derrière des lunettes, et un sourire jovial. D'emblée, je dirais qu'il doit être un peu trop énergique, trop bavard et trop inconscient du monde autour de lui pour mon propre bien.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il s'installe beaucoup trop proche de moi – je tiens à mon espace vital – et sort un bento. Il l'ouvre devant moi avec emphase, comme s'il cherchait à s'en vanter. Il m'explique alors, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme :

- C'est ma colocataire, Celty, qui me l'a préparé avec amour! Tu veux gouter? Ah, mais non, désolé, je peux pas partager un repas si rempli d'amour!

Ça y est, il se parle à lui-même. Il peut pas juste s'en aller? Il voit bien que je veux rien savoir de lui, non? Pourquoi il comprend pas? Pourquoi il s'en va pas, comme les autres? Il sait pas qui je suis, ou quoi?

- Mais oui, je t'ai pas demandé comment tu t'appelles! Moi c'est Kishitani Shinra, première année, je viens juste d'entrer au collège et j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre! Tu peux m'appeler Shinra!

Je lui lance le regard le plus rageur que je peux faire, dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne le message, mais il se contente de sourire et d'ajouter :

- Et ton nom c'est...?

Je détourne le regard et fait comme s'il était pas là. Je dois surtout pas rentrer dans son jeu.

- Bon, alors, je vais t'appeler Senpai! C'est bien ta deuxième année, non?

Je réponds toujours rien, alors il recommence à avaler son repas. Il continue quand même de parler tout en mangeant, et je tente de l'ignorer, mais c'est impossible.

- Celty, ma colocataire, est un vrai cordon bleu. Pourtant elle me croit pas quand je lui dis qu'elle cuisine bien... Elle fait sa timide. Je le sais, je peux comprendre toutes ses expressions, même si elle n'a pas de tête.

Je sursaute et pose mon regard sur lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? C'est impossible de pas avoir de tête! Il doit avoir perdu la sienne, c'est certain!

- Oups, dit-il d'un air vaguement embarrassé en se grattant le derrière de la tête, j'aurais pas dû dire ça... Oublie ça!

Je secoue la tête et tente à nouveau de l'ignorer. Il va peut-être arrêter si je l'écoute pas, c'est ce que je me dis. Mais j'en doute de plus en plus. Il doit avoir un problème au cerveau, parce qu'il continue comme si de rien n'était :

- En tout cas elle cuisine vraiment bien. C'est un pur délice. Je te jure, tu y croirais pas si je te laissais gouter... mais je peux pas partager, c'est une preuve d'amour envers moi, ce serait la trahir... Je sais! Je vais te la présenter, Senpai, tu vas l'adorer! Ah... mais je peux pas lui présenter un homme, tu comprends, c'est certain que tu tomberais amoureux toi aussi. Et dans ce cas-là, tu aurais le cœur brisé, parce que Celty et moi, on vit un amour éternel!

C'est un véritable moulin à parole! Il s'arrête jamais, ou quoi? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si extraordinaire, sa fameuse Celty? J'ai l'impression qu'il délire complètement... Tiens, en voilà un qui va avoir la réputation d'être débile, comme moi, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes. Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire face à cette éventualité. Étonnamment, il le remarque – il a rien vu avant! – et me dit :

- Enfin, tu fais un sourire! J'avais peur de t'ennuyer, mais si tu souris, c'est que tu aimes ce que je dis, non?

J'ai envie de me donner un claque pour avoir agit aussi stupidement, mais j'arrête plutôt de sourire. Il comprend vraiment tout de travers, ma parole! Ou alors il interprète tout à son avantage... Dans tous les cas, il est complètement à côté de la plaque. Décidément, j'ai aucune idée quoi faire pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Plus j'essaie de m'en débarrasser, plus il m'embête.

- C'est moi ou tu parles pas beaucoup? Tu es timide, c'est ça?

Il croit que je suis timide! Quelle blague stupide! Pourtant, il insiste :

- Je sais que j'impressionne les gens avec mon intelligence, mais tu peux te détendre, je vais pas rire de toi.

Lui, intelligent? C'est à en mourir de rire! Mais comme je sais plus comment rire, je me contente de ramener mes jambes contre moi pour y cacher mon visage. Qu'il se rende compte qu'il me dérange, à la fin!

- Ah, je sais! Tu es muet, c'est ça?

Je bouge pas, mais je pense qu'il croit que j'acquiesce, parce qu'il continue sur sa lancée :

- C'est ça! Tu peux pas parler! T'inquiète, Senpai, je vais faire la conversation pour deux, dans ce cas!

J'en doute pas une seule seconde. Je joue avec mes mains tout en me demandant dans quel foutu bourbier je me suis enfoncé. En tout cas, demain, pas question que je revienne manger ici! Les idiots, moi, j'y suis allergique, et lui, c'est certainement le plus demeuré d'entre tous!


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Maintenant que j'y pense, je vais faire quelques clarifications. Le présent, autrement dit le POV de Shizuo, débute alors qu'ils sont en première année de lycée, autour de six mois après le début des cours, soit durant l'automne (au Japon, l'année commence en avril). Ensuite, comme dans l'animé, Shinra et Shizuo sont amis d'enfance. Ils sont allés dans la même école primaire et se sont retrouvé au lycée, mais ils ne sont pas allés au même collège. Donc, Shinra et Izaya se sont rencontrés au collège, alors que Shizuo fréquentait un autre collège. Ils se sont tous retrouvé au lycée. C'est plus clair, peut-être? Enfin, si quelque chose n'est pas clair, n'hésitez pas à demander des clarifications!_

_Ah oui, aussi, pour un petit moment, je vais publier deux fois semaines (j'ai beaucoup de chapitres d'avance et comme l'histoire s'avère longue, j'aime mieux augmenter le rythme pour la finir un jour). Le prochain chapitre va donc arriver jeudi ou vendredi._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Shizuo<strong>

Je n'ai pas vu le visage de l'asticot depuis deux jours. Il n'est pas venu à l'école ni hier, ni aujourd'hui. Je suis à mon pupitre, en ce moment, et je regarde par la fenêtre, guettant sans en avoir l'air la cour d'école. Je devrais être soulagé de ne pas devoir supporter sa présence, mais j'ai étrangement l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. J'en suis venu à être paranoïaque pour tout ce qui le concerne de près ou de loin.

Depuis notre dernière rencontre, mon cerveau bouillonne d'idées sans queue ni tête. Je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir convenablement. Je ne peux que repenser aux mêmes choses sans tirer de conclusions potables. Ses mots, son expression faciale, son rire, ses sautes d'humeur, son allure de maniaque, ses yeux apeurés, son corps contre le mien, mon envie de le sentir encore contre moi... Je ne comprends rien du tout, pas même ce que je ressens.

Ma haine à son égard ne s'est pas affaiblie, bien au contraire. Pourtant, il me semble que je ne suis pas du genre à embrasser quelqu'un que je déteste... et puis, ne dit-on pas que l'inconscient contient toutes les pulsions refoulées? Cela voudrait dire qu'en fait, au fond de moi, je l'aime? Et que je refoule ce sentiment sous le couvert de la haine? Non, non, non, c'est stupide! Je déteste l'asticot, c'est évident! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je l'aime, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour lui.

Je sais bien que j'évite l'essentiel du problème en ce moment. Je tourne en rond dans ma tête, pour éviter de penser à _ça_. Ce qu'il m'a avoué. Ce que j'ai cru deviner, ce que je devinerais assurément si j'y réfléchissais sérieusement. Je laisse un voile sur la signification de ses mots. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne dois pas savoir, je le sens, ce qu'il cache est beaucoup trop important pour que je veuille le savoir. Je fuis et j'en suis conscient, mais qu'y puis-je? Si jamais je réalisais la vérité, si je laissais le voile tomber... je sens que je ne pourrais plus le détester. Et à ce moment-là, que ressentirais-je pour lui? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore me rattacher à lui, si ce n'est ma haine?

Je ne veux plus réfléchir. Je ferme les yeux sur le spectacle inintéressant de la cour d'école vide de sa présence et soupire lourdement. En plus, comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment tracassé, j'ai rêvé à lui les deux dernières nuits. Normalement, dans mes rêves, j'arrive à le tuer, ou au moins à lui faire du mal. Cette fois-ci, j'ai rêvé que _lui_ me tuait. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, encore ce matin, avec son rire qui résonnait dans ma tête. Il m'est resté l'image de son visage taché de mon propre sang, figé en un sourire sadique. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que j'ai eu aussi peur.

C'est complètement stupide. Depuis quand ai-je peur de l'asticot? Il peut me couper, quand il le veut, et il peut se montrer sadique, mais de là à en avoir peur... Le fait de ne pas le voir nourri encore plus mon imagination. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Où est-il parti? Ces questions restent dans un coin de mon esprit, mais je secoue la tête et tente de les éviter au possible. Il ne faut pas que je m'en soucie, je dois l'oublier!

En lieu et place de ces interrogations, ses mots tournent maintenant en rond dans ma tête, et j'y réfléchis bien malgré moi. _«Shizu-chan, ma première fois, j'avais dix ans.»_ Quelle première fois? Son premier baiser, ou alors... Non! Je ne veux pas y penser... je ne dois pas réfléchir! Shizuo, ressaisis-toi! Je ne devrais pas m'en vanter, mais je suis plutôt bon pour ne pas réfléchir, non? Alors, pourquoi mon cerveau décide-t-il que, cette fois-ci, il doit à tout prix fonctionner à plein régime?

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour les poser encore une fois sur l'entrée du lycée. J'essaie de deviner où il se trouve, ce qu'il fait et avec qui, comment il se porte. Je me rends enfin compte que je ne sais strictement rien sur lui. A-t-il des parents, des amis? Quelle est sa situation familiale? Est-ce que son père a vraiment... Non, non, non, Shizuo, ressaisis-toi, je t'en conjure! Je ne veux pas y penser, je ne dois pas y penser, il ne faut pas, sinon...

J'ai peur. Je suis le pire trouillard que la Terre ait jamais porté. J'ai déjà tout compris, et c'est terriblement horrible, beaucoup trop horrible pour que je veuille regarder la vérité en face. Comment pourrais-je supporter une telle révélation? Faite de cette manière-là? Impliquant de telles choses? Et venant de _lui_?

Izaya... Que fais-tu, Izaya? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me déranger pour la énième fois pendant mon cours? Pourquoi tu n'es pas là, avec ton sourire que je déteste, tes yeux malins et tes répliques à la con? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas m'embêter une fois de plus, me fâcher, encore et encore? Rassure-moi, Izaya, dis-moi que tu blaguais! Dis-moi que tu te jouais de mes sentiments, et reprenons notre routine d'avant! Reviens-moi... Je veux sentir ta présence, te toucher, entendre ta voix moqueuse et tes insultes, je veux... je veux que tu me dises que tout va bien, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, et même si c'est un mensonge, j'y croirai de toutes mes forces, alors reviens-moi comme avant...

La tête entre les mains, j'essaie de ne plus réfléchir. Je ne comprends plus rien, j'ai mal, affreusement. Tout tourne autour de moi. Je n'ai pas mangé, ce matin, hier non plus. L'image de son visage plein de sang me hantait et m'enlevait tout appétit. Izaya... tout revient à lui. Tout revient toujours à lui. Pourquoi est-il le seul à me faire autant d'effet? Comment peut-il déclencher autant d'émotions en moi?

_«Shizu-chan, je savais bien qu'au fond tu m'aimais~ Mais moi je te déteste, et je te conseille fortement de faire de même avec moi.»_ Ces mots... pourquoi me font-ils aussi mal? Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine à la simple évocation de ce que ces phrases impliquent. Il me déteste, et alors? Je l'ai toujours su, non? Je l'ai toujours pensé, alors pourquoi cela me fait-il souffrir? Je devrais au contraire être content qu'on me confirme que ma haine est réciproque!

Mais mon cœur se serre et je ne veux plus songer à la raison de ce mal. Je ne veux plus penser à rien, mon cerveau tourne tout seul et c'est déjà trop éprouvant. Pourtant, justement parce qu'il tourne tout seul, rien ne l'arrête, et j'ai soudain envie de vomir, pour me débarrasser de toutes ces réflexions. J'ai des images, des idées, des embryons d'idées qui se bousculent dans ma tête et plus rien n'a de sens.

Je me lève d'un seul coup. J'ai absolument besoin de bouger, d'agir, de faire quelque chose. Le professeur me regarde avec un drôle d'air. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Personne ne sait comment réagir avec moi, de peur de déclencher ma colère. Sans un mot, je passe entre les rangées et saisis le poignet d'un Shinra qui me regarde avec hébétement. Toujours muet comme une tombe, je le force à se lever et à me suivre jusqu'en dehors de la classe. Il ne dit rien non plus et se laisse faire, trop surpris pour mieux réagir, je présume.

Ce que je fais? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Encore mon stupide inconscient qui me fait faire je ne sais quoi dans je ne sais quel but.

Sans relâcher son poignet, je me dirige vers l'extérieur. J'arrive finalement près d'un arbre et, tout en le relâchant enfin, je me laisse aller à vomir au pied du feuillu. Pour un moment, un court moment, mon cerveau se tait enfin, et je peux vomir tout ce que je n'ai pas mangé sans me préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Pour peu, je dirais que c'est le paradis.

Malheureusement, mon estomac, déjà vide à la base, n'a décidément plus rien à régurgiter, et je m'essuie la bouche sans rien dire. J'ai un goût horrible, la bouche pâteuse, les yeux plein d'eau. Moi qui n'ai jamais pleuré de toute ma vie, je ne vais pas le faire ici et maintenant, devant Shinra, à cause de la personne que je déteste le plus au monde! Je me le refuse!

Je tente de calmer mes émotions en respirant profondément. Je ne sais pas quelle tête tire mon ami, mais il ne pipe pas mot. Je n'ose pas lever la tête pour surprendre son regard. J'ai peur, encore une fois. C'est stupide! J'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre l'arbre, mais il me retient de justesse en prononçant doucement:

- Shizuo-kun...

Je rencontre son regard et surprend ses iris pleins d'inquiétude. Je ne dis rien, mais je pense qu'il saisit mon appel à l'aide, parce qu'il me dit:

- Shizuo-kun... Tu veux savoir, pour Izaya-kun, non?

Je hoche la tête sans le vouloir. Oui, non, je ne veux pas savoir, je veux savoir, je ne veux pas, je veux... je ne sais plus...

Il me prend la main doucement et m'entraine plus loin, vers un autre arbre sur lequel je me laisse aller complètement, jusqu'à me retrouver par terre. Il s'assoit face à moi et me fait son typique sourire, moins joyeux que d'habitude mais tout de même réconfortant. Je voudrais m'efforcer de lui répondre, mais c'est le vide dans ma tête et c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je peux penser. Il reprend une expression sérieuse et ajoute:

- Je te préviens, ça risque d'être assez long, et j'en sais pas beaucoup.

Je hoche la tête une seconde fois. Je ne veux plus réfléchir. J'écoute le son de sa voix et me laisse bercer par ses mots, beaucoup moins cruels que ceux qu'_il_ a prononcé.


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Alors, je sais qu'Izaya est décidément OOC ici (il l'est depuis le début de ce POV, mais c'est le pire jusqu'à présent). C'est voulu. Et c'est tout plein d'angst également. Je sais qu'Izaya et angst vont rarement de pair, mais je tiens à préciser que sa personnalité va encore changer d'ici la fin de cette fic. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Izaya<strong>

Contre toutes attentes, je suis revenu sur le toit le midi. Et pas qu'une fois. Non, cela fait quelques mois que je me tape la conversation de ce débile à tous les midis!

Pourquoi?

C'est une très bonne question. Sincèrement, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Peut-être parce que malgré tout, sa conversation a quelque chose d'apaisant. Il réussit toujours à m'empêcher de m'embourber dans des pensées qui n'ont jamais de fin. Qui plus est, contrairement à moi, ses soucis ne sont jamais majeurs. Il parle des prochains examens en certifiant qu'il doit à tout prix avoir la meilleure note, et ce, comme si c'était le problème du siècle! Alors que dans mon cas... je ne veux même pas entrer dans le sujet.

Je considère qu'il est le huitième mystère de cette école, bien plus incompréhensible et surnaturel encore que le fantôme des toilettes ou le mannequin de biologie. En effet, malgré sa stupidité sans limite – elle n'en connait vraiment aucune –, il est très intelligent. J'entends par là qu'il dégote facilement les meilleures notes de son année, tout comme moi. Il a par ailleurs beaucoup de connaissances, particulièrement en médecine. Plus j'apprends à le connaître et plus je me trouve de points communs avec lui. C'est troublant.

En tous cas, ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne serai jamais aussi bête que lui en amour. Il est d'une naïveté à toutes épreuves. Toute sa bêtise s'y retrouve concentrée. D'ailleurs, je commence à penser qu'il invente beaucoup de ce qu'il dit sur celle qu'il aime, et j'ai le sentiment que son amour n'est pas vraiment réciproque. Ceci dit, même si je me trompe rarement sur les gens, il faudrait quand même que je rencontre la fameuse Celty pour en être certain. Si ça se trouve, elle est aussi tarée que lui.

Je réalise bien que c'est mon premier ami à vie et surement mon dernier. J'aurais aimé le rencontrer plus tôt, quand je parlais encore. J'aurais peut-être réussi à embarquer dans son délire, et qui sait? Peut-être n'en serais-je pas là aujourd'hui? Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, je parlerais encore?

C'est stupide. Je pensais avoir abandonné toutes réflexions de ce genre. En sa présence, je me sens tout à fait moi-même. J'ai parfois le réflexe de parler! Il me met en confiance, de manière exagérée. J'ai envie de croire en lui. Il est la première personne en laquelle j'ai envie de croire.

Ce que j'aime le plus en lui, c'est qu'il me traite comme si j'étais un adolescent normal. Personne n'a jamais réagit de cette façon face à moi. Même s'ils ne savent pas ce qui m'arrive réellement, les gens me prennent toujours avec des pincettes, ou sont au contraire insultants face à moi. Ils sentent que je suis différent et ne me le pardonnent pas. Ils se cambrent, tentent de se protéger eux-mêmes de la menace que je représente pour leur petit quotidien bien rangé.

Personne n'a jamais été naturel avec moi. Mon attitude n'aide en rien, je le sais bien, je fais fuir moi-même les autres, mais personne jusqu'à présent n'a tenu le coup assez longtemps pour que j'arrête de fuir. Je ne dis pas que j'en vaux la peine, bien au contraire. Seulement, ça me fait du bien de voir qu'au moins une personne se soucie assez de moi pour continuer à me faire la discussion même si je ne réponds rien.

Il n'empêche que j'ai l'impression de lui faire perdre son temps. Je sais que c'est son choix, mais il ne devrait quand même pas gaspiller sa salive pour moi. Il pense surement qu'il pourra me «sauver». Ses intentions sont pures, j'en suis certain, contrairement à celles de n'importe qui d'autre. C'est juste que je ne souhaite pas être sauvé. Il est intelligent, malgré sa stupidité; il comprend surement très bien mes réticences mais se croit tout de même capable de passer outre. C'est dans sa nature d'avoir trop confiance en lui. À mon avis, il n'a jamais connu l'échec, ce qui explique qu'il pense pouvoir me changer.

Sa façon de me parler, sa gestuelle, son éternel sourire, tout cela me révèle beaucoup sur lui. Ce que je peux certifier, c'est qu'il est naïf, mais d'une manière que j'ai beaucoup de mal à qualifier. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voit pas le mal, c'est plutôt qu'il en fait fi. Il a un sens de l'éthique bien particulier. Il est le premier à faire des actes pas tout-à-fait nets, mais dans sa vision du monde, ces actes-là ne sont pas répréhensibles. En clair, il suit ses propres règles. Il n'y a aucune mauvaise intention dans ses décisions, et même si elles font parfois mal, ce n'est qu'un contrecoup involontaire. Il ne connait pas la méchanceté, je crois que c'est là l'élément-clé de sa naïveté.

Il est «pur». Il n'est pas souillé, contrairement à moi. Il n'a pas perdu cette capacité de croire que je n'ai plus. Ce côté de sa personnalité me pousse à le désillusionner. J'ai de la difficulté à supporter que quelqu'un puisse être aussi candide alors que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de l'être, et ma jalousie me pousse à vouloir le détruire. Par moments, j'ai envie de lui crier à la tête qu'il est stupide, que le monde n'est pas aussi accueillant qu'il semble le penser. J'ai envie de lui ouvrir les yeux de la pire façon qui soit. J'ai envie de le souiller, tout comme moi. J'ai envie de le briser, d'effacer ce sourire innocent qu'il me fait si naturellement.

Je pensais m'être complètement isolé du monde. Je pensais que je ne ressentirais plus rien à l'égard de qui que ce soit, mis à part Ukyo. J'ai cru... J'ai cru que personne ne saurait me bouleverser à ce point. J'ai eu tort, je me rends enfin compte que cette croyance n'était qu'un résidu de naïveté qu'il me restait.

Encore ce midi, je ne mange pas pendant qu'il me raconte, la bouche pleine, à quel point sa Celty est la meilleure, la plus belle, la plus géniale, la plus extraordinaire. Il trouve toujours de nouveaux mots pour la qualifier, tellement que je ne saurais me rappeler de tous. Je l'observe en coin pendant qu'il étale sa passion. Je me demande comment il peut être aussi amoureux d'une personne, comment il peut éprouver un sentiment aussi fort. Ses yeux brillent littéralement à la simple évocation de son amour. Il s'en vante peut-être un peu trop, mais tout ce qu'il dit paraît tellement sincère qu'on ne peut lui en vouloir.

Je suis stupidement et férocement jaloux. Je ne sais même plus de quoi exactement je suis jaloux. De sa candeur? De la force de son sentiment? Ou alors, pire... de la personne qu'il aime?

Moi qui croyait que je ne pourrais jamais ressentir d'amour, se pourrait-il que je développe ce genre de sentiment envers quelqu'un d'aussi stupidement candide? Et si jamais il venait à l'apprendre? Comment le prendrait-il? Je n'ai pas envie de voir son visage embarrassé et l'expression de peine que j'y lirais. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses mots d'excuse, son ton de voix gentil, trop gentil, comme toute sa personne.

Je ramène mes genoux vers moi et y cache mon visage. Shinra continue à parler : il est habitué à un comportement de ce genre de ma part. J'ai étrangement le goût de pleurer. Même en admettant que mon amour puisse être réciproque, ce qui est impossible, je ne pourrais rien lui offrir. Je suis souillé, pour de bon, rien de bien ne peut venir de moi. Je ne pourrais que détruire cette pureté qu'il a, et j'en ai peur. En vérité, je ne lui souhaite que le plus grand bien, et je suis convaincu que je ne fais pas partie de la définition. Seulement, je n'arrive pas non plus à complètement le repousser comme je le devrais. S'il pouvait me laisser de lui-même, ce serait parfait, mais je sais bien qu'il ne le fera pas. Il est trop gentil pour ça.

Quel besoin avait-il de venir me parler? Pourquoi se soucie-t-il autant de moi? Comment peut-il encore supporter mon comportement? Pourquoi est-il si... si lui-même?

Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était tellement prévisible. Personne ne m'a jamais donné autant d'attention. La première à s'inquiéter pour moi ne pouvait que me faire tomber amoureux. Il suffisait de si peu... Pourquoi l'amour est-il aussi stupide?

Je suis stupide. Le plus stupide d'entre tous. Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Ce soir encore, Ukyo va me souiller, comme avant, comme toujours. Shinra, qui est si proche de moi en ce moment, n'en sait strictement rien. Il ne sait pas qu'il devrait s'éloigner de moi pour toujours. Il ne comprend pas que je suis une cause perdue. Il ne sait rien du tout et continue à me faire ce stupide sourire qui me fait tout chaud au cœur, à me regarder avec ses yeux tendres qui accélèrent mon rythme cardiaque, à me donner un espoir dont je n'ai certainement plus besoin.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme immédiatement. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je voulais dire, mais j'aime mieux ne pas le savoir.


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci pour tous les bons commentaires!_

_Enfin, l'histoire du point de vue de Shinra! J'espère que vous allez aimé!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Shizuo<strong>

J'attends que Shinra commence à parler. Il cherche ses mots depuis quelques minutes, ce qui m'a permis, entre autre, de reprendre mes esprits un peu pour me préparer à ce qu'il va me dire. Il commence enfin:

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était sur le toit du collège. Je venais tout juste de commencer ma première année, et comme je connaissais personne, j'ai décidé de profiter du beau temps pour manger dehors. Il était déjà là, assis par terre, complètement dans son monde. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais m'assoir et, comme il a rien dit, j'ai présumé que tout était correct. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il voulait pas répondre. Tout ce que j'ai su, ce jour-là, c'est qu'il était en deuxième année et qu'il était muet.

Je sursaute et m'exclame :

- Mais il est dans la même année que nous!

- Ah, Shizuo-kun, tu savais pas? Ça me surprend, j'aurais cru que, toi, tu le saurais...

- Quoi, fais-je d'un ton énervé?

- Izaya-kun a redoublé sa troisième année de collège.

Ma mâchoire se défait sous la stupeur. Il récolte les meilleurs notes sans se forcer – ce qui me frustre continuellement, moi qui suis toujours dans les derniers – et il a osé redoubler? Je formule la question qui me turlupine :

- Mais pourquoi?

- Attends, j'y viens, me dit-il sur un ton très légèrement énervé.

C'est à ce moment que je me souviens qu'une autre chose ne fonctionnait pas dans ce qu'il m'a dit :

- Mais depuis quand il est muet? Il arrête pas de parler!

- En fait, il n'était pas techniquement muet, c'est ce que j'ai réalisé beaucoup plus tard. Il n'était pas incapable de parler, c'est plutôt qu'il refusait de le faire. Personne avait jamais entendu sa voix dans tout le collège. Je sais, j'ai demandé à tout le monde, par la suite. Il refusait de parler et de communiquer. Il essayait de pas réagir aussi, mais il pouvait pas s'en empêcher par moments, ce qui m'a persuadé qu'il était pas autiste. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai aucune idée pourquoi il refusait de me parler, ça devait être un traumatisme quelconque.

Shinra marque une courte pause, alors que, sans le vouloir, j'ai une pensée pour ce qu'Izaya m'a dit. Il ouvre la bouche, coupant court à mes tergiversations :

- J'ai quand même continuer à le voir. Comme je savais pas son nom, je l'appelais Senpai. Et je parlais toujours tout seul, mais ça m'a jamais dérangé. Je savais qu'il m'écoutait. Parfois même il réagissait, il me regardait, ou il souriait. Mais au final, il exprimait bien peu d'émotions. Et juste au moment où je pensais enfin avoir percer sa carapace, un an et demi plus tard, au milieu de ma deuxième année... il a disparu.

J'ai encore un coup de surprise et le fixe alors qu'il joue avec ses doigts, encore une fois. Il me semble à la fois malheureux et mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que je devrais dire quelque chose, mais comme je ne trouve rien de brillant, je me tais. Il continue, d'une voix incertaine :

- Au début, j'en ai pas fait de cas. Comme il manquait souvent quelques jours par-ci par-là, je me suis dit que c'était comme d'habitude. Après une ou deux semaines, j'ai bien réalisé que c'était plus grave. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que je savais absolument rien sur lui. Je savais pas où il habitait, qui étaient ses parents – s'il en avait – et surtout, son nom. Je savais même pas son prénom, tu t'en rends compte? Après tout ce temps! Alors j'ai demandé autour et j'ai appris ce curieux nom qui lui allait pas du tout. À l'époque, du moins, maintenant il prend tout son sens...

- Et il veut dire quoi, son nom?

- Tu le sais pas, qu'il me demande en un soupir? Ça veut dire «celui qui regarde la foule». C'est aussi le nom d'un certain prophète biblique.

Il fait encore une pause et reprend son récit après avoir inspiré et expiré plusieurs fois :

- J'ai cherché partout pour lui. L'école refusait de me donner son adresse, mais après plusieurs demandes, j'ai réussi à y avoir accès. Je m'y suis rendu en courant, dans l'espoir de le retrouver enfin, mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui y habitait. La personne m'a dit qu'il avait déménagé, sous des circonstances qu'il connaissait pas. J'ai jamais pu en savoir plus.

Il enlève ses lunettes et se frotte le visage. Je le regarde sans rien dire. Je n'ai pas la force d'ajouter autre chose.

- Je pensais toujours à lui, je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé, où il était passé. Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient. Certaines disaient qu'il avait tué quelqu'un, qu'il avait affaire avec des yakuzas, ou encore, qu'il vendait de la drogue. J'ai même entendu quelqu'un le soupçonner de se prostituer!

Je frissonne sans le vouloir face à cette éventualité. _«On __m'a __fait __des __choses __que __tu __ne __peux __même __pas __commencer __à __imaginer.»_ Cette phrase qu'il m'a dite me revient en tête. Ne me dis pas qu'il voulait dire... J'arrête ma réflexion avant d'aller plus loin.

- Je croyais que j'allais virer fou. Je le voyais partout, je m'attendais à le voir réapparaitre à tous moments. J'étais toujours sur le qui-vive. J'allais sur le toit en espérant l'y trouver, je marchais souvent en ville dans l'espoir de le rencontrer. Je pense que, plus que tout, je me sentais coupable. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais dû le voir venir, que j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour l'aider, que j'aurais dû essayer de comprendre ce qui le tracassait. J'en perdais l'appétit, et le sommeil.

Il soupire lourdement et enchaine, avec des tressautements dans la voix :

- Puis, six mois plus tard, à la rentrée de ma troisième année, il est réapparu. J'ai cru que j'hallucinais. Pourtant, il était bien là, devant moi, en chair et en os. J'ai même pas pu ouvrir la bouche tant j'étais surpris. Il m'a fait un sourire, son sourire d'aujourd'hui, empreint de cruauté, et m'a dit, sur un ton anodin : « Salut, Shinra! On dirait bien que nous sommes dans la même année, maintenant. Enchanté! » C'étaient les premiers mots que j'entendais de sa bouche, et ils sonnaient affreusement faux. J'ai su à ce moment-là qu'il y avait quelque chose de définitivement brisé en lui...

« Il a jamais voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé, mais j'ai remarqué que, depuis sa réapparition, il a peur qu'on le touche sans son accord. Ça peut vouloir dire une seule chose : c'est qu'on l'a touché sans son accord... »

Je baisse le regard. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Encore cette sensation! Pourquoi?

- Shizuo-kun... Je voulais te le présenter parce que je pensais que vous alliez bien vous entendre. Je croyais que, puisque vous êtes tous les deux différents de la moyenne, vous sauriez vous acceptez l'un l'autre. J'ai cru qu'Izaya-kun s'ouvrirait plus avec toi et qu'il pourrait enfin être heureux.

Sur ce, il se lève et me toise de haut. J'évite son regard, que je sens accusateur.

- Pourquoi le rejeter dès le premier regard? Tu aurais pu lui laisser une chance! Tu as conscience que c'est par ta faute qu'il est devenu aussi salaud? T'as jamais remarqué la façon avec laquelle il te regardait? Merde, Shizuo, ça prend pas le cerveau d'Einstein pour comprendre qu'il est fou amoureux de toi!

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Je n'entends et ne vois plus rien. Je pense que je tremble, mais à ce stade, je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus rien du tout.

_Tu as conscience que c'est par ta faute qu'il est devenu aussi salaud?_

Par ma faute... Ma faute... Ma...


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci pour les beaux commentaires!_

_Alors, voilà, je vais encore me répéter, mais Izaya est extrêmement OOC... en écrivant, j'avais l'impression d'écrire sur quelqu'un d'autre, tellement il est OOC. Excusez-moi si ça vous dérange, je répète qu'il va changer d'ici la fin._

_Sinon, ici, on conclue une phase de l'histoire. Au prochain chapitre d'Izaya, la dynamique va changer grandement, vous allez voir._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Izaya<strong>

Je suis sur le toit, comme tous les midis. Shinra monologue à mes côtés. Rien n'a changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Depuis que j'ai réalisé mes sentiments, j'ai encore plus besoin de sa présence. Son sourire m'est indispensable. Plus que tout, je veux qu'il soit heureux. Et s'il est heureux, je le suis moi aussi, par procuration. Je ne pensais pas qu'après tout ce qui m'est déjà arrivé, je pourrais vivre un amour si pur envers quelqu'un d'autre. Moi qui me croyais complètement fermé et désabusé, je me découvre la naïveté d'une collégienne vivant son premier amour!

L'amour est un sentiment bien complexe. Avant, je croyais que les amoureux étaient bêtes, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence que l'amour rend l'humain complètement stupide, peu importe son intelligence de base. Je ne suis plus qu'un amas de contradictions : à un moment, j'ai envie de tout lui raconter, et le moment d'après, je ne veux jamais lui parler. Je veux le voir, j'ai mal tellement j'ai besoin de lui, et pourtant sa présence me fait mal, affreusement mal.

La seule solution à ce mal qu'il me donne, c'est justement sa présence, qui agit comme un baume sur mon cœur. Comment peut-il à la fois me blesser et me guérir de ces même blessures pour me faire souffrir à nouveau, et ce, sans même s'en rendre compte? Comment puis-je souffrir et être pleinement heureux tout à la fois? Pourquoi l'amour me rend-il si faible, et me donne pourtant l'impression de pouvoir tout faire? Pourquoi m'enlève-t-il ma confiance en moi pour me la redonner l'instant d'après? Pourquoi me rend-il si instable?

La Celty dont il me parle en ce moment... je la déteste. Je n'ai jamais détesté autant une personne de toute ma vie. C'est idiot, puisque je n'ai jamais pu la rencontrer, mais c'est un fait avéré. Je la déteste, et je déteste le Shinra qui l'aime, alors que c'est justement cet amour démesuré qui m'a fait tombé amoureux...

Son silence me fait revenir dans la réalité. Je tourne la tête vers lui et rencontre ses yeux inquisiteurs. De sa voix la plus douce, il me demande:

- Ça va, Senpai? Je te sens ailleurs...

Je détourne le regard pour fixer mes mains. Je n'ai même pas la force de hocher la tête. Mes yeux se remplissent déjà d'eau. Pourquoi est-il aussi attentionné? Il ne se rend pas compte que ça me fait du mal? Non, évidemment, il ne peut pas le savoir...

- Senpai, qu'il me murmure avec inquiétude.

Il n'ajoute rien. Un silence d'une lourdeur incroyable s'installe. Je ne peux pas le briser, évidemment, mais j'ouvre tout de même la bouche. Pour dire quoi? Pour avouer quoi? Je ne sais pas, ma bouche se referme sans que je n'ai articulé le moindre son. J'ai peur. J'ai peur d'entendre ma propre voix.

Un souffrance intolérable prend place dans ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas crier de douleur. Tout va de travers, mais à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre? Je suis né meurtrier, je ne peux pas espérer une belle histoire d'amour! Je ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de vivre, alors celui d'aimer m'est évidemment refusé.

Je tremble de partout, mon cœur me fait mal, je ne vois plus rien. Je croyais avoir vécu le pire – Ukyo qui me viole à chaque nuit –, mais ce n'est rien à côté de cette douleur que je vis. C'est inqualifiable, indescriptible, indicible. Plus rien n'existe que cette douleur de vivre et mon envie d'en finir. Le suicide... Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt?

Quelque chose de chaud se pose soudainement sur ma main. Je sursaute et y pose mon regard : une main. Je la fixe un moment, de peur qu'elle disparaisse si je la quitte des yeux, puis lève le regard vers Shinra. Son sourire est de loin le plus éblouissant qu'il m'ait jamais fait. Des papillons envahissent mon estomac, mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sans que je puisse les contrôler, mon cœur bat la chamade. Tous mes soucis viennent de disparaitre d'un seul coup, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Il glisse sa main et entrelace ses doigts dans les miens. Je ne résiste pas, je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux bien profiter de sa chaleur un peu. Je sers bien fort sa main, pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Je ne veux pas encore réfléchir à la signification de ce geste, je veux simplement en profiter sans me poser trop de questions. Pour une fois que je suis bien, je ne vais pas gâcher ce moment!

Toujours sans réfléchir, je laisse ma tête tomber doucement sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien, ne réagit pas. Le silence entre nous deux devient plus paisible. Je ferme les yeux et me recroqueville un peu plus contre lui. Je veux sentir sa présence, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je crois deviner les battements de son cœur et je sens ses épaules bouger sous sa respiration. J'entends le souffle qui sort de sa bouche et m'y adapte sans m'en rendre compte.

C'est merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude. Je pourrais rester des heures dans cette position. Je voudrais que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Malheureusement, le destin a d'autres plans pour moi. Shinra brise ce silence si cher à mes yeux pour me demander, avec de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude à peine voilée :

- Senpai, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais...

Et voilà, le moment est terminé. D'un seul coup, je me défais de lui et me relève. Je lui tourne le dos et me dirige jusqu'à la barrière, où je fixe l'horizon. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel bleu sans l'ombre d'un nuage. C'est une belle journée. Concernant la température, tout du moins.

Je sais que c'est sa personnalité qui le pousse à me demander ce qui ne va pas. Il n'est pas idiot, il a bien remarqué que je ne me comporte pas comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai lâché prise... ce que je ressens me rend complètement imprévisible. Si ça se trouve, je pourrais tout lui raconter sans même m'en rendre compte. Sincèrement, ça me fait peur. J'ai toujours su contrôler mes émotions d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai toujours su prévoir mes réactions. Maintenant je n'arrive même pas à savoir comment je vais réagir si je me retourne pour le regarder.

Pourtant, il faut bien que je me retourne un jour. Lentement, je fais le mouvement et me retrouve face à lui. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien : ses yeux sont si tristes que j'en perds le peu d'aplombs qui me restait. Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir malheureux. Au travers de tout ce que je ressens, une chose reste certaine : je veux qu'il soit heureux. Je dois absolument me taire. Rien de bon ne pourrait venir d'une confession de ma part. Que ce soit mes sentiments à son égard ou ma propre histoire, je dois tout lui cacher, pour son propre bien. Je dois être fort et rester le Senpai qu'il connait.

Je laisse mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire que j'espère convaincant, même s'il n'est pas sincère. Ses yeux gardent le même éclat de tristesse, mais ils s'adoucissent. Il comprend bien que je ne dirai rien maintenant. Le moment est passé, je n'ai pas cédé, et je ne le ferai plus jamais. Il ne saura jamais rien. C'est mieux pour lui.

Je me réinstalle à ses côtés et l'écoute reprendre son monologue. Mon cœur se serre, mais je l'ignore. Je viens de perdre la seule opportunité de me confier, probablement à jamais, mais si je peux voir encore son sourire, je suppose que c'est pour le mieux.


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Alors, alors... voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_Ah oui, je vais reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine pour l'instant. Prochain chapitre lundi prochain!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Shizuo<strong>

J'ouvre les yeux avec peine. Où suis-je? Je ne suis pas chez moi : le plafond est trop blanc. J'ai mal au cœur. J'essaie de me relever, sans succès. Une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Shinra me parvient à l'oreille:

- Shizuo-kun...

Je me retourne vers lui et contemple son expression. Ses mots me reviennent à l'esprit, mais je tente de les chasser. Je ne veux pas encore y songer.

- Je suis désolé, qu'il murmure tout en évitant mon regard. Je me suis emporté. Je t'ai accusé à tort, j'aurais pas dû. Seulement, ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis frustré de vous voir agir de la sorte l'un avec l'autre que j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi. Si j'avais su que ça te troublerait au point où tu t'évanouirais...

- Shinra, que j'articule avec difficulté, où je suis?

- À l'infirmerie. Ça a été un vrai calvaire de te trainer jusqu'ici, mais j'y suis arrivé.

Soudain, sans prévenir, tout me revient d'un coup. Izaya, où est-il?

- Shinra, tu sais où est Izaya?

- Non, Shizuo-kun, je suis désolé...

Le silence s'installe alors que j'évite de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. J'ai mal à la tête. C'est comme une pulsation dans les tempes, en coordination avec les battements de mon cœur. Je ferme les yeux et respire calmement. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me ressaisir et tente à nouveau de me lever. Debout, je me dirige vers la porte et sort d'abord de l'infirmerie, puis du lycée. Shinra ne fait aucun geste pour me retenir – peut-être que je l'ignore aussi, je ne saurais dire.

Je déambule dans Ikebukuro sans trop réfléchir. Mes pas me mènent en face d'un bâtiment que je reconnais. Je monte les escaliers et débouche sur le toit. Pendant une seconde, j'aperçois sa silhouette, mais je me rends compte rapidement qu'il ne s'agit que d'une hallucination. Je m'installe à l'endroit où j'ai été enchainé il y a encore peu et lève les yeux. Le ciel est à l'orage. Il va bientôt pleuvoir. Le temps reflète mes pensées intérieures.

J'ai encore du mal à définir ce que je ressens pour Izaya, mais une chose est certaine, ce n'est pas, ou pas que, de la haine. Il y a quelque chose de plus... Mais quoi? J'aimerais le revoir maintenant, pour confirmer mes sentiments, mais il brille par son absence. Pourquoi choisir ce moment pour me déserter? Alors que j'ai finalement besoin de lui... C'est cruel...

Je ferme les yeux et ouvre complètement le bouchon de mes sentiments. Toutes sortes de pensées m'envahissent, mais la plus importante, c'est que je veux le revoir. Je veux le revoir, le toucher. Il me semble qu'il y a longtemps, trop longtemps, que je ne l'ai pas vu. Comment ai-je pu vivre pendant tout ce temps sans me rendre compte que j'avais besoin de sa présence?

Je veux savoir où il est, ce qu'il fait, et tout son passé! Je suis prêt à l'accepter, maintenant, je suis fin prêt. Je murmure son prénom et, comme par magie, j'entends sa voix:

- Shizu-chan, tu te languis de moi?

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me contente de répondre, tout bonnement:

- Oui, Izaya, je veux te revoir...

- Vraiment?

Je lève finalement la tête. Il est bien là! Ce n'est pas une hallucination! Je me lève si rapidement que j'en vois des étoiles et manque de tomber. Il me rattrape de justesse et quand je reprends contact avec la réalité, je me rends compte que je tiens Izaya dans mes bras. Le silence se poursuit alors que j'évite de briser ce contact. Il est si chaud, tout contre moi, et j'ai si froid. Je le serre plus fort alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et qu'il me murmure tendrement:

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Mon cœur manque un battement alors qu'il dépose un baiser de rien dans mon cou. Il s'éloigne légèrement et plonge son regard dans le mien. J'y lis de la malice, mais surtout, une tendresse que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Il referme lentement ses beaux yeux rouges et sa bouche s'approche de la mienne. C'est tout chaud à l'intérieur de moi, je suis bien et à ma place, ici, avec lui dans mes bras.

Il dépose finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un tout petit bisou innocent, presque, mais il me fait un bien fou. Je ferme les yeux et commence à dévorer ses lèvres avidement. Nos langues se rencontrent, c'est chaud, humide, et je me sens mieux que jamais. C'est le vide total dans ma tête. Je resserre mes bras un peu plus, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Je le tiens, je ne le laisserai plus partir.

Mes jambes finissent par devenir toutes molles et je glisse sur le sol. Izaya et moi-même nous retrouvons à genoux, puis, d'un geste rapide, je le fais tomber doucement vers l'arrière et me penche sur lui. Bien positionné entre ses jambes, j'approche ma bouche de son oreille et lui murmure une vérité que je n'ai avouée à personne, pas même à moi-même:

- Izaya, je t'aime!

Je vois ses joues qui rougissent sous la gêne et il me répond:

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Shizuo!

Des papillons envahissent mon estomac. C'était aussi simple? Ce n'était que ça, ce sentiment si complexe n'était rien d'autre que de l'amour, tout simplement! Je recommence à l'embrasser avec passion face à cette réalisation. Il enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules et je passe mes mains en-dessous de son chandail. Sa peau est délicieusement douce. Je l'entends gémir doucement dans ma bouche alors que je le caresse plus franchement.

Bientôt, son chandail disparaît de ma vue et je me permets de le contempler. Il est tellement beau que j'en perds tous mes moyens pendant un moment. Je me penche à nouveau sur lui et il entreprend de me défaire de ma chemise. Je l'y aide et en moins de deux, nous voici tous deux torse nu. Je laisse nos peaux se rencontrer alors qu'une de mes mains voyage plus bas. Il couine quand je touche à sa fermeture éclair, et j'éclate d'un petit rire face à sa réaction. Il me fait une moue boudeuse et m'avoue:

- Arrête de rire! C'est que... c'est ma première fois...

Je reste un moment interdit face à son affirmation. Il me semble que quelque chose cloche, mais quoi? Je réfléchis un moment, mais son regard implorant a raison de moi et je m'attaque de nouveau à sa fermeture éclair. Peu importe, tout ce que je veux, pour le moment, c'est le posséder. Je réfléchirai plus tard, lorsque je n'aurai pas une activité aussi importante et aussi intéressante en perspective.

Ses pantalons et ses sous-vêtements rejoignent ses autres vêtements plus loin. Il est complètement nu, et d'une beauté à faire frémir. Il murmure mon prénom pour me sortir de ma contemplation. Son visage est complètement rouge à cause de l'embarras. Je souris de contentement et me défait moi aussi de mes pantalons. Il est là, il ne s'enfuira pas en courant, il est consentant et nous nous aimons tous les deux. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

~xxx~

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis seul. Je regarde autour de moi, en panique. Où est Izaya? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

La réalisation me frappe de plein fouet: c'était un rêve. Un simple rêve. Je me réveille sur ce toit, transi, seul, et avec un problème assez particulier juste en bas de la ceinture...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai rêvé... et avec Izaya? Je sens mon visage s'empourprer lorsque je réalise pleinement l'ampleur de ce qui vient de m'arriver. J'ai fait un rêve osé avec Izaya comme partenaire. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je me suis déclaré à lui dans mon rêve, en plus... alors ma haine cachait vraiment...

Non, non, non! Je refuse! Pourquoi lui, d'abord? De toutes les personnes envers lesquelles je pourrais ressentir... _ça_... il faudrait que ce soit lui? La personne que je déteste le plus au monde? Celui que je veux à tous prix tuer, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûterait? C'est tout simplement impossible!

Mais voilà, je comprends! C'est ce que m'a dit Shinra qui m'a chamboulé! C'est à cause de lui que j'ai rêvé à _ça_... parce qu'il insistait pour dire qu'Izaya m'aime! Izaya ne peut pas aimer, j'en suis convaincu. Il en est incapable. Il est beaucoup trop fourbe pour maintenir une relation avec quelqu'un, ou simplement ressentir ce genre de sentiments.

Donc Shinra m'aurait menti? Peut-être qu'il interprète mal les comportements d'Izaya, ou alors, au contraire... il serait de mèche avec lui? Voilà! Ils ont conçu ce plan pour me confondre! Je ne serais même pas étonné qu'il ait tout inventé à propos d'Izaya. Je suis certain qu'il est capable de ce genre de mensonge!

Je ne dois plus leur faire confiance. Ils me mènent en bateau, c'est évident. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est digne de confiance. Izaya... non, le vermisseau, a fait de son but dans la vie de me nuire! Il m'a menti un nombre incalculable de fois, et maintenant, je devrais le croire? Il est beaucoup trop tard!

Une haine sans limite s'empare de moi. Je jure de le tuer un jour, et ce, même si je dois mourir dans le processus! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais d'avoir jouer avec mes sentiments. Me fâcher continuellement, c'est une chose. Me torturer l'esprit de la sorte, c'est tout simplement impardonnable.

Il me reste malgré tout un dernier problème à m'occuper. Avec un soupir, je jette un coup d'œil à mon entrejambe. Peu importe ma haine grandissante, mon érection ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher... Je défais la fermeture éclair et tente de me rappeler comment je me sentais il y a encore peu, pour terminer le travail.

Et puis d'abord, le puceron ne réagirait jamais de façon aussi innocente... Mon inconscient est vraiment débile!


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_La suite, toujours la suite! Voici, voilà! (et oui, je n'ai rien de plus constructif à dire)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Izaya<strong>

Depuis un certain temps, quelque chose a changé.

Ukyo a toujours été violent avec moi. Il m'a toujours ignoré les moments où il ne me battait ou ne me violait pas. Il a toujours eu l'habitude de découcher ou de rentrer très tard le soir. Il a toujours bu comme un trou, joué au Pachinko sans jamais gagné plus que ce qu'il avait misé et en perdant la plupart du temps. Il a toujours fréquenté des prostitués ou des hôtesses de bar, je ne saurais dire. Il a toujours emprunté de l'argent à des Yakuzas en échange de je-ne-sais-quoi – sincèrement, j'aime mieux ne pas savoir – parce qu'il a toujours refusé de travailler. Enfin, il m'a toujours appelé Airi au moment de jouir, et ne m'a plus jamais appelé par mon vrai prénom.

Pourtant, je le sais, quelque chose a changé. Il me regarde un peu plus. Pas avec du désir, non – il me regarde de cette façon seulement quand il me viole –, plutôt avec le genre de regard qui veut dire qu'il compte me faire faire quelque chose en particulier...

J'ai une très bonne idée de ce qu'il veut me faire faire. Je ne suis pas dupe. S'il y a bien une chose dont on manque, c'est d'argent. Et le connaissant, il n'hésiterait surement pas à vendre son propre fils, s'il peut toucher le gros-lot. À mon avis, il réfléchit aux risques et aux gains qu'il pourrait faire. Dans très peu de temps, il aura atteint sa conclusion, et je sais bien ce sera laquelle.

Alors je me prépare. Admettant qu'il y ait une façon de se préparer à _ça_.

Quand je vois Shinra, mon cœur se serre encore plus qu'avant. Dire que je me prépare à faire... _ça_... Je ne peux juste plus lui faire face. Pourtant je suis toujours lâche, alors je continue à le voir. Il se pourrait que nous soyons séparés d'ici peu, j'essaie de profiter au maximum du temps qu'il nous reste.

Je crois que le moment est enfin arrivé. Ukyo est rentré tôt, pour une fois – c'est à dire vers vingt heures. Ce n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle quand il arrive avant vingt-deux heures. Depuis son arrivée, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, mais je sais qu'il va le faire sous peu. Je vois dans son regard qu'il est décidé. Il a pris l'option que j'avais prévu. Le futur qu'il me réserve...

- À minuit, tu vas aller au coin de la rue. Tu fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Tu reviens pas ici avant d'avoir fait au moins 20 000 yens, tu m'entends? (A/N : 200 Euros)

Je hoche la tête sans lever le regard. Et voilà. Au moins il me laisse le choix... si tant est qu'il y ait un choix là-dedans.

Minuit... il me reste quelques heures. Je pourrais essayer de dormir, mais je m'en sais incapable. J'ai envie de vomir. Je prends un comprimé pour faire passer le mal de cœur. La seule consolation qu'il me reste, c'est que ce n'est pas ma première fois... j'en ai encore plus la nausée.

Je m'assois dans mon lit et fixe le cadran. Chaque seconde qui passe me rapproche de ce moment. Chaque putain de seconde... me rapproche de la putain que je vais devenir. Ha. Qui a dit que nous étions tous libres et égaux? Apparemment il y en a qui sont plus libres et plus égaux que moi. J'en éclate de rire face à cette blague que je me fais, tout seul comme à l'habitude. Je ris de nervosité, de peur, d'horreur face à l'ironie du sort, mais de joie, ça, non.

Ah, ce beau monde...! On nous vante ses mérites, pendant que je suis là, à avoir peur de chaque seconde qui me rapproche de ce moment. Je n'ai aucune idée à qui je vais être obligé de me soumettre. Je connais Ukyo, si je m'offre à lui, ce n'est pas de mon plein gré, mais tout de même avec mon accord. Maintenant, à partir de cette nuit, je vais offrir ce corps à des hommes dont je ne connaîtrai jamais le nom. Tout cela pour quoi? Ramener de l'argent à mon bon à rien de père que je ne peux cesser d'aimer même s'il me force à _ça_!

Le monde est injuste. Il ne me pardonne pas d'être né sur les cendres de ma propre mère. Les hommes sont tous des pécheurs, mais je suis le pire d'entre eux. S'il existe un Dieu, il ne doit pas me pardonner d'exister. Mon péché est ma propre existence, il n'existe aucun moyen d'absoudre ce péché-là.

La vie se venge de moi en me refusant la mort la plus douce. Je dois souffrir, endurer cette douleur, avant de pouvoir finalement lâcher prise.

Vingt-et-une heure. Plus que trois heures devant moi. Une éternité qui passera en une seule seconde.

Shinra... pourquoi? Dis-moi, explique-moi, pourquoi dois-je subir tout cela? Je n'ai même pas souhaité la mort de ma mère, j'aurais tellement voulu la connaître. Airi, son prénom, sonne si doux, si aimant. Si elle n'était pas morte, je serais surement heureux en ce moment-même. Ukyo ne serait pas devenu le monstre qu'il est aujourd'hui, il serait resté cet homme que ma mère a aimé de tout son cœur.

Je ne connais ni son visage, ni la lueur de ses cheveux, ni sa silhouette, ni l'éclat de ses yeux. Aucune photo d'elle n'existe. Je sais qu'elle me ressemble, mais en quels points? Comment était-elle avec Ukyo? En tant que mère, comment aurait-elle été? Quelles remontrances m'aurait-elle faites, quelle compliment m'aurait-elle donné, quel surnom affectueux m'aurait-elle attribué?

Maman... j'aurais tellement voulu avoir un petit, tout petit, morceau de toi. Tout ce qu'il me reste de toi, c'est le reflet à jamais souillé que me renvoie le miroir. Tout ce qu'il me reste de toi, c'est un prénom qui a pris la valeur de la haine et de la violence d'Ukyo. Tout ce qui reste de toi est perverti, détruit en mille miettes, abusé et abusé par la folie d'un homme dont la blessure béante n'a jamais guérie.

Ukyo, si tu savais! Ta folie te guide maintenant, il est trop tard pour toi, et pour moi. Je te suivrai jusqu'aux enfers s'il le faut, jusqu'à la mort, parce qu'il n'y a rien pour moi. Je voudrais tellement te soulager, tu ne sais à quel point j'aimerais pansé tes blessures, te dire que je t'aime malgré tout, que je vois bien que tu n'es pas tel que tu le sembles, que ton cœur t'a été arraché à ma naissance. Pardonne-moi, j'aimerais te le dire, mais je n'en ai plus la force.

Vingt-deux heures. Le cadran me nargue. Il trompe le temps pour faire advenir ma sentence plus rapidement.

Shinra, Shinra... viens me sauver. Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie! N'importe quoi, mais je t'en conjure, sors-moi de mon emprisonnement, sors-moi de ma dépendance, sors-moi de ce syndrome de Stockholm dont je souffre surement sans l'admettre. Sors-moi de là, avec ton sourire et ta confiance! Viens me dire que tout va bien aller, que je ne suis pas obligé d'obéir à mon père, que tu vas tout régler...

Merde... merde, merde, merde, merde, merde! J'ai envie de hurler à la mort, m'en briser les cordes vocales, mais aucun putain de son ne sort de ma gorge. Tout ce temps passé à ne pas parler, à me taire pour éviter d'avouer, mais avouer quoi, à qui? Avouer quelle putain de connerie à quel putain de personne!

Je lance mes poings contre le lit, encore et encore. Ce que je m'apprête à faire, en pleine connaissance de cause... ce que je vais devenir me fait peur. Il n'y aura plus de retours en arrière possible. Il sera trop tard lorsque j'aurais dit oui au premier pervers venu, qui se fiche – y prends plaisir même – de me voir souffrir. Il sera beaucoup trop tard lorsque j'aurai donné l'argent que je ferai à Ukyo pour qu'il boive un coup une fois de plus, pour qu'il se paye ses sorties à la con dans un Pachinko miteux, pour qu'il piétine le corps d'une de mes futures collègues...

Vingt-trois heures. Le décompte est presque fini. Me voilà en boule dans mon lit, je fixe le cadran sans le voir – mais ses chiffres m'apparaissent dans toutes leurs clartés.

Je ne suis plus capable de pleurer. Ni de rire sincèrement. Mais peu m'importe. J'ai juste besoin de faire semblant maintenant. Faire semblant que tout va bien, que tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur du monde. Je n'ai qu'à me faire croire que je ne souffre pas, que je me donne de mon propre gré. Je n'ai qu'à m'enfermer dans ce monde où ma mère me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je n'ai qu'à fuir la réalité, cet univers qui ne m'a jamais accueilli à bras ouvert de toute façon.

Je n'ai qu'à oublier que je sors à minuit le soir sur ordre de mon père pour me prostituer.

Si Dieu existe, après ma mort, je le tuerai. Et s'il n'existe pas... je l'inventerai et je le tuerai. Puis je le ressusciterai et le tuerai à nouveau. Le supplice de Prométhée qui lui a désobéi, la souffrance d'Antigone qui lui a obéi, la crucifixion du Christ et toutes les calamités qu'il a imposé à des milliers d'innocents simplement pour établir sa loi... toutes ces souffrances inutiles, je les lui imposerai à mon tour. Je le tuerai des milliers de fois s'il le faut, mais je me vengerai de lui et de tout le mal qu'il a commis. Il n'y a plus que cette pensée qui puisse me soulager un tant soit peu.


	17. Chapter 17

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_J'aimerais juste laisser une petite note ici. Au chapitre précédant, j'ai fait mention d'Antigone. Il s'agissait de la version de Sophocle, que j'ai eu à étudier en cours. Bon, disons que j'ai tout repris l'histoire à l'envers pour mon propre compte... Dans cette histoire, le frère d'Antigone meurt, mais puisqu'il était passé à l'ennemi, Créon, le Roi de la Cité, refuse de l'enterrer selon les rites en vigueur à l'époque. Seulement, Antigone décide qu'elle veut obéir aux Dieux qui leur ont toujours dit d'enterrer leur mort et elle va l'enterrer sans l'accord de Créon. C'est ce qui la mènera à être enterré elle-même vivante (les Grecques, quels joyeux lurons!) et à s'y suicider. Ensuite son fiancé et le fils de Créon, en apprenant la nouvelle, se suicidera, puis sa mère également qui était la femme de Créon, et tout est mal qui finit bien bien mal. Alors, tout cela pour dire que, si on extrapole, Antigone est morte parce qu'elle a voulu obéir aux Dieux, alors qu'en toute logique, ce devrait être eux qui l'aurait sauvé d'une quelconque façon... Mais non, ils l'ont laissé mourir en quelque sorte pour montrer à Créon que ce sont eux qui possèdent le vrai pouvoir. Est-ce que tout est plus clair maintenant?_

_Sinon, pour ce chapitre-ci, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'espère que vous aimerez les répliques d'Izaya parce que je les ai fichtrement retravaillé..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Shizuo<strong>

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis couvert de sueur. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai rêvé, mais je suis certain que ça concernait le vermisseau. La preuve, je suis déjà extrêmement frustré. Mes poings tremblent de rage contenue. Ils n'attendent que sa présence pour se loger dans sa figure.

C'est vrai, c'est décidé, je vais le tuer. Ce ne sont pas des paroles lancées en l'air, je me prépare vraiment à le tuer. Ce petit jeu a assez duré. Peu importe ce que cela me fera, peu importe si je vais en prison. Je ne peux plus le laisser en vie.

Je me prépare pour aller au lycée avec cette seule pensée en tête. Je n'ai jamais été sérieux jusqu'à présent. Je le repoussais de toutes mes forces, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment essayer de mettre fin à ses jours.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la bonne.

Tout en marchant, je rencontre Shinra. Il me fait un sourire, mais je ne le lui rends pas et l'évite. Il ne m'aura pas. Pas question que je reste ami avec lui. Je vais régler mes problèmes avec l'asticot, et après ça... je verrai. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que sa mort qui m'importe.

J'entre dans le lycée et, comme par magie, je le vois de loin. Je reconnaîtrais sa coiffure entre mille. Je l'approche sans me faire remarquer, mais juste au moment où j'essaie de prendre son poignet pour l'amener ailleurs, il se retourne vers moi. La colère m'envahit à la simple vue de son visage. Il s'éloigne de moi rapidement, simplement pour être hors de portée, et me lance, avec sa mimique habituelle :

- Ah, Shizu-chan, je t'ai manqué?

Je sers les poings et hurle son prénom avec rage. Dire qu'il peut me faire perdre ma patience avec une seule phrase...! Moi qui pensais au moins changer de lieu avant de le tuer, il est trop tard maintenant.

Le coup que je lance ne porte pas fruit, évidemment, et me voici de nouveau en train de le chasser dans l'école au complet. Il me mène sans que je ne m'en rende compte à une salle de classe complètement vide. À l'intérieur, il se retourne sans sortir son couteau et me susurre :

- Shizu-chan, tu veux me tuer?

Je m'approche et prend son cou dans mes mains, une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, j'ai confiance. Je vais réussir. Cela me paraît évident. Je me calme lentement à cette simple pensée. Je veux le tuer sans être maitrisé par mes émotions. Je veux contempler sa mort avec mes yeux, je veux que ce soit mon conscient qui le tue, et non mon inconscient.

Malgré l'approche de sa mort, il conserve son même sourire souverain que j'abhorre. Alors que je serre mes mains autour de son cou, il se contente de sourire. Ses yeux me lancent un air de défi et d'amusement très perceptible. Le salaud! Il pense vraiment que je ne saurai pas le tuer?

Ma propre bouche s'étire en un sourire. Je veux voir l'expression d'horreur qu'il aura lorsqu'il réalisera enfin sa situation. Je serre de plus en plus fort, mais il ne change pas d'expression. Son visage est rougi par le manque d'air, mais il continue de sourire et me lance enfin :

- Shizu-chan... tu ne pourras pas... me tuer... tu en es... incapable...

Il me provoque! Sur le seuil de la mort, il décide de me provoquer? A-t-il une once de bon sens à l'intérieur de lui? Même si son visage se contorsionne légèrement sous le manque d'air, il n'essaie même pas de se débattre. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il croit vraiment que je vais lâcher prise ou s'il se laisse tout simplement _mourir_.

Ce ne peut pas être ainsi. Je ne peux pas tuer la peste alors qu'il a l'air de me supplier de le faire! Je veux qu'il ait peur, je veux qu'il souffre, par ma faute! S'il n'arrive même pas à sentir la douleur, alors aussi bien abandonner l'idée de le tuer. Sa mort ne servirait à rien dans ce cas, sinon m'envoyer en prison. Si je ne peux même pas en profiter... s'il garde son assurance jusqu'à la fin...

Je tombe à genoux. Lui s'écroule par terre.

Je n'ai pas réussi. Alors que je croyais enfin le moment venu, alors que j'avais sa vie entre mes mains, je n'y suis pas parvenu. Que m'arrive-t-il? Moi qui me croyais prêt à tout pour qu'il meure... moi qui pensais que je le tuerais peu importe les circonstances... pourquoi ai-je hésité? C'est mon ennemi de toujours!

- Tu vois, Shizu-chan, je te l'avais bien dit!

L'asticot a profité de mon inattention pour s'agenouiller juste derrière moi. Je sens ses doigts caresser, presque doucement, le haut de mon dos. Ses mains glissent sur mes épaules et s'enroulent autour de mon cou en un geste qui semble à priori affectueux. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. C'est complètement insensé comme comportement, venant de sa part. Pendant que je tergiverse, il glisse ces mots dans le creux de mon oreille :

- Shizu-chan, cette haine qui te pousse à me tuer... est celle-là même qui t'en empêche. Tu as tant besoin de me détester, ta haine est si capitale à ta survie mentale, que tu ne peux absolument plus te passer de moi. Me tuer est devenu une telle obsession pour toi que si tu y arrivais, tu perdrais ta principale raison de vivre. Je te suis nécessaire, Shizu-chan. Tu peux tenter de me tuer le nombre de fois que tu le voudras, tu n'en seras jamais capable, parce que tu es le pire trouillard que la Terre ait jamais porté.

« C'est la vérité, Shizu-chan, inutile d'essayer de le nier. Tu as peur de toi-même, des autres, de moi. Tout te fait tellement peur que tu te caches au fond de toi-même et laisse ton inconscient te contrôler. Ta colère n'est qu'une manifestation de ta propre peur de toi-même et de la réalité. Mais Shizu-chan, il existe une chose dont tu n'as pas peur, une chose à laquelle tu t'accroches : la haine. Celle-là, tu la connais, tu l'as apprivoisée, elle t'appartient. Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de plus. C'est amplement suffisant. La haine est le seul sentiment qui peut donner un véritable sens à ta vie. C'est le seul qui peut te donner suffisamment de force pour survivre dans ce monde qui t'es si inhospitalier. »

Sur ce, il se lève, me contourne pour se retrouver face à moi. Je reste figé sur place lorsqu'il empoigne mon visage pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il prononce ses prochaines paroles tout en approchant son visage de plus en plus du mien :

- Déteste-moi encore plus fort, toujours plus fort. Ne laisse pas ce sentiment périr, entretiens-le de toutes tes forces, jusqu'à ta mort. Trouve de plus en plus de raisons de me détester, jusqu'à n'en nécessiter plus aucune. Pense toujours plus et encore plus à moi, ne rêve qu'à moi, ne songe qu'à refermer tes mains sur mon cou. C'est la seule solution... pour toi... pour moi... pour nous deux...

Sa bouche frôle maintenant la mienne. Je ne fais pas l'ombre d'un mouvement. Mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser tant il bat vite, et mes mains tremblent.

Il pose finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses yeux sont fermés, mais je peux presque sentir la lueur d'amusement qui pourrait y passer s'ils étaient ouverts. Son baiser s'approfondit un peu plus, et je laisse finalement sa langue s'enfoncer dans ma bouche. Je lui rends son baiser presque par instinct, parce que mon cerveau ne peut réagir autrement et que mon corps ne semble pas vouloir bouger outre mesure. C'est ainsi qu'il réussit, après s'être séparer de moi, à me faire tomber à la renverse et à s'installer à califourchon sur mon bassin, et ce, sans que j'oppose la moindre résistance.

Sa bouche rejoint la mienne encore une fois, mais je sens quelque chose de froid sur mon cou. Sa lame. Il appuie son couteau sur mon cou tout en m'embrassant! C'est bien le comble, et en même temps, cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. Il a toujours été dérangé. C'est une partie de son plan aussi, un plan dont il a le secret et dont la finalité ne peut que m'inquiéter.

Il délaisse enfin mes lèvres, passe sa langue sur les siennes et plonge son regard dans le mien. Son typique sourire reprend sa place sur son visage. Il entreprend de lécher son couteau de manière presque sensuelle, comme pour me narguer. Il détient le pouvoir sur toute la situation et il le sait. Le salaud...! Comment peut-il exploiter des faiblesses dont je ne suis même pas au fait? Une tactique comme celle-ci devrait être interdite!

- Shizu-chan, tu savais que la douleur est un mécanisme d'auto-défense essentiel? En effet, certaines personnes souffrent d'une déformation génétique qui les empêche de ressentir la douleur, mais cette déformation leur est en général fatale. Imagine que tu poses la main sur du métal brûlant. Le signal qu'envoie tes doigts informe ton cerveau que quelque chose cloche, ce qui te permet d'enlever ta main immédiatement pour limiter les dégâts. Seulement, si jamais tu ne recevais pas ce signal... imagine les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir? Ta main au complet pourrait brûler sans que tu ne t'en rende compte! Ce qui t'informerait de la situation serait l'odeur de chaire brûlée, mais il serait alors trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit...

« Ma question, Shizu-chan, est la suivante : si la douleur est essentielle, alors pourquoi fait-elle mal? Quel est l'utilité de la souffrance? Ne serait-il pas plus simple de recevoir un signal que l'on pourrait ignorer s'il ne nous est pas nécessaire? La souffrance est parfois si forte qu'elle nous empêche justement de nous sortir de la situation qui nous fait souffrir. Tu te rends compte à quelle point elle est inutile dans ce contexte? »

Il enfonce lentement son couteau dans mon cou tout en articulant :

- Shizu-chan, cette douleur que je t'inflige, te semble-t-elle utile? Te permet-elle de te sortir de ta situation? Non, n'est-ce pas? Au contraire, ta souffrance rajoute à ta peur de moi et du monde. Plus tu souffres, plus tu as peur, et plus tu as peur, plus tu souffres. C'est une boucle infernale. Tout ce qui peut t'en sortir, c'est la haine. C'est le seul sentiment assez fort pour combattre la peur.

Je déglutis péniblement et ferme les yeux pour ne plus le regarder, mais c'est peine perdue, je sens son poids sur moi et son couteau qui me coupe la peau. Je rouvre les yeux sur ses orbes rouges qui me transpercent. Sa main gauche empoigne ma joue alors que sa lame s'enfonce dans mon autre joue. Je retiens un cri de douleur, pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de l'entendre. Je pourrais me débarrasser de lui si facilement, il me suffirait de le pousser! Avec ma force, ce serait simple! Alors pourquoi mon corps refuse-t-il de bouger?

Le puceron continue son monologue sans se soucier de mon manque de réponse :

- Shizu-chan, tu ne trouves pas que le sang a une belle couleur? C'est rouge, comme la passion, la violence. L'amour. Ah, ce sentiment... il n'y a rien de plus faux que l'amour, Shizu-chan. Même lorsqu'il est véritable... il n'est que souffrance, autant pour soi que pour l'autre. Il est toujours teinté du sang de ceux qui le ressentent, c'est pourquoi la couleur rouge lui va si bien. L'amour, comme la douleur, est ce qu'il y a de plus inutile au monde.

Sur ces mots, il se penche sur mes blessures et en lèche le sang. Je suis toujours immobile, cloué sur place. Il n'arrête pas de sourire, de son putain de sourire que je déteste. Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste!

- C'est bien, Shizu-chan! Laisse la haine t'envahir! Je deviendrai le centre de ton univers, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et quand je t'aurai complètement à moi...

Il marque une pause pour se pencher à mon oreille et me murmurer une phrase qui me pousse à écarquiller les yeux :

- Je te tuerai.


	18. Chapter 18

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Alors, alors! Je fais comme dans Premier amour, tiens, et je lance un sondage. Un nouveau personnage de Durarara! apparait à la fin de ce chapitre, mais il n'est pas nommé. Si vous le voulez bien, vous pouvez essayer de deviner de qui il s'agit (mais je ne vous dirai pas si vous avez raison ou tort). Vos opinions m'intriguent._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Izaya<strong>

Il est présentement minuit. Je suis à l'extérieur, au coin de la rue, et j'attends. J'attends que mon destin se réalise. Un homme s'approche de moi. Je baisse le regard, mais ne m'enfuis pas. Il m'apostrophe enfin :

- Eh petit, ça te dit de t'amuser?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire mon prix, mais rien ne sort. Je tente désespérément de prononcer au moins un mot, mais mes cordes vocales refusent obstinément. Je sens sa main qui se pose sur mon épaule et sa voix tout près de mon oreille :

- Aller, je vais être gentil, tu vas voir...

Je tente au possible de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort. Je commence à paniquer. Il faut que je parle! Je dois parler! Sans le vouloir, je le repousse assez fort pour qu'il tombe par terre, et je me précipite jusqu'à chez moi. Je cours, le plus rapidement possible, et j'évite de réfléchir aux conséquences de mon acte.

J'ai fui. Je cours, et cours, et fuis mon destin. Ukyo va être fâché, très fâché, et moi je ne sais plus quoi faire, il faut que j'y retourne, oui il le faut, et pourtant mes pas me portent plutôt vers chez moi, et je monte les escaliers en me hurlant mentalement d'y retourner, et je pousse la porte d'entrée en me suppliant d'y retourner, et je vois Ukyo en m'insultant de tous les noms pour que putain de bordel de merde que j'y retourne!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais moi non plus. Pourtant j'avais décidé de le faire. Pourtant je pensais réellement que je le ferais. Pourtant je m'étais préparé, et pourtant je suis revenu.

- T'es qu'un paquet de troubles! T'es même pas capable de faire ça pour ton père! T'es qu'un fils inutile!

Je sens qu'il est plus en colère que jamais. Son ton de voix est vraiment menaçant. Ne sachant que faire de mieux, je me mets en boule pendant qu'il m'assomme de coups et qu'il me lance les pires insultes qui aient jamais existé. Il a raison, je n'en vaux pas la peine, je ne suis même pas capable de faire si peu, ça aurait été pourtant si simple, il suffisait que je le suive et que j'espère qu'il me donne vingt mille, je n'avais qu'à le suivre et ne pas m'enfuir, je n'avais qu'à devenir la pute que j'étais déjà, bordel de merde!

Les coups cessent. Étonné, je lève le regard. Ukyo n'est plus là. Je me laisse aller sur le sol. C'est tout? C'est tout ce qu'il me fait? Alors que je lui ai désobéi, c'est tout ce qu'il m'inflige?

Non, j'aurais dû me douter que non, mais ce n'est pas sérieux, non non non, il ne peut pas vouloir faire _ça_... Il rit, il rit et me dit, d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas :

- Airi, c'est le temps de mettre fin à tout ça. Tu m'avais sauvé, tu m'avais sauvé mais tu m'as aussi détruit. Je vais te rejoindre, et j'emporterai la seule preuve de ton existence avec moi. On se reverra en enfer.

Il s'installe à califourchon sur moi. C'est enfin le moment. Peut-être qu'au fond, j'attendais cet instant. J'attendais ce moment où il mettrait fin à mes jours, et aux siens aussi, pour cesser cette folie qui nous consumait tous les deux.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Je ne souffrirai plus. Je n'aurai plus à souffrir, enfin, et Ukyo non plus. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé moi-même? Pourquoi me suis-je accroché à cette existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix vivre, si c'était pour souffrir de toute façon?

Je sens quelque chose de liquide sur mes joues. J'ouvre les yeux, étonné, et rencontre le visage baigné de larmes d'Ukyo. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je le vois pleurer. Je lève une de mes mains à son visage et essuie doucement une larme. Il me regarde enfin avec tendresse! Cet amour qu'il ne m'a jamais voué, je le vois enfin!

- Izaya, je... mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Sa voix se brise en sanglot alors qu'il me prend doucement dans ses bras. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Alors finalement, il m'aimait vraiment? Alors finalement, il se souciait quand même de moi?

Je laisse mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'attendais cet instant depuis si longtemps. J'attendais cette étreinte depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Ukyo, je t'aime! Je voudrais le lui dire, je voudrais te le dire, je te le dis, je te le crie peut-être, laisse-moi te le dire, Ukyo, Ukyo, Ukyo!

Tout est rouge.

Je regarde autour de moi. Que vient-il de se passer? Où est Ukyo?

Lentement, je descends mon regard sur mes mains. Non... non non non, surtout pas, non! Un bruit de métal vient s'échouer dans mon oreille, alors que je regarde mes mains qui tremblent. Du rouge. Du rouge, partout, autour, partout et partout et partout et partout!

J'empoigne son visage dans mes mains et lui crie de se réveiller – mais je crie vraiment? – je le secoue non c'est pas vrai dites-moi que c'est un rêve je le secoue non t'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul putain dites-moi que j'ai pas fait ça putain mais putain!

J'ouvre ses yeux, je poses mes lèvres sur les siennes – s'il te plait dis-moi que c'est pas vrai réveille-toi je t'en prie – je sens son visage avec mes mains mais il commence à refroidir – non non non! – je le relâche et je réalise enfin, je réalise enfin, je réalise enfin–

Je me couche sur lui et tente de sentir son pouls, mais rien y fait son cœur bats plus et le sang qui s'étend tout autour la putain d'odeur de mort – tout est de ma faute tout est de ma faute tout est de ma faute – je me recroqueville contre lui pour le sentir encore un peu et je ferme les yeux et je le serre tout contre moi, je t'aime Ukyo t'as pas le droit de me faire ça, non t'as pas le droit je te le pardonnerai jamais alors que tu m'avais montré que tu m'aimais finalement non tu peux pas me laisser tout seul qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi putain mais tu peux pas tu peux juste pas – tout est ma faute, tout est ma faute, tout est ma faute, tout est ma faute!

- Petit, c'est quoi ton nom?

Comme en transe, j'ouvre les yeux et rencontre du brun, le brun des yeux d'un inconnu, un regard comme je les connais, rempli d'intérêt et de cruauté. Un regard comme Ukyo en faisait souvent. J'ouvre la bouche, et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je laisse enfin ma voix sortir :

- Airi. Je m'appelle Airi.


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Voici un chapitre... étrange. Enfin, je vous laisse juger. Ah oui, et l'histoire va prendre une drôle de tangente encore... mais je n'en dis pas plus!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Shizuo<strong>

_- C'est bien, Shizu-chan! Laisse la haine t'envahir! Je deviendrai le centre de ton univers, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et quand je t'aurai complètement à moi... Je te tuerai._

Un rire s'étend dans la pièce. Un rire malade, un rire sadique, un rire fou, dément. Un frisson me traverse de part en part. Cloué au sol, je réalise enfin que celui qui m'y maintient est dangereux. La logique ne le touche plus. La rationalité l'a complètement quittée. Je le crois sincèrement capable de tenter de me tuer, et d'y parvenir.

- Shizu-chan, tu es une erreur de la nature. Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister. Le monstre que tu es n'a pas sa place parmi les humains. Dieu s'est lourdement trompé lorsqu'il t'a créé. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ce monde n'accepte pas ta présence. Mais tu n'es pas la seule anomalie qu'il a engendré. Shizu-chan... je suis comme toi. Je ne devrais pas exister.

« Pourtant nous existons. Nous respirons, nous parlons, nous souffrons... comme n'importe quel être humain. Nous haïssons aussi, et nous aimons, à notre manière. Nous sommes si brisés tous les deux que nous ne pouvons que blesser les autres... nous sommes si mal adaptés que nos moindres tentatives d'amour se transforment en souffrance.

« Shizu-chan... il nous est impossible d'aimer. Alors pourquoi le tenter? Que cela nous apporterait-il? La haine est notre seul recours. Contentons-nous de ce sentiment, il nous est suffisant. Détestons-nous avec toute la violence qui nous habite... »

Il se tait enfin pour m'embrasser une fois de plus. J'ai depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de me sortir de cette situation ou de comprendre ses mots. Tout cela est malsain, et pourtant... tout me semble tellement naturel. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce sentiment... c'est comme si cette situation était destinée à se produire, comme si le discours de l'asticot me soulageait d'un poids. Je me sens peut-être plus serein que je ne l'ai jamais été.

C'est ainsi que, porté par mon instinct, je pose mes mains dans son dos. J'entreprends de le caresser d'abord doucement, puis avec un peu plus d'assurance. Je m'y accroche alors qu'il approfondit notre baiser de plus en plus. Nos langues se lient et se délient pendant que mes doigts glissent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je tombe enfin sur le bas de sa chemise, mais j'ai à peine le temps de sentir sa peau qu'il se relève d'un seul coup.

D'un geste brusque, il me repousse violemment et s'éloigne de moi. Ses yeux, emplis d'angoisse, fixent le vide. Il recule le plus rapidement possible, jusqu'à rencontrer le mur. Les jambes dans les bras, il adopte une position fœtale. Pendant ce temps, je me contente de me relever et de le fixer sans comprendre.

Il initie cette situation et prend peur aussitôt que je le touche? Je savais bien qu'il n'avait aucun bon sens, mais je ne le croyais pas contradictoire à ce point! Et pourquoi a-t-il peur que je le touche? Lui qui semble si confiant, comment peut-il redouter ce genre de chose? Il semble pleinement expérimenté! Où diable est le problème?

Un sourire prend place sur mon visage. Il veut jouer ce jeu? Très bien, alors je le jouerai moi aussi! J'ai peut-être bien trouvé son point faible, la meilleure façon de le faire souffrir. Il me tarde de voir enfin cette expression de souffrance sur son visage! C'est encore mieux que de le tuer, et je n'irai pas en prison non plus. C'est parfait.

Je l'approche et empoigne son bras. Je le tire vers moi sans ménagement. Il n'oppose aucune résistance, et j'en profite donc pour le pousser sur le sol et me placer sur lui. Maintenant, j'ai le pouvoir et je compte bien l'utiliser! C'est de sa faute de toute façon, c'est lui qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi. Il n'a que lui à blâmer.

Je défais sa chemise sans me soucier de la survie de ses boutons. La vision qui se présente à moi est si différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais que j'ai un petit moment de flottement. Sa peau est pâle, comme je le croyais, mais elle est parsemée de blessures. La plupart me semblent anciennes, mais certaines sont sans aucun doute récentes. Il s'agit de coupures, de contusions, de brûlures peut-être... bref, de toutes sortes de cicatrices.

Poussé par la curiosité et l'irréalité de cette vision, je parcours sa peau de mes doigts et en sens toutes les anomalies. Je suis tellement obnubilé que j'en oublie mon projet. C'est comme en transe que je l'entends me dire, d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas :

- Vous avez un fétiche pour les cicatrices? Vous allez être bien servi avec moi, croyez-moi!

Mon regard se pose sur son expression. Il semble se moquer un peu de moi, comme à l'accoutumée, et pourtant... aucune trace de méchanceté n'est présente. Aucune trace d'amusement non plus. La fatigue illumine ses iris, comme s'il effectuait un travail ennuyant.

La signification de ses mots s'enregistrent enfin dans mon cerveau. Je ne sais pas par où commencer à les interpréter. Je pensais avoir entendu le plus étrange, mais on dirait bien que ce n'est pas le cas. En plus, depuis quand me vouvoie-t-il?

- Que voulez-vous que je fasses? Je suis à votre service.

- Izaya, que j'articule avec peine tant la surprise est grande, qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça, me demande-t-il avec un air surpris? Et puis, mon nom c'est Airi, je vous signale.

- Ça... ça quoi? Airi?

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à prononcer. Sincèrement, j'ai l'impression que la situation m'échappe complètement.

- Enfin, vous êtes dans un bordel ici! Vous vous attendiez à quoi en entrant ici? Et me dites pas que vous voulez juste parler, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Mais... mais... on est dans le lycée là... Izaya, t'es trop bizarre...

Un éclair de compréhension semble passer dans ses yeux alors que je ne comprends décidément plus rien du tout. Un bordel? Mais de quoi il parle encore? Il se fout de moi, c'est ça?

- Vous voulez que j'agisse comme celui que vous aimez, cet Izaya, c'est ça?

Sur ces mots, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et prononce avec un sourire suave :

- Je t'aime! Prends-moi, maintenant!

Il marque une pause pour demander, avec une expression d'interrogation :

- Votre nom, c'est...?

Je me défais enfin de ses bras et reprends mes esprits. Il se fout de moi! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications! Je lui lance avec une colère profonde dans la voix :

- I-za-ya! Arrête de te foutre de moi!

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de «mais» qui tienne! Je sais que c'est dans ton genre de te foutre de moi, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes! J'y comprends que dalle à tes conneries!

Puis, sous mes yeux ébahis, son expression change du tout au tout. De son expression de vague fatigue, il passe à une expression de peur mêlée d'autre chose, j'ai du mal à le déterminer... Si ce n'était pas de l'asticot dont je parle, je dirais qu'il s'agit de culpabilité, mais c'est impossible. Il est incapable de se sentir coupable. Il ne se soucie pas assez des autres et trop de lui-même. Pourtant cette improbable hypothèse semble se confirmer alors qu'il se protège le visage de ses bras et qu'il lance, comme une supplication :

- Je vais être gentil, un gentil gentil garçon, s'il te plait, me fais pas de mal, je vais être gentil, je vais faire tout ce que Papa me demande, mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait, me frappe pas!

Je crois avoir pensé la même chose souvent depuis un moment, mais décidément, je ne comprends plus rien. Est-ce vraiment un acte, ou alors... Ou alors quoi? S'il est sérieux, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire? Est-il définitivement devenu fou? Non, il doit s'agir d'un moyen de me manipuler encore... oui, c'est certain.

Pour l'instant, je décide d'être plus prudent et je m'éloigne de lui. Mon plan a échoué, mais à bien y penser, c'était surement une très mauvaise idée. D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment j'ai pu penser faire _ça_... même si c'était pour le faire souffrir, juste le toucher devrait me répugner. Il s'agit de la vermine! Je ne devrais pas souhaiter avoir le moindre contact avec lui!

- Euh, me lance l'asticot avec une légère hésitation, est-ce que... est-ce que Papa est encore fâché?

- D'abord, fais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux et avec un ton menaçant, m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Ensuite, arrête de déconner. J'entrerai pas dans ton jeu, faut que ce soit clair. Enfin, oui, je suis encore extrêmement fâché, et je le serai tant et aussi longtemps que tu seras en vie!

Devant mes yeux ébahis – comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu assez de choses étranges aujourd'hui! –, le puceron commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Oui, à chaude larmes. Il ne s'agit pas de vulgaires petites larmes, non, Monsieur pleure toutes les larmes de son corps! De la morve coule également de son nez et il renifle tout en articulant péniblement :

- Papa... papa est méchant. Moi j'essaie d'être gentil et Papa... Papa il est pas gentil...

Personne n'aime voir quelqu'un pleurer de manière aussi désespérée. Je ne suis pas une exception. Je sais qu'il s'agit du vermisseau, qu'il a une idée derrière la tête et qu'il ne mérite que de pleurer. Je sais tout cela, mais mon corps a quand même un de ces putains de réflexes que je ne contrôle jamais. Ainsi je m'approche de lui et le prends doucement dans mes bras – doucement! – tout en prononçant des «ch» réconfortants – _réconfortants!_

Il se calme lentement sous la friction de mes mains sur son dos et renifle bruyamment. Il se défait finalement un peu de mon étreinte pour me regarder. Il me fait un sourire innocent, plein de joie, que je décrirais comme appartenant à un _enfant_. Mon cerveau a un genre de bogue pendant que mes yeux fixent ce sourire qui me donne froid dans le dos. Pourtant au même moment je sens mon visage s'empourprer. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois sourire de manière aussi sincère!

- Papa? Demain, est-ce que tu m'emmènes au parc d'attraction?

- De-demain? Au-au.. au parc d'attraction?

- Papa, me dit pas que tu as oublié... demain c'est mon anniversaire! Je vais avoir dix ans!

Mon cerveau a un nouveau bogue et je me contente de le fixer avec un air probablement semblable à celui d'un poisson. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise seize ou dix-sept ans peut-être, mais dix c'est trop jeune! C'est carrément impossible! Et pourquoi le parc d'attraction?

- Dis, Papa, promets-moi de m'amener au parc d'attraction!

J'ai du mal à comprendre si c'est lui qui dérape ou moi qui hallucine. Il me semble de moins en moins probable qu'il se moque de moi. Il n'inventerait pas toute une histoire comme celle-ci seulement pour me confondre... il me semble du moins. En même temps, avec l'asticot, il est toujours possible de douter.

J'ai soudainement l'envie de tout foutre en l'air et de retourner me coucher. J'ai trop réfléchi sans rien comprendre aujourd'hui, c'est mauvais pour ma santé et mon moral. Finalement, je grogne :

- D'accord, d'accord...

- Youpi, qu'il s'écrit avec un réelle joie. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde!

Et sur ces mots, il me sert le plus fort qu'il le peut dans ses bras. Moi, d'un air blasé, je lui rends son étreinte. Il faut croire qu'on s'habitue à tout, et je ne me sens plus d'humeur à tenter d'aller contre lui.

Sans prévenir, il me relâche et se relève. Il s'éloigne et me fait de nouveau son vieux sourire, le sien véritable, et me lance :

- N'oublie pas de me détester, Shizu-chan. C'est qu'avec tes deux neurones, j'ai peur que tu oublies une chose aussi fondamentale!

Piqué au vif par cette insulte, je lui lance, sans du tout réfléchir – parce que si j'avais réfléchi, j'aurais vraiment dit autre chose :

- Et toi, oublie pas qu'on a rendez-vous au parc d'attraction demain!

- Au parc d'attraction, qu'il s'exclame avec une réelle surprise? Shizu-chan, ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités!

- Mais... que je bafouille, c'est toi qui l'a proposé...

- Comme je le pensais, Shizu-chan, tu devrais vraiment consulter un psychiatre, ton état psychologique m'inquiète – non, inquiéter n'est pas le mot, disons qu'il me préoccupe. Enfin, si tu insistes vraiment, je peux bien daigner t'accompagner. Mais pour ce faire, tu devras d'abord me supplier, à genoux.

Je le regarde avec rage. Ça y est, c'est bien une déclaration de guerre, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, au moment-même où je lève le poing pour le lui asséner, il me lance, sur un ton de voix que j'ai du mal à interpréter :

- Demain, à dix-sept heures, devant le Sunshine Namja Town. Et ne sois pas en retard!

J'ai à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'information qu'il me fait un au revoir de la main et qu'il me laisse tout seul avec ma perplexité. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décide finalement que cette journée n'est décidément pas essentielle à mon cursus et reprend le chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Tout ce que j'ai envie, c'est de dormir. Je réfléchirai plus tard.


	20. Chapter 20

_Désolé pour le léger retard (une journée quand même, c'est pas si mal, non?)!_

_Voilà un autre chapitre court, et bizarre. Enfin, je vous laisse juger!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Izaya<strong>

J'ouvre les yeux. Où suis-je? Que vient-il de se passer? Mes derniers souvenirs remontent à... à quand déjà? Qu'est-ce que je faisais? Où... où étais-je déjà?

Bon, commençons par le départ. Je m'appelle... ah? Mon nom, quel est mon nom déjà? Oh non, je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir! Et mon âge? C'est quoi mon âge?

Je lève le regard sur la pièce. Elle me semble banale, du moins si j'en crois mes impressions. Je suis sur un lit. Je dormais. Est-il prudent d'assumer que je suis dans ma propre chambre? En tous cas, pour l'instant, elle ne me dit rien, mais puisqu'il semble que j'ai perdu la mémoire... j'ai perdu la mémoire, non?

Je repère un miroir et m'y précipite. Je vais surement me rappeler de quelque chose, si je me vois, non? J'y rencontre un étranger. Et qui plus est... il s'agit d'un garçon. Attends, ça veut dire que... je suis un garçon?

Un cri d'horreur s'échappe de ma bouche alors que je tombe assise par terre. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, j'étais pourtant certaine d'être une fille, enfin il me semblait... Ah, d'ailleurs, mon nom me revient finalement. Airi, c'est bien le prénom d'une fille, non?

Tout en tremblant, je touche légèrement ma poitrine. Non, il n'y a rien. Je descend plus bas, et à mon grand horreur, j'ai bel et bien... enfin, l'engin d'un homme. Mais pourquoi? Je suis une fille, j'en suis convaincue!

Ah, je sais! J'ai échangé de corps! Mais voilà, tout s'explique enfin! Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé, mais c'est la seule possibilité! Je dois trouver le moyen de retrouver mon ancien corps et mes souvenirs, c'est capital!

On cogne à la porte. Je me relève et lance avec une voix un peu trop grave à mon goût :

- Entrez.

Un homme pénètre dans la pièce. Il est assez vieux, je dirais dans la quarantaine, et il a une cicatrice proche de l'oeil gauche. Son expression est dure et instinctivement, je prends peur. Est-ce que cet homme, qui a l'air d'un yakuza, est mon père? Il affiche un rictus qui me fait froid dans le dos et lance :

- Bien dormi, Airi?

Sa voix est glaciale, et je frissonne. Attends... il m'a appelé par mon prénom, non? Alors, c'est mon vrai nom? Et ça, c'est mon vrai corps? Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne veux pas être un garçon, rendez-moi le corps qui me revient!

Je hoche la tête sous la peur. Et si jamais j'avais été vendue? À des yakuzas? Ah non, je ne veux pas, ils vont me torturer, et peut-être, peut-être...

- Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, Airi-_kun_, mais ton père avait de lourdes dettes.

Il a insisté sur le suffixe, j'ai bien entendu! Alors lui-même trouve que c'est un prénom de fille! Mais c'est quoi l'histoire avec mon père? Enfin, mon supposé-père...

- Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, il est incapable de nous rembourser.

Il s'approche de moi et, instinctivement, je recule. Il n'y a rien de bon dans ses yeux, j'en suis certaine. Son regard est froid, beaucoup trop froid.

- Je dois ravoir mon argent, c'est mon métier, tu comprends? Et comme tu es celui qui l'a tué...

J'ai... j'ai tué? Moi? Ces mains-là ont tuées? Un autre cri sort de mes lèvres alors que je recule jusqu'au mur. J'ai tué celui qui était mon père, j'ai... c'était moi? Je suis un garçon qui a tué son propre père? Mais quel maniaque suis-je donc? J'habite la peau de quel foutu meurtrier?

- Airi-kun, tu dois nous rembourser. Tu te rends compte des problèmes que tu nous as causés?

Non non non, ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne vais pas payer pour les actes de quelqu'un d'autre! Je ne sais même pas de quoi il parle!

- Je sais que tu n'as pas d'argent, mais tu possèdes quelque chose de plus précieux encore...

Sur ces mots, il s'approche encore de moi et me touche très doucement la joue, tout en plongeant son regard glacial dans le mien. Je sais où il veut en venir. Mais il ne peut pas... me demander ça? Et puis pourquoi je le ferais, d'abord? Je ne suis coupable de rien, moi! Je suis dans le mauvais corps!

- Tu sais qu'on me payerait cher pour avoir ta virginité... à moins qu'on t'ai déjà baisé. Enfin, il existe une seule façon de vérifier, n'est-ce pas?

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous l'horreur de ses paroles. Il va vraiment...? Non, non, NON!

Il m'attrape par les poignets, me bloquant du même coup la fuite, et me pousse sur le lit. J'ai à peine le temps de récupérer de ma chute qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Il m'enlève mes pantalons pendant que je hurle qu'on m'aide, mais que quelqu'un me sauve de ce fou, je suis même pas celui qu'il pense que je suis et je vais souffrir pour lui? Non, non, je refuse, je refuse!

Il me tourne sur le ventre et je ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me réveille à peine et je me fais déjà... il écarte mes fesses, alors il va vraiment le faire, j'ai peur, ça va faire mal? Je vais avoir mal, c'est certain, ça va être affreux, pénible, horrible–

- Dommage, si t'avais été vierge, j'aurais pu te vendre pour un bon prix.

Ces paroles, dites sur un ton pratiquement anodin, me sortent de ma réflexion, et je réalise enfin qu'il s'est depuis longtemps éloigné de moi. Je remonte mes pantalons tout en retenant le plus possible mes larmes. Il reste pour sa part assis sur le bord du lit, à regarder vers moi d'un air un peu méprisant. Je le vois allumer une cigarette avec désinvolture avant de me lancer, toujours sur son ton froid :

- Enfin, je vais pouvoir tirer un assez bon prix, suffisant pour couvrir les dépenses.

Il exhale la fumée pendant que, poussée par un instinct inexplicable, je lui demande, avec une petite voix :

- Votre... votre nom, c'est?

- Hum, qu'il me fait sur un ton vaguement méprisant, on m'appelle Shiki.

- Shiki-san, qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?

Il me toise avec un dédain palpable. Il me considère comme un moins que rien. Sa réaction me blesse un peu. Néanmoins, il ajoute, en réponse :

- Tu as tué ton père, tu as oublié?

- Mon... mon père?

- On a trouvé sa dépouille, poignardée, et un petit garçon tremblant à côté, qui murmurait des trucs débiles. Il te sautait et tu as voulu te venger, non? Je déteste pas ceux qui ont le culot d'agir.

Il se relève et éteint sa cigarette dans un cendrier non loin. Il me lance, sans me jeter un seul regard :

- Tant que tu me poses pas de problème, tu peux vivre ici. Mais va falloir que tu travailles à rembourser la dette de ton père. Considère-toi chanceux, j'aurais pu faire bien pire.

Il sort finalement de la pièce. Je l'entends verrouiller de l'autre côté. Moi, chanceuse? Je ne trouve pas, non. Dans quel pétrin suis-je tombée? Comme travail, il sous-entend vraiment... _ça_?

Je me couche sur le lit et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller dans mon propre corps, avec mes propres souvenirs, et mes propres problèmes. Exactement, il suffit que je dorme! Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis certaine!

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors enfin. Faites que je me réveille dans mon vrai corps!


	21. Chapter 21

_Je m'excuse du retard! J'ai plein de bonnes excuses, mais vous ne voulez pas les entendre j'imagine, alors je vais me contenter de passer à la suite._

_Ce chapitre est... particulier (j'ai l'impression de dire ça de tout mes chapitres, mais passons). Comme dirait Milligramme (que je cite sans son accord, par ailleurs... si tu viens à passer, désolé, mais j'aime trop ta formulation!), il s'agit donc de «guimauve rose à la violette sucrée made in pink pony land», autrement dit, oui, vous avez compris, de l'OOC. Je me suis fait dire d'arrêter de m'excuser, alors je ne m'excuserai pas, et je ne me justifierai pas non plus. Je tiens juste à vous en avertir, ça dégouline de guimauve, ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Shizuo<strong>

Dans la vie, il arrive que l'on fasse le mauvais choix en pleine connaissance de cause.

16h59. S'il ne se pointe pas à 17h00 pile, je jure que je rentre chez moi. En fait, je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Hélas, au moment même où je retrouve mon bon sens et décide de rebrousser chemin, j'entends mon prénom crié parmi la foule :

- Shizuoooo!

Je repère la silhouette de l'asticot qui court vers moi. Il s'arrête à quelques pas pour reprendre son souffle. Quand c'est chose faite, il s'exclame, avec un sourire qui me donne froid dans le dos – de par sa sincérité :

- Je t'ai fait attendre?

Ma parole, on se croirait dans un manga! Je lui réponds, avec une hésitation :

- Non, pas trop...

En fait, cela fait cinq minutes que j'attends! Mais comment est-ce que je réagis, moi, d'abord? Et lui qui me sourit en me répondant :

- Tant mieux!

Puis il me prend la main – la _main_! – et me mène jusqu'au guichet, où il insiste pour payer. Je ne dis rien et me laisse trainer par lui jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ce sont surtout des arcades, des jeux de foire et une maison hantée, il n'y a aucun manège. Étonnant, pour un parc d'attractions. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première surprise de la journée non plus.

Je jette un coup d'œil à celui qui m'a invité. Ses yeux brillent de joie et d'émerveillement. Je suis sidéré. Cela dit, je me remets facilement de mes émotions, l'habitude en étant pour beaucoup, et lui lance :

- L'asticot, tu veux faire quoi en premier?

- Shizuo, on s'était promis de plus s'appeler comme ça. Tu t'en souviens plus? Moi j'avais juré de plus dire Shizu-chan, et toi tu avais promis de m'appeler simplement par mon prénom.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça, que je m'écris?

- Shizuo, quelle tête en l'air tu fais des fois! C'est quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, évidemment!

Celle-là, c'est la meilleure! Hier encore il me disait qu'il me détestait, et tout d'un coup on sort ensemble? Où il est parti chercher pareille ânerie? Pourtant, face à son sourire gêné, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Au fond, je l'aime bien comme ça... peut-être même que...

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte! Shizuo, ressaisis-toi! Je me donne une claque virtuelle et ne réponds rien. Je vais l'ignorer, surement que ça va lui passer.

- Shizuo, je veux aller là, qu'il me fait en me prenant par le bras.

Je le suis jusqu'à un stand de tir au pistolet à l'eau. Je le laisse jouer pendant que je l'observe. Il est vraiment différent qu'à l'habitude. Ce n'est pas simplement ses paroles, ou ses expressions. Il dégage un sentiment complètement différent. En temps normal, il a une aura un peu dangereuse, et malsaine aussi. Maintenant, on dirait un lycéen tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Même légèrement naïf, je dirais. Et innocent.

Il se retourne vers moi pour me faire un sourire, et je me sens tout drôle. C'est comme du stress, le côté négatif en moins. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je me sens bien en tout cas.

Il gagne finalement un petit toutou en forme de dragon. Il le prend dans ses bras et le serre, avant de me le montrer, tout en lançant, de manière un peu enfantine :

- Il est beau, mon dragon, non?

- Euh, oui, très.

En vérité, je le trouve particulièrement laid, mais il a l'air tellement fier de lui que je n'ose pas le lui dire. Il le garde à la main tout en faufilant son autre dans la mienne. Il me guide ensuite à travers les arcades, sur le thème de Pacman entre autres. Nous jouons à certains, lui surtout. Il est bon joueur, comme je m'en doutais, alors que je suis le plus mauvais d'entre tous. Je ne joue qu'une partie, et abandonne, pour ne pas me fâcher.

Nous entrons ensuite dans la maison hantée. Il s'agrippe à moi tout en hurlant de terreur à chaque monstre qui apparait. Pour ma part, je me contente de rire de lui en montrant à quel point les costumes sont mal faits, mais il continue de trembler quand même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à quel point il est mignon comme ça.

C'est donc moi qui le traine jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il a le teint un peu blême, mais il se force quand même à me sourire. Je lui rends son sourire, ce qui le remet définitivement d'aplomb. Je propose, d'un ton plus sûr de moi :

- Tu veux une glace?

- Oui! Attends, je vais les commander!

Il détale sur ces mots, me laissant seul devant un banc. Je m'y assois un peu par dépit. Moi qui voulais justement aller les lui chercher, il m'a pris de court. Au bout d'un moment, il revient avec une glace au chocolat pour moi – ma préférée – et une à la vanille pour lui. J'entame la mienne après un merci murmuré, et lui se contente de me regarder. Je lui renvoie un regard interrogatif, alors il m'avoue :

- Ah, c'est juste que je me disais que c'était bien d'être ici, avec toi, comme ça... depuis qu'on est plus ennemis, la vie est tellement plus belle!

Je ne réponds rien, alors qu'il commence enfin sa glace. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. En un sens, j'ai envie d'entrer dans son jeu. Nous sommes bien, il a raison. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Où serait le mal?

- Shizuo, qu'il me lance.

Je me tourne vers lui et surprends son visage tout proche du mien. Par réflexe, je ferme les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, je sens un petit coup de langue sur le rebord de mes lèvres. Je rouvre les yeux alors qu'il s'éloigne et qu'il me lance, en rougissant légèrement :

- Tu avais un peu de glace, alors...

Je sens mon visage s'empourprer également. Ce qu'il me sort comme répliques aujourd'hui! C'est beaucoup trop embarrassant!

- Shizuo, je t'aime!

- Moi aussi, Izaya.

Attends... une seconde. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste? Est-ce que nous venons juste de... nous dire que nous... nous... Je me relève d'un seul coup, ce qui fait tomber la glace par terre et, en rougissant de la tête au pied, j'en suis certain, je lance :

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu... je... tu...

- Ah, Shizuo, tu es tellement mignon quand tu es gêné~

Il a repris un air taquin, mais sans aucune trace de méchanceté. Il se relève en lançant:

- Aah, une glace de gaspillée... tu veux partager la mienne?

Il me tend sa glace avec un air suppliant, et, après avoir dégluti, j'en approche ma bouche, mais juste au moment où mes lèvres rencontrent la friandise, il la subtilise et approche son propre visage. Je n'ai pas le temps d'arrêter mon élan et échoue directement sur ses lèvres.

Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il se retire, fait quelques pas vers l'arrière et me lance, avec un sourire :

- Ah ha, je t'ai volé un baiser, Shizuo!

- A-attends, que je lance, espèce de...

Sur ces mots, je m'élance vers lui alors qu'il détale. Sa glace se retrouve à la poubelle – quel dommage! – pendant qu'il s'enfuit de moi, en riant. La scène est familière, et pourtant, elle semble si différente. La sensation en tant que telle est totalement à l'opposé. C'est... magique.

Je le rejoins enfin dans un coin un peu plus sombre, où il m'attendait. Je l'emprisonne entre moi et le mur, en posant mes mains des deux côtés de sa tête. Son sourire se défait et il ferme les yeux, se laissant ainsi à ma merci. J'en profite donc pour me pencher sur lui et l'embrasser. Ses mains empoignent mon dos pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser. Finalement, ma langue rencontre la sienne et ne la lâche plus.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'éloigne à contrecœur et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux vermeils. D'un seul coup, je comprends tout : je l'aime. J'aime Izaya. C'est tellement clair et limpide que je ne me soucie pas des conséquences de cette affirmation. Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et il m'aime aussi.

Je tais la petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que tout cela n'a aucun sens. Je suis heureux, pourquoi m'en priver? J'en ai marre de réfléchir, de tourner en rond, de souffrir. S'il se joue de moi... je verrai en temps et lieu.


	22. Chapter 22

_Eh non, cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée... ^^' Je compte m'y remettre plus sérieusement à partir de maintenant. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre viendra, mais j'espère que ce sera rapide. _

_En tout cas, pour ce chapitre... encore de l'explicite. Ce n'est pas un lemon complet au moins, mais tout de même... ah oui, l'histoire devrait beaucoup plus avancer à partir du prochain chapitre, si tout va bien._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Izaya<strong>

Je suis dans un sale pétrin.

Pour être plus exact, je suis dans une pièce qui ne contient presque juste un lit – c'est le plus important – et un inconnu qui n'a de regard que pour celui-ci et qu'une idée, m'y mettre. Dans tous les sens que cette expression présuppose.

Shiki-san parlait vraiment de prostitution quand il parlait de me faire travailler. Même que, selon lui, je ne serais plus vierge. J'aurais été dépucelé par nul autre que feu mon père, que j'aurais par la suite tué, pour me venger. Quelle belle histoire. Dire que tout cela ne me concerne en nul point... je devrais plaindre le véritable possesseur de ce corps – Airi, apparemment, comme moi –, mais je lui en veux trop de m'avoir placé dans cette situation pour l'instant, même si au fond rien n'est de sa faute, j'imagine.

C'est certain que, comme ce n'est pas mon vrai corps, je ne devrais pas tant me soucier de ce qu'il s'y passe, mais j'aimerais au moins ne pas être présente pour ce genre de choses. C'est mon esprit qui va se faire violer, aussi, pas que ce corps. Simplement la façon qu'on me regarde en ce moment a de quoi me faire frissonner de dégout. L'homme devant moi n'est pas particulièrement laid, mais il est surtout beaucoup trop vieux. La cinquantaine, et il compte se taper un collégien! Ma parole, cette simple affirmation me dégoute!

Son _regard_. On croirait qu'il me dévore déjà. Ne pas me sentir visée, je me le répète, mais il n'y a rien à faire, c'est moi qu'il fixe. Enfin, mon corps, qui n'est pas le mien. Peu importe, il me fixe, et c'est _déjà_ dégoutant, alors je n'ose pas imaginer la suite. Cela étant dit, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas?

- Comment tu t'appelles, petit?

Il me pose cette question tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il se délecte de la situation! Je lui réponds, d'une toute petite voix :

- Airi.

- Airi-kun, c'est un beau nom. Appelle-moi papa.

Je fige sur place. Un pervers! Je savais que je tomberais sur un pervers, mais tout de même, c'est fort... il veut que je joue le rôle de son fils pendant qu'il va me violer! Il y a des limites à la perversion! Surtout qu'il est en âge d'avoir des petits enfants... si ça se trouve, il a déjà... non non non, j'ai d'autres choses à penser en ce moment. C'est sur un ton récalcitrant que je murmure :

- Papa...

- Bien, bien. Alors, tu vas écouter ce que dit ton papa et t'agenouiller devant moi.

Non... non non non! Toute la situation est absolument tordue. Pourtant je me positionne devant lui, alors qu'il ouvre sa fermeture éclair. Soudain, je me demande si c'est la première fois que je le fais, ou si mon corps – ou même mon esprit – a déjà eu ce genre d'expérience. La question s'évanouit alors qu'il me montre enfin son sexe. J'ai un haut-le-cœur et me penche à côté de moi, mais je me retiens du mieux que je le peux pour ne pas vomir.

Au bout d'un moment, je me relève et me repositionne devant lui. Alors, ça y est, je dois le faire. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller! Ni d'une, ni de deux, j'empoigne cette _chose _dans mes mains et fais un mouvement. Je lève la tête et son expression manque de me faire vomir à nouveau. Au moins, il apprécie, ce qui veut dire que je le fais bien. Je répète le mouvement et approche enfin ma bouche de son gland. Je sors timidement ma langue et la pose sur le bout, avant de fermer les yeux et de me dire intérieurement «au diable mon mal de cœur!». J'enfonce son truc dans ma bouche et commence à le sucer comme je suppose qu'il faut le faire.

Comme je m'imaginais, le gout est affreux, mais je ne flanche pas. Je crois que je suis une fille – enfin, admettons – qui s'adapte bien, parce que sincèrement, j'accepte trop facilement ce qui m'arrive. Étais-je une pute, dans ce cas? J'aime mieux ne pas envisager cette possibilité, mais il faut avouer que tout va trop bien pour l'instant, malgré mon mal de cœur.

Je réalise enfin que mon corps semble habitué. Je ne sais comment prendre la nouvelle. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en plaindre, à l'heure actuelle je dirais plutôt que ce m'est fort utile. En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en être heureuse, non plus.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il empoigne mes cheveux et s'enfonce dans ma bouche. Peu après, je sens quelque chose de chaud et de liquide. Le salaud, il a éjaculé dans ma bouche! Sans même me prévenir! Je passe proche d'étouffer, puis avale finalement sa semence. J'ai un haut-le-cœur que je retiens de nouveau. Je dois tenir bon. Je n'ai pas le choix, après tout.

Alors que je me relève, me préparant à aller vers le lit, il remonte sa fermeture éclair et me dit :

- Bravo, Airi-kun, c'était très bon. Papa est fier de toi. Papa va revenir la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Tu seras un gentil garçon?

Je hoche la tête sans réellement y croire. C'est tout? Finalement, il me laisse ainsi, sans m'avoir... m'avoir, enfin, sans avoir utilisé le lit? Je ne m'en plaindrai pas, mais tout de même, c'est étrange. J'ai droit à un petit délai de plus. Dans quel but?

Il sort tandis que je m'assois sur le lit. C'était mon seul client aujourd'hui. Je porte une main pensive sur ma bouche, pour l'essuyer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à Shiki-san. Mon client m'a surement laissé à sa demande, j'ai bien vu qu'il voulait me baiser, mais qu'il s'en est empêché. Mais pourquoi? Déjà qu'il m'avait laissé une semaine de congé pour me remettre de mes émotions, et par le fait même m'habituer à ce corps... a-t-il décidé de me laisser plus de temps encore? Shiki-san a-t-il été prévenant avec moi?

Il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'il s'agit d'un yakuza. Il est prévenant seulement pour que je me plaigne moins. Je ne dois pas espérer le moindre sentiment positif de sa part.

Je m'étends sur le lit et fixe le plafond. Mon esprit est dans un brouillard de sensations disparates. Je ne sais qu'en faire au juste. Shiki-san m'inspire autant de peur que de sécurité. Quand je le vois, mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. J'aimerais dire qu'il ne s'agit que de frayeur, mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose. C'est le premier être humain que j'ai vu en me réveillant. Il m'a certes fait la plus mauvaise impression qui soit, mais c'est tout de même le premier que j'ai vu.

Je pourrais dire que je déteste Shiki-san, mais ce serait faux. Même s'il est responsable de ma situation, même s'il me laisse me faire sauter par n'importe qui pour de l'argent – enfin, pas encore, mais ce n'est que partie remise –, je ne peux pas le détester. Sa façon qu'il a de venir me porter lui-même mes repas, sa façon de me regarder manger tout en fumant et en feignant l'indifférence, sa façon de simplement être là pour moi m'en empêche. Bien sûr, il ne m'accorde que très peu de temps. Mais il pourrait aussi me laisser moisir dans ma chambre sans venir une seule fois.

Plus que tout, j'apprécie son silence. Il n'est pas du genre à parler lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il sait très bien qu'il n'y a rien à dire et ne se force pas pour engager la conversation, ce qui au bout du compte me plait bien. Il se contente de s'assoir sur le bord du lit, sans me toucher ou même m'approcher. Je pourrais dire que c'est son attitude à la fois distante et pourtant étrangement prévenante – à sa façon bien particulière – qui au bout du compte me fait l'apprécier.

Oui, malgré tout, je l'apprécie. Difficile à avouer, mais c'est bel et bien le cas. Bien sûr, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agit probablement d'une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm, mais je préfère pour l'heure ne pas trop m'y attarder. D'ailleurs, c'est à se demander comment je peux me souvenir d'une pareille chose alors que je n'ai aucune idée de qui je suis. La mémoire est une drôle de chose, décidément.

Enfin, j'ai quand même hâte de retrouver mon propre corps, si cela arrive un jour. Je considère ceci comme un intermède, en espérant sincèrement pouvoir entamer la deuxième partie. Pour l'instant, je peux me permettre d'apprécier Shiki-san pour les drôles d'attentions qu'il me porte, à la condition de ne pas trop m'y attacher. Pour la suite... je verrai en temps et lieu.


	23. Chapter 23

_Bon, alors, voici la suite tant attendue! Désolé des délais, ça ne va pas s'arranger pour la suite non plus vu que je vais commencé l'université dans un mois... mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non?_

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Shizuo<strong>

Hier était une journée étrange, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Aujourd'hui est une journée étrange dans le plus mauvais sens qui existe.

Ce matin, je suis arrivé au lycée comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois, j'ai décidé de chercher l'asticot – enfin, Izaya. Depuis la journée d'avant, j'avais déduit que nous étions ensemble. C'était plus que logique, c'était évident : nous nous étions déclarés l'un à l'autre. Même si les circonstances étaient particulières, les faits étaient là. Puis avouons-le : j'avais envie de le revoir.

Je suis donc parti à la recherche de mon... petit ami. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. C'est quand je l'ai trouvé que les choses se sont gâtées. Je l'ai approché et l'ai salué le plus normalement du monde. Lorsqu'il s'est retourné, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, pas du tout même : il avait l'air surpris que je lui adresse la parole. Il m'a lancé, incertain :

- Shizu-chan, que me veux-tu?

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté, pas tout à fait certain du sens de sa question. Si on était ensemble, c'était logique que je veuille simplement lui parler, non? En plus, il venait de m'appeler par mon surnom, alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne le ferait plus!

- Izaya, t'es au courant que tu m'as appelé par mon surnom?

C'était à son tour de pencher la tête. Ses yeux se sont rapetissés et il s'est mis à m'observer de haut en bas. Je me suis senti un peu gêné, mais n'ai rien ajouté. Il faut dire une chose : j'étais habitué depuis le temps à ce qu'il agisse bizarrement. Tout de même, je sentais que ça ne présentait rien de bon.

- Et toi, a-t-il ajouté sur un ton que je n'ai pas saisi, tu m'as appelé Izaya.

J'ai posé ma main sur ma hanche et me suis exclamé, à moitié fâché et à moitié troublé :

- C'est toi qui me l'as demandé!

À ce moment-là, la cloche a sonné, mais je l'ai ignoré, de même qu'Izaya. Ce dernier s'est contenté d'ajouter, sur un ton moqueur cette fois :

- Shizu-chan, je ne te croyais pas si atteint! Quand te l'aurais-je dit alors?

J'ai répondu du tac au tac :

- Hier, au parc d'attractions.

Il est alors parti à rire, un rire complètement fou, complètement dément. Je me suis senti très mal à ce moment-là : quand Izaya rit, c'est toujours une mauvaise nouvelle. Surtout que ce rire-là, c'était le vieux rire, le rire de psychopathe qu'il me faisait avant la journée d'hier. Celui que je n'ai jamais supporté, et qui m'a d'ailleurs tombé sur les nerfs. J'ai quand même retenu ma colère, car je ne voulais pas me fâcher contre lui. Pas avant de comprendre, tout du moins.

Il s'est enfin calmé pour me lancer, le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Shizu-chan, je ne suis absolument jamais allé au parc d'attractions de toute ma vie.

J'ai complètement figé. Mon cerveau refusait même de réfléchir, il ne faisait que répéter en boucle cette même phrase, comme s'il était un disque qui saute. J'ai finalement lancé la seule chose qui a daigné me venir en tête :

- Tu dis des conneries!

- Non, non, m'a-t-il dit avec un sourire en coin, je t'assure! Tu te fais des films, Shizu-chan. Tu serais vraiment dû pour consulter un psychiatre. Quoique, à ce stade, c'est l'asile, non?

À ce moment, tout a complètement dérapé. Mon monde s'est obscurci jusqu'à devenir complètement sombre. Une émotion que je ne connaissais que trop bien m'a envahi et occulté tout le reste : la haine. Une haine pure, dont le carburant n'était autre que la colère. Qu'il joue avec mes nerfs, qu'il m'envoie des gangs, qu'il me donne des coups de couteau – que je lui rendais au centuple de toute façon –, tout cela était pardonnable dans une certaine mesure. Par contre, qu'il joue avec mes sentiments, qu'il fasse semblant de m'aimer, c'était impardonnable. Je sentais déjà, à cet instant précis, que j'aurais pu tout lui pardonner, sauf ça. Même s'il avait les meilleures raisons du monde, je ne saurais plus l'excuser, je ne saurais plus oublier.

J'ai perdu la carte. Je ne me souviens de rien du tout. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'oubliais tout dans ma colère. Bien sûr, je perdais toujours le contrôle, mais jamais je n'avais perdu aussi la mémoire. Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que je n'étais même pas tout à fait conscient à ce moment-là. Dans tous les cas, je me suis réveillé dans une ruelle, seul, avec des blessures sur le corps – un coup d'Izaya, nul doute. Il m'avait surement fui et ça m'avait réveillé.

Me voilà donc ici, le ciel est gris et la pluie risque de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser pour l'instant, c'est que, merde, Izaya dérape. Ou bien c'est moi. Nous étions ennemis. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était impossible autrement.

Sans crier gare, une douleur envahit ma poitrine. J'y pose ma main, recule jusqu'au mur et me laisse tomber sur le sol. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup souffert dans ma vie : je suis habitué à la douleur, autant physique que morale. Mes combats m'ont toujours laissé en miettes, dans tous les sens, et depuis le temps, j'ai développé une sorte d'endurance à la douleur de toutes sortes. Cependant, je n'ai jamais rien vécu qui s'approche de cette souffrance qui s'impose à moi.

J'ai cru en Izaya. Merde, j'ai vraiment cru en lui, et maintenant c'est moi qui en souffre le plus. Je l'aimais, putain, et je l'aime encore. Sauf que lui ne m'aime pas, d'ailleurs je suis certain qu'il ne peut pas aimer. J'y ai cru alors que j'avais tout en main pour ne pas y croire. Je suis vraiment le plus stupide d'entre tous.

N'empêche que, pour le coup, ça explique tout ce qui s'est passé, ou presque. Ça explique pourquoi il était différent, pourquoi il changeait d'expressions faciales comme de chemises. Il jouait un jeu étrange pour me déboussoler, et ensuite il a joué les garçons sincères et amoureux pour me faire tomber complètement. Après, il n'avait qu'à tout nier pour à la fois me briser le cœur et me donner l'impression d'être fou. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Ou alors... ou alors il a raison, et je devrais me retrouver dans un asile. Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'a pas été le seul à agir bizarrement : j'ai tout accepté beaucoup trop vite. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Si je me suis vraiment tout imaginé... évidemment que je l'accepterais...

Non! Il a joué le jeu justement pour me convaincre que j'étais fou! Je ne dois surtout pas me laisser avoir!

Merde... c'est quoi, cette vie de merde? Ce putain d'asticot qui joue avec mes putains de sentiments à la noix, ceux que je devrais pas avoir de toute façon parce que je suis qu'un putain de bordel de merde de monstre. Moi qui me jette dans la gueule du loup, tout heureux, sans penser aux putains de conséquences.

Et cette putain de pluie qui décide de tomber!

C'est glacial. Je lève le regard vers le ciel gris, la pluie qui me tombe dessus. J'ai froid. Putain que j'ai froid.

Tout est de _sa_ faute. Je vais le faire payer. Cette fois, c'est vrai : il est un homme mort.


End file.
